Le jour où
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives Fanfiction . Le jour où le soleil ne se lèvera plus sur ton sourire.  Certains passages sont violent.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Julia : Catégorie : Drame Notes: Pour plus de clarté les personnages sont interprétés par leur homologue dans la série.

Disclaimer : La série Army Wives ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Katherine Fugate, Mark Gordon, ABC et Lifetime .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

24 Juin 2009

Grenier d'une petite ferme

Normandie France

La jeune femme se trouvait là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle savait que faire un tel rangement ne serait pas une mince affaire. Sa grand-mère ainsi que ses parents avaient sans cesse fourré tout ce qu'ils n'utilisaient plus dans ce vieux grenier. Et lorsqu'elle s'était proposé d'y mettre de l'ordre, ils s'étaient contentés de lui souhaiter beaucoup de courage et une patience inégalable. Mais Sarah était déterminée, elle tenait çà de sa grand-mère lui avait on dit. Une femme admirable, forte, fière et au caractère bien trempé. Une femme qu'elle avait côtoyé presque chaque jour de sa vie jusqu'à son décès quinze ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait de se souvenir de son rire, de ses yeux plein de malice mais aussi de tristesse. Il lui arrivait souvent d'entendre sa voix lui compter sa jeunesse, là-bas de l'autre côté de cet immense océan, en Amérique. Denise Branch était née aux Etats-Unis et y avaient vécu une bonne partie de sa vie. Sarah n'avait appris que quelques anecdotes sur son passé, sa grand-mère avait toujours été d'un naturel réservé, cependant, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait toujours caché un lourd secret, un passé remplis de mystères. Même son propre père ne savait que peu de choses sur elle. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa curiosité.Mais ce matin là, elle allait découvrir le plus grand secret sur ses origines, ce que sa grand-mère avait caché là, depuis des années, sachant qu'un jour cette enfant qu'elle aimait tant allait le découvrir. La jeune femme poussa un carton d'une trentaine d'années lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille malle en bois sombre. Elle reposait dans un coin le plus reculé du grenier. Elle la tira vers la lumière et donna un bref coup de main dessus avant d'ouvrir les sangles en métal. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Un papier blanc se trouvait sur le dessus, elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit. Une étincelle illumina ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Une robe blanche reposait là depuis des années. Elle la prit délicatement et la souleva au-dessus d'elle. Cette robe n'avait jamais été portée, elle datait d'une époque que la jeune femme n'avait qu'étudier à l'école, une époque où le monde n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, une époque heureusement révolue, où le sang de milliers de soldats et d'innocents avait coulé sur cette terre qui l'avait vu naitre. Cette robe de mariée n'avait jamais été portée, elle en était persuadée, elle avait reposée ici depuis toutes ces années. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais connu le mariage, pour ca elle n'avait aucun doute, elle avait toujours soigneusement évité le soupira profondément. Elle posa le fabuleux trésor un peu plus loin et se pencha sur la malle à nouveau. Elle devait régler une quantité de choses ces derniers jours, son propre mariage approchait à grand pas, mais elle refusait de fermer cette malle sans y découvrir tous ses secrets. Elle trouva des photos prises avant la guerre mais aussi pendant. Parfois sa grand-mère y apparaissait, d'autre fois elle n'y était pas. Elle sourit largement en voyant cette femme porter l'uniforme d'infirmière et se tenir au bras de blessés souriants. Une photo attira cependant son attention. Elle portait une robe sombre et se tenait au bras d'un officier américain. Tous deux souriaient en regardant l'objectif. L'homme avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Cet homme ne semblait pas être un blessé trop heureux de voir une charmante infirmière dans de temps aussi sombres, non, il semblait en parfaite santé et…amoureux. Denise le semblait également. De plus, Sarah remarqua son sourire, il ressemblait à celui de son père. Alors peut être…La jeune femme reposa cette photo et fouilla avec plus de détermination cherchant par n'importe quel moyen des réponses aux questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête. Elle mit la main sur un bloc notes, un épais feuillet de presque une centaine de pages. Elle tourna la couverture déjà bien abimée et lu ce qui se trouvait écrit de la main d'une jeune femme à présent

Branch-Sherwood

Mai 1945

« Le jour où le soleil ne se lèvera plus sur ton sourire, je mourrais de chagrin, envahi par les ténèbres, car tu es mon unique lueur. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus sur cette page que ce nom, cette date, cette phrase. Sarah tourna plusieurs feuillets, tous étaient datés, signés, annotés. L'histoire qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise à l'école, au collège, au lycée était écrite dans ce carnet. L'histoire de sa famille, de ses origines et elle avait la chance incroyable de pouvoir la découvrir, la connaitre. Ce jour là, sa grand-mère allait lui révéler ses plus grands secrets, ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus grandes joies mais aussi ses plus grandes souffrances. Dans ce petit grenier, bien caché aux yeux de tous, la jeune femme se trouvait à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, lisant ces lignes écrites plus de soixante années auparavant.

05 Septembre 1941

Base militaire de Fort Marshall

Caroline du Sud

USA

Le soleil domine largement cette journée. Ce matin encore j'ai pu observer l'astre du jour se lever au-dessus de l'Océan. Je me réjouis de le voir enfin, cette nuit a été effrayante une nouvelle fois. J'ai crû ne jamais voir le jour se lever, ne jamais sentir cette douce brise caresser mon visage. Je contemple les quelques nuages traverser le ciel bleu. J'aimerai pouvoir les rejoindre, m'envoler, quitter cet endroit, partir loin. Je reprends pieds dans la réalité, un pas lourd s'approche de moi. Je connais son origine.

-Tu as fini de faire le linge? Me lance mon époux en approchant.

-Oui, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Bien…que fais-tu aujourd'hui?

-Je vais sans doute aller voir Claudia Joy et…

-Encore elle, tu ne devrais pas la côtoyer, elle et ses amies te mettent des idées saugrenues en tête.

-Patrick, ce sont mes amies également.

-Je refuse que tu les revois, tu n'as pas besoin d'elles, gronde t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Dois-je te le rappeler sans cesse?

-Patrick…J'essaie de l'apaiser du mieux que je le peux.

Il a encore beaucoup trop bu, il n'est que onze heures et la bouteille de bourbon qu'il a ramené hier au soir est déjà vide. Je me plonge dans ce regard qui autrefois était doux et attentionné. Aujourd'hui il est glacial, je ne le reconnais plus. Il s'approche un peu plus et me prend avec force par les bras. J'étouffe un cri de douleur. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il me fait mal une fois encore.

-Tu es à moi Denise, n'oublie jamais ça, à moi et à personne d'autre. C'est moi qui t'ai sortit de ta petite campagne, c'est moi qui ai prit soin de toi, je t'ai tout donné…

Je baisse les yeux devant son regard, je n'ai pas la force de lutter, je ne l'ai plus depuis des années déjà. Il m'attire contre lui et me tiens contre son torse fort et puissant. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'ai mal, mon corps tout entier est douloureux, les plaies mal cicatrisées me brûlent, les bleus présents dans mon dos où il a posé ses mains transpercent ma peau comme la lame aiguisée d'un couteau. Il s'éloigne enfin de moi et me jettes un dernier regard avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot de plus. Les coups ont été évités, nous sommes dehors entre ces maisons en bois dans lesquelles vivent d'autres familles de militaires, il n'ose pas porter la main sur moi, il n'ose pas me jeter à la figure ces mots qui font mal eux aussi. Je me laisse tomber au sol. Je pleure doucement. Il connait le moyen de me faire culpabilisé, de me garder auprès de lui. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il a vécu à cette foutue guerre, les horreurs qu'il a pu voir dans les tranchées en Europe. Il en est revenu marqué à vie, et moi aussi. Marquée jusque sur ma peau. Après quelques temps passés dans cette position, je me relève .Je rentre dans cette maison que je ne quittes que très rarement et où je m'applique à tout y faire briller. Mon époux ne supporte pas la poussière, tout dois toujours être parfaitement bien rangé et briqué à la perfection, alors je m'y atèle, sans cela, les coups tomberont une nouvelle fois. Je prépare le déjeuner. Il entre déjà. Nous mangeons dans un silence quasi-total, puis, il repart rejoindre ses amis. Moi, je reste seule et je l'attends, comme j'en ai l'habitude depuis des mois. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants, malgré nos nombreuses tentatives nous n'y parvenons pas. Il n'a de cesse de me dire que c'est de ma faute et je commence à le croire. Mais j'y ai réfléchi si souvent et j'arrive toujours à la conclusion; cette situation est une bonne chose. Jamais je ne supporterais de le voir lever la main sur mon enfant. Moi, je peux contenir ses sautes d'humeur, ses paroles blessantes et ses gestes malheureux, mais un petit être sans défense ne le pourrait pas. L'après-midi est déjà bien entamée lorsque j'entends de petits coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Je m'essuies brièvement les mains encore pleines de farine et je vais ouvrir. Mes amies sont là. Claudia Joy ainsi que Pamela. Je comprends pourquoi Patrick ne les apprécie pas. Elles savent tenir tête à leurs époux, elles sont libres. Elles me sourirent tendrement et je les invite à entrer.-Patrick est parti, il ne rentrera que ce soir, entrez.

-Nous avons une personne à te présenter, lance Pamela avant de pénétrer dans la petite maison.

Je regarde derrière elle et je croise le regard d'une jeune femme. Je lui souris tendrement et lui fait signe de rentrer. Elle acquiesce en souriant avant de s'exécuter.

-Je te présente Roxy Leblanc, lance Pamela, elle est nouvelle sur la base.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même Madame Andrews, me répond la jeune femme en serrant ma main.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? J'ai de la limonade bien fraîche.

-Volontiers, me répond Claudia Joy.

Je les conduits en silence dans le séjour et je m'éclipse un bref instant dans la cuisine afin de rapporter les boissons. Lorsque je rejoins le salon, je les vois toutes les trois en train de rire. J'aimerai tant pouvoir moi aussi passer d'agréables moments avec mes amies comme elles le font, mais pour moi ces moments sont bien trop rares. Une fois toutes les quatre servit, nous buvons tranquillement tout en bavardant. J'apprends à connaître cette jeune femme, toute nouvelle sur la base et un peu plus jeune que nous toutes. Je me retrouve un peu à son âge, avant que Patrick ne parte au front. Les jours étaient bien plus radieux. Après quelques temps, elles décident de repartir. Claudia Joy m'aide à remettre un peu d'ordre, elle connait mieux que personne ma délicate situation. Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous trouvons seule à seule dans la cuisine qu'elle entreprends la conversation qui l'avait menée ici.

-Denise, Michael m'a annoncé une nouvelle ce matin.

-Une nouvelle?

-Il sait depuis longtemps comment te traite Patrick…

-Ne parlons pas de ça, dis-je en un soupir.

-Si, si c'est important, insiste mon amie. Elle me regarde avec intensité, droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il va être envoyé à Pearl Harbor.

-Pearl Harbor? Non, il…il refusera.

-Il se sera loin de toi, et loin de tout, ce n'est pas comme si on l'envoyait au front. Pearl est magnifique à cette période de l'année, d'ailleurs tous les marins et soldats n'ont qu'une hâte d'y aller. Michael lui-même regrette de ne pas pouvoir partir de Charleston.

-Tu ne comprends pas Claudia Joy. Patrick ne veut pas partir d'ici, il ne supportera pas cette nouvelle.

-Denise, c'est Pearl Harbor, le coin le plus tranquille au monde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de partir pour ce paradis?

-Moi…Il refuse de me laisser seule, je suis presque…presque cloitrée dans cette maison, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

-Il faut qu'il arrête de te faire du mal, me murmure mon amie en approchant, ca ne peut plus durer.

-Je le sais, mais Pearl ,n'est pas la m'éloigne de Claudia Joy et regarde au dehors. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle insiste, je sais qu'elle a raison, je ne peux plus vivre de cette manière. Patrick me fera du mal jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la mort, la mienne.

-L'aimes-tu encore pour le défendre comme tu le fais? Insiste Claudia Joy.

-L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai perdu mon époux dans une tranchée dans l'Est de la France. Il est mort ce jour là. Cet homme qui vit avec moi, celui qui partage ma vie, n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'ai épousé. Mais c'est un homme qui a beaucoup souffert et qui souffre toujours, il…il ne supporterai pas de partir loin de moi.

-Et toi tu ne survivras pas s'il reste là, me lance Claudia Joy avec colè me tourne vers elle pour lui faire face.

Je sais qu'elle ne veut que le meilleur pour moi, pourtant je n'approuve pas sa décision d'en parler à son époux.

-Michael a déjà transmit son affectation, il partira Denise, je ne veux pas me retrouver face à ton cercueil, il partira dès la semaine prochaine et en attendant…tu viens t'installer chez nous.

-Non, hors de question, je ne pars pas d'ici.

-C'est non négociable.

-Si, justement, je suis encore chez moi, alors, sors d'ici.

Je passe à côté d'elle et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'entends ses pas pressés derrière moi. Elle m'a mise en colère, comment ose-t-elle se comporter de cette manière avec moi?

-Vas-t-en, dis-je en la regardant une nouvelle fois.

-Denise…

-Patrick ne va pas tarder à entrer, je dois préparer le dîner, rentre chez toi Claudia Joy, retrouve ton époux et tes enfants et laisse-moi.

Elle s'approche de moi un peu plus et pose tendrement sa main sur mon poignet. Je le retire rapidement en étouffant un cri de douleur.

-Denise…soupira la jeune femme en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-S'il te plait, rentre chez toi, s'il sait que tu étais là ce sera pire acquiesce et quitte ma maison.

Je la regarde emprunter l'allée qui la conduit dans la rue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la haie que j'essaie de faire pousser depuis des mois déjà. Puis, je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Après quelques temps adossée contre celle-ci, je rejoins la cuisine à nouveau et me mets à préparer le dîner de ce soir. J'espère que mon amie parlera à son époux et qu'il annulera l'ordre de départ de Patrick. Je prie également qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, sinon cette nuit risque d'être encore plus douloureuse que la précédente et peut être que cette fois, je ne verrais pas le soleil se lever.

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Je me trouve bien occupée à préparer le dîner dans notre cuisine, mais pourtant je l'entends distinctement. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Lorsque mon époux claque la porte de cette manière, cela signifie qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée ou qu'il est encore une fois ivre. Mais quoique se soit, je sais que pour moi cette nuit va être douloureuse, jusqu'au moment où il finira par s'endormir et que je regagnerais la salle de bains pour me soigner…et pleurer. Je ne tarde pas à savoir, qu'en effet, il s'est passé quelque chose cette après midi. Le voici qu'il entre dans la pièce et me lance un regard noir.

-Le repas n'est pas encore fini?

-Si, dis-je timidement, assieds-toi, tout est prêt, je t'ai même fait une tarte aux lui souris tendrement mais il ne répond pas.

Il me jette un dernier regard et s'assoit en silence. Alors je le sers, je me sers également et je m'assoie en face de lui. Il n'a pas bu, je ne sens que l'odeur de fumée sur lui, mais pas d'alcool, je suis soulagée. Nous mangeons tranquillement. Je ne lui pose aucune question, je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas. Mon époux se contente de manger sans même me regarder. Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais que quelque chose le tracasse. J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas l'annonce que m'a faite Claudia Joy cette après-midi. Je connais son comportement, le fait qu'il reste silencieux signifie qu'il rumine quelque chose, une chose que je ne vais pas tarder à connaître. Il cherche simplement ses mots, ceux qui feront le plus mal. Après avoir terminé le repas, je débarrasse la table et je lui apporte la tarte que j'ai faite avant que mes amies ne viennent, cette après-midi même.

-Denise, murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux vers le regarde avec intérêt, mais toujours en silence de peur de faire une bêtise qui me vaudra sa colère.

Je le vois serrer les poings et son regard s'assombrit. Je tremble. Qu'ais-je fais, ou n'ai pas fait cette fois?

-Je vais partir à Pearl Harbor, dit-il avec calme en me regardant le savais, ce que je redoutais était sur le point de se passer.

Je dois garder mon calme, essayer de faire taire ces tremblements qui commencent à me gagner de la tête aux pieds.

-P…Pearl Harbor? Mais…chéri, pourquoi, tu…

-Holden, m'y envoie.

-Pour quelle raison doit-il le faire?

-Je suis sûre que tu connais la raison.

Il se lève et s'approche doucement de moi. J'ai peur, peur comme jamais je n'ai eu peur auparavant. Parce que toutes les autres fois où il a levé la main sur moi je savais qu'au fond je connaissais cet homme. Mais ce soir, je ne le reconnais plus, il n'y a plus rien dans son regard que de la colère, je dirais même de la haine.

-Je t'assure je…Il me prend violement les poignets et les serres avec force.

-Patrick, arrêtes, je t'en prie, dis-je dans un sanglot de douleur.

-C'est de ta faute, dis-le, dis-moi que c'est toi qui est allé le voir. Dis-moi, Denise que tu as parlé à ta grande amie. Tu voulais que je partes d'ici, pour que tu puisse faire n'importe quoi, je le sais, je te connais.

-Nooon, je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait.

-Ne me mens pas, cri-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Tu n'es qu'une garce, crois-tu que je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait ici pendant que j'étais en Europe?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, je te l'ai déjà dis, il ne se passait rien ici.

-Menteuse, fit-il plus fort avant que je ne sente sa main entrer en contact avec ma joue.

Sous la force du coup je me retrouve à terre, je sens le sang dans ma bouche. Ma lèvre est ouverte. J'approche mes doigts de mon visage et j'essuie le sang qui y coule doucement.

-Mais tu sais, je n'irais pas seul à Pearl Harbor, tu viendras avec moi, murmure-t-il en se penchant sur moi, il est hors de question que je laisse ma chère et tendre épouse ici, toute seule.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, dis-je en me relevant, m'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

-Pas le droit? Lança-t-il en riant. Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui a à me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas.

-Patrick, nous ne sommes pas en guerre, Pearl est…

-La ferme, crie-t-il une nouvelle fois avant que sa main ne s'abatte sur moi à nouveau.

Je me retiens au plan de travail, je ne dois pas m'effondrer, je dois résister, cette fois je ne dois pas le laisser me frapper jusqu'à presque l'évanouissement. Pas cette fois…

-Tu va la fermer, oui, dit-il en frappant encore, c'est de ta faute, ta faute…Je ne partirais pas, nous allons quitter Fort Marshall tous les deux, nous irons trouver une ville loin d'ici.

-Tu ne peux pas, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Je peux tout faire, chérie, dit-il sur mes lèvres en serrant ses doigts sur mon cou, tu es à moi, n'oublie pas.

Je suffoque, il veut me tuer, je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui il le veut vraiment, j'en suis certaine. Alors que ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, je le sens desserrer ses doigts. La colère ne s'apaise pas pour autant. Je reprends mon souffle et il s'éloigne un peu de moi. En quelques secondes, il renverse la table, faisant voler dans la pièce ce qui s'y trouvait posé. Je vois le couteau tomber à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne le quittes pas des yeux. Si mon époux se tourne vers moi et me refait du mal, je le ferais, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. Il se passe quelques secondes où Patrick reste immobile puis, il me regarde à nouveau.

-Ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille, la seule solution pour qu'on soit ensemble…

Je suis son regard qui se pose sur le couteau. J'espère me tromper, il va le faire, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Je sens la peur m'envahir un peu plus. Ce soir, tout est fini. Je vais lui échapper, ne plus souffrir sous ses coups et ses insultes, je vais m'échapper de cet enfer et c'est lui qui me dé se baisse et se saisit du couteau. Il le pointe vers moi. Je vois les larmes faire leurs apparitions dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je souhaiterais de tout cœur pouvoir fuir, mais je n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste, je suis paralysée.

-Nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais, murmure-t-il.

-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, Patrick.

-C'est trop tard, tu m'as trahi et à présent, tu vas en payer le prix.

Seulement , je ne compte pas le laisser faire. Je dois me battre, même si l'issue semble fatale, je me dois de me battre, parce que je me suis toujours battue… avant. Je le pousse violement et je me dégage de son emprise. La haine refait surface alors qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Je me jettes sur un tiroir dans lequel je range les autres couteaux de cuisine. Je sens une main m'agripper à la taille avant que la lame ne me coupe dans le dos. Je me tors de douleur alors que mon époux continue de hurler des paroles blessantes. Je tombe sur le sol froid. Il ne se passe que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'empoigne par les cheveux et ne m'oblige à le regarder. -Je t'aime, Denise, dit-il avant que le couteau ne s'abatte sur il n'a pas vu que moi-même j'en avais saisit un autre. Et avant de sentir la lame d'acier dans ma peau, je le frappe à mon tour, en pleine poitrine. Je croise son regard d'incompréhension. En une seconde à peine, il lâche le couteau et se laisse tomber. Je sens son poids sur mon propre corps. Je le repousse doucement, toujours le souffle coupé par ce que je venais de faire. Il est à terre, couvert de sang. Ses yeux se posent sur moi encore une fois.

-Tu es libre, c'est-ce que tu voulais, murmure-t-il à bout de souffle avant de fermer les vois la tâche de sang se faire plus grande sur sa poitrine, je l'ai frappé en plein cœur.

Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué cet homme qui me faisait du mal depuis si longtemps, j'ai tué mon époux. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. J'ai l'impression d'être le pire des monstres, j'aurais dû le comprendre, l'aider à aller mieux, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il ne méritait pas cette vie. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux , mon corps tout entier me fait mal, le sang continue de couler dans mon dos et sur mon visage. Cette maison qui devait rester toujours propre et parfaitement bien rangée est tellement en désordre. Le sang recouvre le sol de notre cuisine, des traces sont bien visibles sur le plan de travail, la table est renversée, la vaisselle est cassée. Je me trouve toujours adossée contre le meuble de rangement blanc en bois, tenant le couteau responsable de la mort de mon époux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent? Que dois-je faire? Je n'ai qu'une envie, tourner cette arme vers moi et l'enfoncer dans mon cœur également. Il avait raison je suis libre, je n'aurais plus à vivre dans la peur et pourtant, je me sens si mal. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son corps couvert de sang. Une quantité de souvenirs refait surface. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, notre premier rendez-vous, sa demande en mariage, nos noces, je me rappelle de tous ces bons souvenirs et je me sens encore plus mal. Mais en voyant cet homme baignant dans son sang et le mien à quelques centimètres de moi, je me souviens également de son départ pour l'Europe, de son absence, de son retour et de l'enfer qui l'en suivit. Je revois la haine dans ses yeux, sa main s'abatant sur mon visage, les nuits où il à goûté mon corps alors que je ne le souhaitais pas. J'essaie de me calmer, d'oublier tout ça et tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas et je continue de pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Patrick s'est écroulé. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je suis prise de panique une nouvelle fois, que va-t-il m'arriver à présent? Les voisins ont dû entendre nos cris, ils ont dû appeler la police militaire. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions. Une femme entre dans la pièce en courant. Elle s'arrête un instant, regardant autour d'elle l'état dans lequel se trouve l'environnement qui m'entoure. Ses yeux se posent sur Patrick avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi. Claudia Joy émet un soupir de soulagement et se précipite sur moi.

-Denise, murmure-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Ne touchez à rien, lance un homme entrant aussi.

Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je en sanglotant, je ne voulais pas…je…il a voulu me tuer.

-Calme toi, me lance tendrement Claudia Joy, vous voyez bien qu'elle est terrorisée, dit-elle avant de s'agenouiller et de me prendre contre elle, je te demande pardon, c'est de ma faute, murmure-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Je lâche le couteau que je tenais toujours et je me blottis contre mon amie. L'endroit où elle a posé ses mains me fait mal mais je ne proteste pas, je me sens en sécurité. Je ferme les yeux et je me blottis encore un peu plus contre elle pendant de longues minutes. J'entends les hommes parler un peu plus loin, mais je n'écoute pas leurs paroles. La police finit par partir. « Homicide en état de légitime défense » C'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre avant que Claudia Joy ne m'aide à me lever. Je salue brièvement Michael qui se tient sur le pas de la porte avant de suivre mon amie à l'extérieur. Une ambulance est là, prête à me soigner mais une housse mortuaire se trouve à côté. Des hommes l'emmène à l'intérieur alors que d'autres me donne les premiers traitements. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle, que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Après quelques minutes, mes amis reviennent. Ils me proposent de m'installer chez eux quelques temps. J'accepte à contre cœur, je sais que pour eux, vivre avec une meurtrière ne sera pas une bonne chose mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vivre seule, la solitude me fait beaucoup trop peur. Claudia Joy ne me quitte pas un seul instant, gardant sa main sur la mienne. Michael quant à lui, doit encore rester pour tout arranger, son statut de Commandant l'y force et d'un côté je l'avoue que je suis soulagée qu'il soit également mon ami, sans cela peut être n'aurais-je pas le droit à autant de clémence. Claudia Joy me fait quitter ces lieux. Et après un dernier regard accorder à cette maison où j'ai vécu des moments heureux mais aussi terribles, nous marchons dans la rue jusque chez elle. Sur le chemin nous rencontrons d'autres femmes, d'autres militaires, qui, j'en suis certaine, ne tarderont pas à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Les rumeurs iront bon train dès demain matin sur la base. Et moi, je ne chasserais pas ces images douloureuses de mon époux baignant dans son sang. Je sais que cette image, comme celles que lui à pu voir en Europe, ne me quittera jamais, j'espère simplement pouvoir vivre avec.


	2. Chapter 2

23 Octobre 1941

Base militaire de Fort Marshall

Caroline du Sud

USA

Voilà près d'un mois que je vis chez mon amie et son époux. Les choses ne se sont pas améliorées pour autant. J'ose à peine quitter l'intérieur, je me contente de passer quelques heures dans le jardin spacieux et arboré qui entoure la maison. Il m'arrive cependant de surprendre des regards noirs dans la rue un peu plus loin. J'ai entendu une conversation à mon sujet il y a de cela une semaine lorsque j'avais accompagné Claudia Joy au marché. On parlait de moi, de mon « crime horrible » celui qui reste dans les esprits de toutes et de tous. Une femme de sous-officier qui tue sauvagement son époux dans un excès de colère, de jalousie, un crime d'intérêt. Claudia Joy a senti mon trouble, elle est la seule qui connait la vérité, mais pour autant, je lui ai demandé de ne rien en faire. Les commérages me touchent, la méchanceté et l'ignorance des autres me glacent le sang et me donne l'envie d'hurler. Mais pourtant, je me tais, je reste silencieuse, comme je l'ai été depuis des années. Les choses n 'ont pas tant changées finalement. Les bleus et les coupures présents sur mon corps disparaissent peu à peu, certaines cicatrices persistes, d'autres ne se voient même plus. Pourtant, mon cœur lui, ne cesse de saigner de chagrin. Tristesse de n'avoir pu sauver cet homme qui m'avait tant donné par le passé, remords de n'avoir pas pu prendre une autre décision, douleur d'être traité comme une criminelle. J'ai peur également que la réputation de mes amis en pâtissent. Ils sont attentionnés avec moi, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que leur gentillesse ne se retourne contre eux. Cette triste histoire a bien fait souffrir trop de monde, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle les accable davantage. Même s'ils me disent de ne pas m'en inquiéter, la réalité est toute autre. J'ai décidé de changer les choses, de toute manière le protocole ne me permet pas de rester habiter chez eux indéfiniment. Et j'ai besoin de quitter tout ça. J'ai envie de quitter la base, la ville, la Caroline du Sud, les Etats-Unis, pourquoi pas? J'ai envie de quitter cette vie. Je soupire bruyamment en refermant le livre que je lis depuis le début de cette après-midi, assise dans cette balancelle en bois sous le grand Saul pleureur. Je mets ma tête en arrière pour soulager ma nuque. Je retire la pince en métal qui retenait mes cheveux et je les laissent tomber dans mon dos. Les larges boucles se balancent au souffle léger du vent. Je souris timidement, je me rappelle la fois où nous étions en balade à cheval avec Patrick. Nous nous étions perdus en forêt, du moins, c'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait croire et nous avions passé la nuit au bord d'un lac. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cet instant. C'était un bon moment, un de mes meilleurs souvenirs passé avec lui. Je n'oublierais la manière dont il a détaché mes cheveux, dont ses doigts ont glissés entre les mèches sombres. Cette nuit avait sans doute été la plus magique de ma vie, bien loin de toutes les autres que nous avons vécu depuis son retour du front. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je me dois de ne plus penser à tous ça. Je dois tenter d'oublier. Oublier pour ne pas souffrir, encore, toujours. Je me redresse, je dois me reprendre en main après tout, j'ai toujours été combative, j'ai simplement oublié mon indépendance et cette rage de vivre que j'éprouvais étant jeune. Je dois reprendre ma vie en main. J'y réfléchis depuis ce terrible accident. J'ai pris ma décision. Encore quelques mois ici et ensuite je partirais, pour toujours. Il faut seulement que je trouve un petit logement en ville et que je suive les cours d'infirmières. Ce métier me convient, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter? Je l'ai voulu depuis longtemps déjà, c'est le moment, maintenant ou jamais. Je me lève, comme poussé par un élan de vie. Je prends le livre que j'avais posé à côté de moi peu de temps avant et je regagne la grande maison vide, mon amie est sortie. Je regagne la cuisine, je vais leur préparer le souper. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour les remercier de leur hospitalité. Je suis dans la cuisine depuis une bonne heure déjà. Tout mijote tranquillement.

Je me dirige vers le poste de radio. Encore des mauvaises nouvelles. L'Europe est sans dessus-dessous. Cela ne cessera donc jamais? N'auront-ils jamais fini ces massacres? Auront-ils un jour assez de voir leurs semblables souffrir et mourir? Si je pouvais faire cesser toutes ces atrocités, je le ferais dans la seconde, je ne sais que trop au combien on souffre lorsque nous sommes des spectateurs impuissants face aux ravages de la guerre. Notre pays n'est pas en guerre, il la refuse, cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ces malheureux de l'autres côté de l'Atlantique. Si je le pouvais je partirais, sur le champ. Ils doivent avoir besoin de monde pour soutenir les troupes, les soigner, leur prêter main forte. Je suis américaine, mais je sais que tôt ou tard, nous seront tous concernés par cette guerre, qu'on le souhaite ou non, qu'on ferme les yeux ou qu'on suivent tout à la radio ou au cinéma. Nous nous devons d'être concernés, par un côté comme par un autre. Alors, j'ai pris ma décision, je vais suivre les cours à l'hôpital, je vais devenir infirmière, m'engager peut être. Etre là ou l'on a besoin de moi, faire bouger les choses. A la fin de notre repas, Amanda et Emmalin, les jeunes filles de mes amis vont se coucher. Michael rejoint son bureau et Claudia Joy, la cuisine. J'aide à débarrasser et à faire un peu d'ordre. En silence, toujours en silence, parce que je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Je sais que mon amie tient à moi. Lui avouer que j'ai n'ai qu'une envie; de quitter cet endroit synonyme en majeure partie de malheurs, me fait peur. Je sais qu'elle aura du mal à approuver ma décision de tout quitter. Du moins, de quitter mes amis, car il n'y à plus rien d'autre ici qu'eux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus rien à y gagner.

-Denise, murmure Claudia Joy à côté de me tourne vers elle et lui lance un timide sourire, essayant ainsi vainement d'effacer le trouble qui m'envahit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée. S'est-il passé quelque chose cette après-midi?

-Non, non rien.

-Denise, je te connais par cœur, je sais quand tu me cache quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? Peut être ne me connais tu pas aussi bien que tu le crois.

-Très bien, soupire mon amie, mais oses me dire le contraire, droit dans les ferme les yeux quelques instants, quittant ainsi son regard.

Elle me connait dans les moindres détails, elle a parfaitement raison, je ne peux rien lui cacher.

-Je vais quitter Charleston, dis-je en la regardant à nouveau. Je vais apprendre un métier, et je vais vivre seule à nouveau, dans ma propre maison. Parce qu' ici, je ne le pourrais pas.

-Que vas-tu faire? Et où comptes-tu t'installer?

-Je ne sais pas encore où, mais je compte devenir infirmière.

-Infirmière? Mais Denise tu ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable? Ne suis-je donc qu'une bonne à rien? C'est ça que tu sous entends?

-Je ne suis pas Patrick, murmura mon amie en me prenant par les épaules, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne dirais une telle chose de ta part. Je suis étonnée voilà tout. Et j'ai peur pour toi. C'est une chose de vouloir tout laisser derrière soi, mais une autre de se trouver seule, à chaque minute.

-J'ai besoin de respirer, ici, j'ai l'impression de mourir, Claudia Joy. Je ne veux pas que vous en fassiez plus pour moi que ce que vous avez déjà fait, toi et Michael. Je n'oublierais jamais tous ces efforts et je vous en remercie à chaque seconde, cependant, c'est une mauvaise chose que de rester ici. Pour vous, comme pour moi.

-Que racontes-tu là? -Je sais ce que les gens disent de moi sur la base, c'est une mauvaise chose pour vous de me côtoyer.

-Denise a raison, lança Michael en entrant, je suis navré de le confirmer mais c'est vrai. Le climat au sein de mon commandement est plus que mauvais, et les hommes ne tiennent plus compte de mon statut. Même s'ils respectent mon grade par peur de représailles, je ne te dirais pas les choses que j'entends dans mon dos. Je suis vraiment désolée Denise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, soupirais-je en souriant, je le comprends parfaitement. J'en ai pris conscience et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de partir, peut être à New York, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

-New York? Lance Claudia Joy. Denise…je t'en prie.

-Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien, je suis une grande fille. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur mes amis ici, il y a toujours le courrier postal. Nous nous écrirons, je pourrais avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde et je vous en donnerais de moi également.

-Ta décision est prise? Il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis?

-Non, je suis navrée Claudia Joy, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

Je la vois s'éloigner de moi et regarder au sol un instant. Elle croit que je n'ai pas remarqué les larmes qui se cachaient au fond de ses yeux. Elle espère que je ne la vois pas dévaler sa joue à présent.

-Quand pars-tu?

-Lorsque j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me loger avec le peu d'économie qui me restent et lorsque je pourrais suivre ma formation. Je pense que dans un mois, peut être deux, tout devrait être réglé.

-Très bien, nous avons encore deux mois dans ce cas, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi et en me souriant tendrement.

-Oui, dis-je en acquiesçant.

Elle me sourit de plus belle et essuie brièvement les larmes sur ses joues. Puis, elle quitte la pièce, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Je croise le regard de Michael qui se tient un peu plus loin. Il me sourit.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, me murmure-t-il.

-Je l'espère de tout cœ m'adresse un dernier signe de tête et quitte la cuisine afin de trouver son épouse.

Je passe machinalement ma main sur mon front. Partir à New York n'a jamais été une idée concrète pour moi. Cela était toujours un rêve d'aventure plus qu'autre chose. Mais lorsque j'ai fait la liste des endroits où j'aurais voulu vivre, New York est apparu en tête de liste. Plutôt en deuxième position, après la France, mais là, ce rêve n'est bien qu'un rêve.

10 Décembre 1941

Gare de Charleston

Caroline du Sud

USA

Nous venons d'arriver à la gare centrale. Dans moins d'une heure je m'en irais, je quitterais pour toujours cette ville où j'ai vécu près de quinze ans. Je quittes cette vie, mes souvenirs, mes amies. Elles sont venues me saluer. Claudia Joy, Pamela et Roxy avec qui je m'entends très bien depuis son arrivée sur la base. Michael n'est pas venu me dire adieu, il l'a fait ce matin avant que nous montions en voiture pour venir en ville. La base est en effervescence, il y a trois jours de cela la guerre nous a touché, violement, précipitamment. Pearl Harbor a été attaquée. Pour nous tous cette petite île du ¨Pacifique était synonyme de paradis il y a de cela encore quelques semaines, chaque marin, pilote et Marin's rêvait d'y séjourner. Mais la guerre est arrivée, les Japonais ont attaqué et ce paradis est devenu un enfer. On ne compte plus les blessés, les morts et les portés disparus qui hantent le fond du port où toute l'armada était stationnée. La nouvelle avait été répandue comme une trainée de poudre, l'Amérique entrait en guerre. Nous y voilà, les soldats encore dans le pays sont appelés à aller au front. Roxy tremble de devoir laisser partir son époux, il aura encore cependant deux mois ici pour parfaire sont entraînement, puis, il partira en Europe sans doute. Michael, lui restera ici, sa position ne lui permet pas d'aller au front. Claudia Joy est soulagée, mais son époux au contraire admet mal cette situation. Chase, l'époux de Pamela part pour le Pacifique plusieurs semaines. Il est médecin et plutôt doué, ils ont besoin de lui. Pour moi ce sera New York, je vais en avoir du travail, tous ces jeunes appelés à qui il faudra faire les visites médicales et les soldats qu'il faudra examiner avant peut être, le front, quelque part en Europe ou en Asie. Nous nous trouvons dans le grand hall de la gare. Mes amies se tiennent timidement devant moi, ne sachant comment réagir face à la situation. Elles sont tristes je le vois bien, mais elles savent contenir les larmes. Chacune d'elle tient fermement son sac devant elle, je souris un instant en voyant les mains habillées de gants noir, rouge et blanc tenant fermement les lanières en cuir. -Bon eh bien, il va falloir que je me décide à y aller, le train ne va pas m'attendre. Je leur souris avant de faire un pas vers elle.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

-Oui Pamela, j'en ai bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut grâce aux cookies de Claudia Joy.

-J'aurais voulu en faire, mais tu sais à quel point ils sont abominables, dit-elle en riant.

-Oh oui, je le sais, dis-je sur le même ton, ne t'en fais pas, le livre que tu m'as donné pour le voyage est déjà un cadeau bien suffisant.

-Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps de faire un peu de point de croix, me lance timidement Roxy.

-Je trouverais bien le temps, et puis je vous écrirais bien sûr, lorsque j'aurais l'adresse de mon logement à New York j'en ferai de même. L'institut est situé près de Broadway vous vous rendez compte?

-Ne deviens pas une danseuse sans nous prévenir, lance Pamela en souriant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas envie de faire une carrière d'artiste, pas avec ce que le monde vit aujourd'hui.

-Pourtant, je suis certaine que le monde perdra une danseuse talentueuse, belle comme tu es, tu en aurais fait chaviré des cœurs.

-Je t'en prie, dis-je en rougissant doucement, je n'ai pas envie de faire chavirer les cœurs, ma vie future sera consacré aux autres, je serais une nonne.

Nous rions toutes les quatre avant que le silence pesant ne retombe. Autour de nous le monde s'agite mais nous ne sommes pas pris dans cet élan. J'entends pourtant une voix dans le haut parleur annoncer l'arrivée de mon train, je dois vraiment me dépêcher si je ne veux pas le manquer.

-Fais attention à toi, me lance Claudia Joy avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Et n'oublie pas que nous seront toujours là si tu en as besoin.

-Je n'oublierais jamais, dis-je en m'éloignant un peu.

Nous nous étreignons toutes les quatre, sans même nous soucier du monde qui nous regarde étrangement. J'ai l'impression de laisser une partie de mon cœur ici avec elles, elles étaient ma famille. Ma vie. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens les larmes couler, moi qui voulais être forte, et bien voilà qui est raté. Je me blottis un peu plus contre elles. Il faut que je me reprenne, le train, le départ, maintenant. Je m'éloigne et leur adresse un dernier sourire puis, je prends ma valise et je me dirige vers le quai. Sans me retourner, surtout ne jamais se retourner, jamais. Le train est déjà en place, je me dirige vers un wagon, j'essaie péniblement d'hisser ma valise par la porte étroite. Mais, non, aucun moyen de l'y faire entrer, elle est bien trop lourde. Je soupire bruyamment, regardant aux alentours si ne se trouve pas un cheminot qui pourrait me prêter main forte. Mais non, personne, le quai est bondé et cependant aucune âme charitable ne vient me donner un coup de main.

-Madame, avez-vous besoin d'aide?

Je sursaute. Je me tourne vers l'homme qui m'a interpellé. Il a fière allure dans son uniforme de Major. Le sourire qu'il me lance est doux et amical. Il a la stature carrée, bien qu'étant de ma taille. Ses yeux bleus me fixent intensément, ses cheveux blonds reflètent les rayons du soleil.

-Je euh…oui, j'aimerai vraiment entrer cette valise, pourriez-vous m'aider?

-Oui, laissez-moi faire.

Je m'éloigne un peu pour le laisser faire. C'est avec facilité qu'il la porte dans le train, je le suis et je lui indique mon compartiment et ma place. Il me sourit en plaçant ma valise à côté de mon siège.

-Je vous remercie Major, dis-je en souriant avant de m'asseoir.

-Je vous en prie, faites bon voyage Madame.

-Vous de même.

-Pour ma part, j'en viens, je vais passer quelques mois ici afin de former des soldats. Vous connaissez peut être la base de Fort Marshall?

-Oui, tout le monde ici la connaît.

-Si jamais vous revenez à Charleston, je serais ravi de continuer cette conversation avec vous, dit-il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser, mais je vais hélas devoir vous laisser, le train va partir.

-Bien, je doute revenir ici un jour, mais si tel est le cas, j'essaierai de me souvenir de votre me sourit et s'éloigne vers la porte.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à demander le Major Frank Sherwood, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Je ris doucement en repensant à l'audace avec laquelle il m'a fait la cour. Car c'est ce qu'il a fait, je ne me trompe pas. Les portes se ferment, le train s'emballe. Je repose mes mains sur les cuisses et je regarde dehors. Les gens se pressent pour saluer ceux qui partent. Sur le quai, je croise le regard bleu de ce Major. Il adresse un bref signe de la main ainsi qu'un doux sourire. Me les avaient-ils adressé à moi ou à une autre personne présente dans un compartiment voisin? Je l'ignore et dans le fond, je ne veux pas le savoir.

03 Janvier 1942

Institut Sainte Catherine

New York

USA

Nous voici un peu après la nouvelle année. Je me trouve dans ma petite chambre de l'institut. Il neige à New York. Il ne cesse d'y neiger depuis plusieurs jours, depuis bien plus d'une semaine. Les rues en deviennent presque impraticables. Ce temps me change de la Caroline du Sud, ou je n'ai jamais connue de Noel blanc. Ici, au contraire, tout est blanc. Je me suis rendue au Rockefeller Center le soir du réveillon, pour admirer le sapin le plus grand d'Amérique, décoré. Ce fut un spectacle incroyable, jamais je n'aurais pu penser voir un spectacle aussi beau. Depuis que je vis ici, j'occupe tout mon temps libre à visiter cette ville que je me prends à aimer de tout cœur. Lorsque nous terminons nos longues journées à l'institut ou à l'hôpital qu'il faut rejoindre en taxi, je me laisse tomber sur ce petit lit confortable. Je prends de quoi écrire et je raconte tout ce que je vois, fais et découvre à mes amies. Elles ne doivent pas me croire tant cela semble invraisemblable. Et pourtant, ceci est bien ma réalité à présent. Je respire, je vis. Même s'il m'arrive d'être extenuée et découragée, je suis heureuse. Je prends soin des malades, depuis peu, et j'aime le faire. Je suis également amie avec une jeune femme qui se trouve dans le même institut, la chambre à côté de la mienne. Nous sommes plusieurs femmes à nous côtoyer chaque jour, mais j'avoue que Jenny est un peu différente des autres. Elle est bien plus jeune que moi et je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Jenny est toujours de bonne humeur, elle me donne le sourire lorsque je me surprends à être mélancolique. Cette jeune femme à peine âgé de vingt-cinq ans a grandit ici, à New York. Elle est absente quelques jours, passant ces fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille. Elle m'a proposé de se joindre à eux, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me lier avec d'autres personnes. Mon passé reste encore bien présent à mon esprit et j'ai le sentiment que ma faute rester inscrite sur mon visage. Jenny m'a demandé l'une ou l'autre fois pourquoi j'étais partie de Charleston. Je lui ai simplement dis que mon époux était décédé et que j'avais eu besoin de prendre de la distance avec les lieux et les personnes que j'ai connue là-bas. Je sais qu'elle se doute que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, mais elle ne m'a rien demandé et je l'en remercie. Peut être un jour arriverais-je à parler de ça à quelqu'un, mais pour le moment, je préfère mettre cette pensée de côté. Je dois me concentrer sur l'avenir. Dès demain nous allons vacciner des soldats qui partiront au front en Europe. Certains iront dans le Pacifique, et nous allons devoir nous occuper d'eux pendant des semaines entières. Je ne dois pas penser à mon ancienne vie, sans cela je risque de ne pas tenir le choc en voyant défiler devant tous ces officiers, ces sous-officiers et ces jeunes garçons. Je respire profondément. Je suis assise à côté du poêle depuis une bonne heure déjà et je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Les hivers sont si froids à New York, c'est incroyable. Je décide de me lever et je jettes un regard par la fenêtre. Du givre s'est déposé sur la vitre, de la neige se trouve sur le carreau à l'extérieur. Un frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Si seulement il faisait moins froid. Je me dirige vers l'armoire et je prends un châle noir que je dépose sur mes épaules. Je souris un instant, Claudia Joy me l'avait offert à mon anniversaire il y a de cela trois ans déjà. Je lui dirais dans ma prochaine lettre que je l'ai emporté avec moi, cela la fera sans doute bien plaisir. Nous entretenons une correspondance régulière. Elle me parle une peu de ce qu'il se passe sur la base. Surtout en ce qui concerne Pamela, Roxy ainsi que leurs familles. Je suis ravie d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, même si j'avoue que lorsque j'arrive en bas de la page, mon cœur s'est un peu serré dans ma poitrine en lisant ses mots. Ils me manquent tous beaucoup c'est indéniable et pourtant, je refuserais d'y retourner, quoiqu'il arrive. Je soupire en voyant les gens se presser dans la rue. New York est toujours animée et cet élan de vie me permet de ne pas trop penser. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et je rejoins la chaise qui se trouve devant mon bureau. Je viens tout juste de commencer le point de croix que m'a offert Roxy avant son départ. Je vais tâcher de l'avancer le plus possible avant que les choses n'empirent et que de nombreux blessés ne reviennent de la guerre. Ma chef de service nous parle d'un envoi de matériel et de personnel médical en Europe, je ferais peut être partie de ceux qui partiront. Je dois encore profiter de ce calme qui nous entoure avant de, peut être, me trouver confronter aux combats et à la mort.

Le tourne disque s'est arrêté. Je change de disque et je prends le cadeaux de mon amie. Il ne se passe que quelques minutes avant que je n'entende un pas pressé dans le couloir et deux petits coups portés à ma porte. Je fronce les sourcils, je dépose le tissu sur mon bureau et je vais voir qui se trouve là. J'ouvre la porte et je me trouve face à la jeune femme blonde que je côtoie chaque jour depuis mon arrivée.

-Jenny, que fais-tu ici?

-Je viens te souhaiter une bonne année, dit-elle en souriant, et je viens te tenir compagnie.

-Mais, tu n'es pas chez tes parents? Dis-je avec étonnement.

-Non, je les aiment beaucoup mais, je ne les ai pas quitté depuis une semaine, je crois que j'ai besoin de voir un peu autre chose. Je peux entrer? A moins que tu sois en bonne compagnie.

-Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, dis-je en m'écartant de la porte pour la laisser passer, je suis seule ici.

-Oh, dommage, soupire mon amie en retire d'un revers de main le chapeau qui recouvrait ses cheveux et laisse tomber quelques flocons sur le sol.

Puis, c'est au tour de ses gants, son écharpe ainsi que son manteau long lui allant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle pose le tout sur le montant en fer du lit et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Pourquoi ce sourire? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais que de jeunes soldats arrivent dès demain à l'hôpital de la Pitié.

-Oui…

-Peut être y aura-t-il un charmant jeune officier, ou peut être deux.

-Deux? Un seul ne te suffit pas? Dis-je en riant tout en rejoignant la chaise que j'avais quitté un peu plus tôt.

-Un pour toi, un beau Capitaine, oh non, un Colonel, grand, les cheveux sombres et les yeux d'un brun profond.

-Pour ma part, je préfère les blonds aux yeux bleus, dis-je en lui faisait une grimace.

-Mmmh alors tu n'es pas contre? Lance mon amie en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Jenny à mon âge je…

-Tu n'es pas une nonne, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, et tu n'es pas âgée, tu es même très belle.

-Ma place dans la société n'est pas à changer, je suis veuve et je le resterais, aucun homme ne voudrais de moi, jamais je n'en épouserais un autre, il devrait être complètement fou pour me demander ma main.

-Allons, je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, tu peux être intime avec lui sans l'épouser.

-Jenny, dis-je en grondant, ces choses ne se font pas, tu ne devrais pas agir de la sorte.

-Oooh, je t'en prie, je plaisantais. Mais sache que s'il m'arrivait de tomber amoureuse d'un soldat qui devrait partir au front et sans doute ne jamais en revenir; eh bien, peut être que oui, je n'attendrais pas le mariage. Mes parents l'ont fait et ils ne s'aiment plus depuis des années déjà. Mon père ne se cache pas d'avoir des aventures, alors que ma mère, elle se trouve malheureuse dans ce rôle que la société d'aujourd'hui la enfermée.

-Excuse-moi, murmurais-je en approchant d' m'assoie sur le lit également et je lui prends doucement la main.

-Je veux seulement dire que tu es jeune Jenny, mais que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Et je suis certaine que tu trouvera un beau jeune homme qui s'emparera de ton cœur, avec tous ceux que nous allons devoir vacciner, tu auras l'occasion d'admirer. Surtout que Mary nous l'a bien dit plus d'une fois: « un bon vaccin est un vaccin que l'on administre d'une façon vive et…dans le postérieur. »

Jenny rit aux éclats et s'empare d'un oreiller avec lequel elle me frappe tendrement.

-Denise! En effet, tu n'es pas une nonne.

-Nous avons des yeux pour regarder non?

Nous rions toutes les deux comme des adolescentes. Jenny me redonne cette jeunesse et cette insouciance que j'ai perdue avec Patrick. A son âge j'étais déjà mariée depuis cinq ans et je me conduisais en parfaite maîtresse de maison. Alors qu'elle, elle respire la jeunesse et l'insouciance. Sous cet air enfantin, pourtant se cache une jeune femme forte et déterminée qui connait la valeur de la vie. Jenny a la tête sur les épaules, elle est courageuse et attentionnée. Elle est également très douée, puisqu'elle est sans doute la meilleure de nous toutes. Les malades l'apprécie pour sa joie de vivre et sa douceur, nous, pour son humour à toute épreuve. Jenny est une jeune femme formidable, une jeune femme à qui j'aimerai ressembler.

14 Février 1942

Hôpital de la Pitié

New York

USA

La journée n'en est qu'à la moitié. J'ai hâte qu'elle se termine pourtant. Voilà des semaines que nous nous occupons de vacciner des soldats en partance pour le front ainsi que pour les camps d'entrainement en Grande-Bretagne ou au Canada. Je n'en peu plus de voir tout ces hommes en bonne santé et guillerets sans penser à ce qui les attend, sans penser aux familles qu'ils laisseront peut être derrière eux. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à mon défunt époux. Je quitte un instant le tumulte de la grande salle où nous avons installé des dizaines de lits, séparés par des paravents et où se pressent de nombreux hommes. Je jettes un regard à ma chef de service qui se trouve assise à un bureau afin de remplir les papiers de ceux qui se pressent devant elle en file indienne. Mary est une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui ne se laisse plus manipuler depuis longtemps par les tendres sourires que lui adressent les malades et les jeunes gens espérant de pas être révoqués. Elle est impitoyable, mais elle a un grand cœur. Je souris un instant et je m'apprête à quitter la pièce. J'ai besoin de respirer quelques instants. Je me retourne et je m'engage dans le couloir. Sans crier gare, un homme arrive en face. Je n'ai le temps que de voir ses barrettes de Major avant qu'il ne m'attrape par le bras pour m'éviter de tomber face au choc.

-Pardonnez moi Mademoiselle, euh…Madame, murmura-t-il en me souriant tendrement.

-Oh, non, c'est moi je ne vous avais pas vu lui souris et je me dégage de lui, pour continuer ma route.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il plus fort pour que je le regarde à nouveau. Ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrez?

Je ris doucement.

-Non, je ne le pense pas.

-Si, voyons, je suis le Major Frank Sherwood, je me souviens de vous, à la gare…

-Ecoutez Major, je suis flattée de ce que je vous faites, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre d'hommes que je suis supposée connaître. Je pourrais former ma propre armée si je les connaissais tous, dis-je en riant.

-Pour ma part, je me souviens parfaitement bien de vous, me dit cet homme en faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et je poursuis ma route. Le quatorze février est particulièrement animé. Les jeunes hommes qui se pressent ici nous font la cour sans cesse. Ce n'est pas pour déplaire à nombreuses d'entre-nous et Jenny en particulier. Elle, au contraire, est ravie de cette situation. Chaque soir, nous passons de nombreuses minutes, voir même des heures à parler. Elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle entend et voit. Surtout ce qu'elle voit, car Jenny n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche. Je dois dire qu'il m'arrive aussi d'être quelque peu étourdie par l'un ou l'autre soldat, mais je ne le dis pas, je tiens à garder mes distances avec tout ceci. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils cessent de nous faire du charme. sursaute en entendant mon amie crier mon nom un peu plus loin. Elle sort de la grande salle et me sourit.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Mary voudrait que tu viennes, nous sommes débordées.

-Je suis partie à peine une seconde.

-Un convoi vient d'arriver de Fort Marshall. Je te laisse deux minutes pour te rafraichir mais tu ferais bien de venir.

-Très bien, dis-je dans un s'éclipse à nouveau.

Je me dirige vers une petite pièce adjacente ou nous nous réunissons lorsque nous ne sommes pas de garde. Je prends un verre et je me verse de l'eau. Fort Marshall. Nous y voilà. Je vais sans doute devoir m'occuper d'hommes ayant vécu sur la base en même temps que moi, des hommes qui sauront tout de mon crime. Il va falloir que je prennes sur moi, que je me montre courageuse et que, surtout je sache me détacher des choses. Je respire profondément et je quitte la pièce. J'emprunte le couloir et m'arrête un instant dans l'embrassure de la porte. Être courageuse. Je fais le chemin inverse que précédemment et je rejoins ma section, entre deux paravents. Je prends le premier dossier qui se trouve sur la haute pile déposée par une autre infirmière. J'appelle le premier soldat. Je lui exécute tous les soins dont je suis chargée; prise de tension, examen auditif, ophtalmologique, prise de poids, de taille, et vaccins en tout genre. Je suis au milieu de la pile lorsque je reconnais un nom qui m'est familier et qui me fait sourire.

-Trevor Leblanc, dis-je d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme s'avance vers moi en souriant. Il me tend la main que je serre avec joie.

-Madame Andrews, dit-il, comment allez-vous?

-Je vais plutôt bien, et c'est Denise Branch à présent, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille. Je suis ravie de vous voir, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, nous allons commencer.

Il acquiesce et prend place sur le lit d'auscultation.

-Comment va votre épouse? Vous venez directement de Fort Marshall?

-Oui, nous sommes arrivés hier au soir, Roxy va très bien, et…elle attend un enfant.

-Vraiment? Claudia Joy ne me l'a pas dis. Toutes mes félicitations.

-Elle ne le sait que depuis très récemment, et vous connaissez le courrier postal, dit-il en riant.

J'acquiesce en souriant et nous continuons de bavarder alors que j'effectue les soins. Après quelques minutes, je suis contrainte de le saluer, mais il m'assure qu'ils vont rester quelques temps à New York, je devrais avoir l'occasion de le voir l'une ou l'autre fois. Nous nous saluons chaleureusement puis, je prends en charge un autre soldat. Là encore ce nom me dit quelque chose, je l'ai entendu ce matin même. Je m'étonne de voir le nom d'un officier parmi les soldats. Je soupire et jettes un coup d'œil chez mon amie. Discrètement, je passe entre le paravent et le mur pour que personne ne me voit.

-Jenny, pourrais-tu me rendre un service? Pourrais-tu prendre ce dossier à ma place? C'est toi qui t'occupe des officiers à ce que je vois, je ne comprends pas qu'il se trouve dans ma pile de dossiers.

-Parce que c'est lui qui a demandé à l'être.

-Je te demande pardon? Dis-je avec étonnement.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Denise, il a insisté.

-Auprès de qui? De toi?

-Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait et qu'il devait te parler et que tu refuserais sans doute de le faire. Comme il venait de Fort Marshall, je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec ton passé.

-Non, je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin, mais il est persuadé de me connaître.

-Peut être est-il l'officier de tes rêves? Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Denise c'est la Saint Valentin.

Elle me sourit et appelle son prochain patient. Je me résigne à rejoindre mon espace de consultation et j'appelle le prochain nom.

-Major Frank Sherwood.

Il me lance un sourire franc en entrant avant de se diriger vers le lit de consultation.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Il s'exécute sans broncher et je me penche vers lui afin d'ausculter ses yeux. Je me trouve debout, contre ses jambes, une main posée contre son front et l'autre tenant fermement l'instrument. Mon visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Je peux presque sentir sa respiration sur ma peau. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Moi en revanche, je sens ma main trembler et un frisson parcourir mon corps tout entier. J'éloigne l'instrument de son regard sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Nous restons là, face à face à quelques centimètres, en silence. Je baisse enfin les yeux et il se racle brièvement la gorge. Il a perçu mon trouble je le sais, je le sens. Je m'éloigne et je prends un autre instrument. Je dois écouter son cœur. Je glisse ma main sous sa chemise et j'écoute avec attention. Son cœur bat vite, mais rien d'anormal, l'angoisse de l'examen médical, cela arrive souvent. Tout se passe dans un silence de cathédrale alors que le reste de la salle reste animée et bruyant. Cet homme qui semble manier les mots avec facilité reste muet comme une tombe et se contente de faire ce que je lui dis. La prochaine étape cependant sera éprouvante pour moi et mon sens de la retenue. Je me saisis de la piqure que je dois lui faire et je me tourne vers lui.

-Baissez votre pantalon Major, je vais devoir vous faire cette piqure.

-Où? Dit-il en faisant une grimace.

-Dans votre postérieur, allez.

-Euh…je préfèrerais dans le bras si vous le voulez bien.

-Non, il n'y a aucun traitement de faveur, retournez-vous que je puisse en finir avec vous.

-Etes-vous si pressé de me voir partir?

-Major, j'ai eu une longue journée, sans compter que j'ai rencontré un officier qui me donne du fil à retordre et qui m'a violement percuté tout à l'heure, alors je vous en prie, baissez votre pantalon que je puisse vous faire ce vaccin.

-Très bien, soupire-t-il en se retournant.

Il ouvre son pantalon et s'allonge. Je souris et je m'approche de lui. Je lui baisse un peu son sous vêtement et je plaque ma main sur sa peau afin de faire au mieux la piqure. Je dois me concentrer, ne pas tenir compte de cette chaleur soudaine qui m'envahie subitement. Je ferme les yeux un instant puis, j'enfonce d'un coup sec l'aiguille. Je le sens se contracter l'espace d'un instant avant que je ne retire l'aiguille et frotte l'endroit de la piqure avec un coton.

-Voilà, dis-je en remettant en place le tissu blanc, j'en ai fini avec me retourne afin de ranger mes ustensiles et il se rhabille.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui tend son dossier.

-Allez le remettre à l'infirmière au bureau à l'entrée.

-Oh, oui, elle est moins commode que vous.

-Mais, elle ne vous a pas fait de un piqure, elle.

-Non, certes, dit-il en riant. Merci Madame.

-Je vous en prie Major, dis-je en souriant.

-Une dernière chose, dit-il avant de sortir, vous devriez peut être vous placer de l'autre côté lorsque vous auscultez.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Les fenêtres, la lumière se trouve dans votre dos et…eh bien…le tissu de votre blouse est plutôt fin et…

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux avant de mettre les mains sur ma poitrine.

-Major, dis-je en grondant.

-Je le dis pour vous, ne le prenez pas mal, je doute que vous appréciez que les hommes…enfin, vous voyez.

Il me sourit timidement et passe de l'autre côté du paravent. J'aurais dû le piquer encore plus fort, il aurait eu un peu plus mal et cela lui aurait peut être appris les bonnes manières. Alors que je sens la tension monter en moi, étant heureuse qu'il ne se trouve plus devant moi pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, je le vois passer la tête.

-J'ai été ravi de vous revoir madame, dit-il en souriant.

Puis, il s'éclipse, me laissant muette comme une carpe. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits et d'appeler le prochain patient. Pourtant, cette fois je le fais asseoir de l'autre côté du lit de consultation, on ne sait jamais. Lorsque la fin de journée est arrivée, s'est épuisées que nous allons nous changer et que nous sortons du bâtiment. Il fait encore frais à cette époque et nous nous emmitouflons dans nos manteaux et nos capes. Jenny me montre fièrement une rose qu'un Lieutenant lui a offert.

-Il est charmant tu sais, il restera en ville encore plusieurs jours.

-D'où vient-il?

-Du Camp Pendleton. Il s'appelle Jack, nous iront peut être au cinéma le week-end prochain tous les deux, ou peut être danser qui sait?

-Je te souhaite de t'amuser en tout cas, dis-je en souriant.

-Denise? Ne serais-ce pas le Major qui voulait te voir aujourd'hui?

Je suis le regard de mon amie et je le vois un peu plus loin, se tenant droit et fier sur le trottoir et m'adressant un sourire. Nous nous dirigeons vers lui. Il sort un bouquet de son dos et me le tends.

-Pour me faire pardonner l'attitude que j'ai eue à votre égard aujourd'hui, dit-il alors que je me saisis des fleurs.

-Merci Major, dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas de moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis sincèrement navrée.

-Ce n'est rien, peut être pourrions-nous nous revoir prochainement, au cinéma ou au restaurant, je pourrais tâcher de me rappeler à vous.

-Je…je ne préfère pas, dis-je dans un soupire, ne le prenez pas contre vous, vous êtes un homme tout a fait charmant, seulement. Je suis navrée, je ne souhaite pas fréquenter d'homme pour le moment, j'ai perdu mon époux il a quelques mois.

-Je comprends parfaitement, me répond le Major sur un ton désolé, bien dans ce cas. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mesdames.

Il nous sourit et s'empare délicatement de ma main. Il l'approche de sa bouche avant d'y déposer un doux baiser sans quitter mon regard.

-J'ai été ravi de vous , sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigne et monte dans un taxi.

Nous le regardons partir. Jenny se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir.

-Un jour viendra où il faudra que tu t'accorde le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau.

Elle appelle un taxi et monte à l'arrière.

-Je sais, dis-je dans un murmure pour moi-même avant de monter à sa suite.

07 Avril 1942

Institut Sainte Catherine

New York

USA

Je rentre tard une fois de plus. Notre garde est enfin terminée et je suis heureuse de rejoindre l'institut pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Je salue mes collègues au fur et à mesure que chacune d'elle gagne sa chambre. J'arpente le couloir sombre toute seule pour les derniers mètres. Jenny n'était pas dans mon groupe elle a quitté l'hôpital depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Mais elle n'est pas rentrée directement ici, elle devait voir son beau Lieutenant rencontré deux mois auparavant. Je jette un œil vers sa porte close, il n'y a pas de lumière qui passe par le dessous de la porte, elle doit être endormie, ou peut être n'est-elle pas encore rentrée. Je souris un instant en pensant à mon amie. Puis, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'arrête. Il y a de la lumière. Qui pourrait-il bien se trouver là? A moins que peut être est-ce moi qui ais oublié de l'éteindre en partant ce matin? J'espère que rien d'anormal ne se passe. J'avance ma main vers la poignée. Une boule apparait dans mon ventre, ma gorge s'assèche. Je respire profondément et j'ouvre doucement. Je jettes un rapide coup d'œil dans toutes les directions. Tout est en ordre, aucun cambrioleur n'est venu mettre à sac ma chambre. Je soupire de soulagement. Il m'arrive d'avoir bien trop d'imagination par moment. Je me sens quelque peu idiote d'avoir eu peur de rentrer. Je pénètre dans la pièce et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Cependant, je me fige sur place en remarquant qu'une personne se trouve allongée sur mon lit. Sa chevelure dorée ondule doucement sur la couverture pourpre qui recouvre mon lit. Je pose mes affaires sur la chaise en bois qui se trouve à proximité de l'entrée et j'avance doucement vers le lit. Je m'assoie doucement sur le rebords et je penche vers mon amie. J'approche ma main avec prudence de son épaule afin de la réveiller mais en douceur. -Jenny, dis-je en un murmure, réveilles-toi. Je la vois se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même et étouffer un grognement de mécontentement. En bougeant, elle dégage un article de presse qu'elle devait tenir contre elle depuis quelques temps. Je le prends et lis à toute vitesse. Je soupire et regarde mon amie à nouveau. Je comprends mieux à présent. Mes doigts effleurent ses cheveux, dégageant une mèche blonde qui avalait son visage. Je m'approche à nouveau un peu vers elle et je me penche sur son oreille.

-Jenny, allez, il faut te réveiller.

La jeune femme bouge à nouveau et je croise son regard bleu. Je lui souris tendrement avant qu'elle ne se redresse brusquement.

-Que, que fais-tu déjà ici? Lance mon amie en voulant se pose ma main sur la sienne pour la retenir.

Elle me lance un regard désemparé avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Il est tard, je suis rentré de l'hôpital.

-Pardonne-moi d'être venue dans ta chambre, je…je voulais…enfin j'avais besoin…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois là. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle me sourit timidement avant de regarder le sol. Je resserre mes doigts sur sa main afin qu'elle me regarde et je reprends la parole.

-J'ai lu l'article, c'est pour cette raison que tu as pleuré?

-Il s'en va dans une semaine. Et il n'a même pas prit la peine de me le dire. Je l'ai vu encore ce soir, et il ne m'a rien dit.

-Jenny il part en Europe, peut être ne savait-il pas comment te l'annoncer?

Elle ne me répond pas et baisse les yeux à nouveaux. Je vois les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Jack, il la rendait heureuse. Elle espérait fonder une famille avec lui. Mais il y avait un, je ne sais quoi, qui ne me plait pas chez lui. Bien entendu je n'en ai pas parlé à mon amie, elle était bien trop amoureuse et je ne voulais en aucun cas ternir son bonheur. Mais tout porte à croire que je ne me faisais pas une mauvaise idée sur son compte. Ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il allait partir pour le Royaume- Uni quelques jours plus tard et laisser les journaux le lui informer, tout cela ne me semblait pas honnête de sa part. Mon amie secoue la tête de gauche à droite.-Non, il…il m'a simplement prit pour une idiote, ce n'est rien d'autre que cela. Je lâche doucement la main de Jenny avant de la prendre tendrement par les épaules et de l'attirer contre moi. Elle se laisse aller contre ma poitrine et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle et je caresse affectueusement ses cheveux en lui parlant doucement.

-Ca va aller. Tu verras tout va s'arranger.

-Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, plus jamais tu m'entends? Il part pour Southampton lundi mais s'il essaie de me contacter ou de me voir je ne lui répondrais pas, c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus rien savoir des hommes, ils sont tous de la même trempe.

-Tu ne peux pas dire cela, il existe des hommes bien, tu sais.

-Voilà pourquoi tu es ici? Me lance-t-elle en se redressant pour me regarder.

Si tu croyais à ce que disais tu ne serais pas là avec moi ce soir. J'acquiesce timidement. Elle n'a pas tord dans le fond. Moi aussi je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais laisser un homme m'approcher de trop près, de ne plus le laisser toucher mon cœur. Mais Jenny est jeune, elle ne peut pas réagir de la sorte. Elle est triste, voilà tout, une fois la douleur atténuée, elle changera d'avis, je le sais. Quand à moi, eh bien, je réfléchis depuis quelque temps à m'accorder le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau, peut être dans les bras d'un homme, qui sait?

16 Avril 1942

Port de New York

New York

USA

Il est encore tôt lorsque nous quittons l'institut ce matin là, toutes chargées avec nos valises. Notre séjour à New York touche à sa fin, notre formation est terminée à présent. Il nous reste encore bien des choses à apprendre, mais nous le feront sur le terrain. Mary nous accompagne, elle sera notre Lieutenant, puisque dès à présent, nous dépendons de l'armée. Bien que l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous le soupçonnions, aujourd'hui nous avons la confirmation, nous sommes officiellement rattachées à l'Etat. Notre président a déclaré que toute la nation devait soutenir ses soldats ainsi que d'œuvrer pour la victoire de la liberté sur les dictatures. J'avoue avoir un peu peur de ce qui nous arrive, mais j'essaie de rester optimiste autant que possible, surtout pour ma jeune amie, qui elle, est de plus en plus nerveuse. Le fait d'apprendre que nous prenons le bateau pour l'Europe ne l'enchante guère. Non pas qu'elle ait peur plus que tout autre de se trouver au cœur du conflit, alors que l'on pouvait se sentir en certaine sécurité ici, mais surtout par peur de rencontrer Jack sur le paquebot. Je lui ai dis qu'il était immense et qu'il lui serrait presque impossible de le croiser, mais Jenny reste pourtant incrédule. Elle ne croit pas ce que je lui dis, peut être parce que, moi-même je doute qu'elle ne le croise pas une seule fois en sept jours de voyage. Lorsque nous avançons sur le quai bondé, nous avons un peu de mal à nous frayer un passage jusque sur la passerelle afin de monter sur le bateau. Il y a une quantité incroyable de soldats, et quelques civils qui les saluent chaleureusement. Tout fourmille autour de nous et, porter nos bagages devient une vraie épreuve de force si l'on ne veut pas se retrouver de l'autre côté du quai. Après quelques minutes, Jenny m'a déjà devancé. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune et déterminée qu'elle, et si je ne m'éloigne d'elle que de quelques mètres, le passage se referme devant moi. Je dois battre des coudes pour avancer. Alors que je la vois déjà monter sur le bateau, je pose mon pied sur la passerelle. Une personne a poussé une autre, qui à son tour me bouscule. Je me sens vaciller, les talons ne sont vraiment pas une bonne chose. Je sens le poids de ma valise bien trop lourde me tirer vers l'arrière. Alors que je m'apprête à la lâcher et à me saisir de la corde de la passerelle pour ne pas tomber, je sens une main ferme et chaude se saisir de la mienne. Une fois mon équilibre reprit, je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a retenu. Il m'adresse le plus tendre des sourire.

-Madame, avez-vous besoin d'aide? Me murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres sans quitter mon regard.

-Je…je, Major.

-Je vois que je tombe à pic une fois de plus, laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il en prenant ma valise.

-Vous prenez ce paquebot vous aussi?

-Oui, cette fois-ci je ferais le voyage avec vous, me dit-il en fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi il me parle lorsque soudain mes souvenirs refont surface.

Tout s'était passé de cette façon, les mêmes paroles, le même regard. Il se saisit de mon bras afin que je monte avec lui sans tomber. Je resserre ma main dessus et je lui souris tendrement.

-Je me souviens de vous Major, dis-je en un soupir.

-Mon postérieur se souvient de votre piqure également, je ne pensais pas avoir mal encore deux jours après. De toutes mes blessures, celle-ci a été la plus douloureuse.

Je ris de bon cœur mais je ne lui réponds pas. Alors que nous arrivons en haut et que l'on vérifie nos billets, je lui indique la direction de ma cabine. Il tient à porter ma valise jusque là, et j'avoue que j'aime être en sa compagnie. Une fois devant la porte close, il dépose ma valise au sol et me prend tendrement la main.

-Je me dois de rejoindre mes soldats à présent, j'espère cependant que nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir durant le voyage.

-Je l'espère aussi, dis-je en souriant é dépose un baiser sur ma main et se redresse.

-Major, dis-je soudainement, lorsque je vous ai dis que je vous reconnaissais, cela n'a rien à voir avec votre visite médicale en février. Je me rappelle de cette rencontre sur le quai de gare de Charleston, vous m'aviez aidé à porter ma valise dans le train, tout comme aujourd'hui et vous m'aviez dit mot pour mot la même chose.

-Vous vous en souvenez? Et vous vous rappeliez que je vous ai dis cela?

-Oui, en quoi serait-ce étonnant, vous vous souveniez vous également.

-Pour ma part, c'est un peu différent, me répond le Major en rougissant doucement et en fuyant mon regard.

Je souris timidement. Il semble être un petit garçon prit en faute et la manière qu'il a de vouloir cacher son trouble me plait beaucoup.

-Vraiment? Dis-je pour le titiller un peu, en quoi serait-ce différent? Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que la porte derrière moi s'ouvre soudainement.

Jenny nous regarde tour à tour avant de sourire.

-Je…je me demandais où tu étais, dit-elle, mais euh…je vous en prie, continuez, je vais vous laisser.

Elle referme rapidement la porte et je me tourne vers l'homme qui se tient toujours devant moi.

-Je devrais y aller, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, madame.

-Vous de même Major, nous nous reverrons je l'espère avant d'arriver à Southampton?

-Je l'espère moi aussi. aurons ainsi tout à loisir de nous revoir.

J'acquiesce et me reprend la main sans quitter mon regard. Je lui souris et à ce moment là, se sont mes joues qui rosirent à leur tour. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen ceci est possible. Mais une fois de plus, la chaleur envahie mon corps tout entier. Lorsque je plonge mes yeux dans ce regard bleu océan, j'ai le sentiment de perdre pieds dans la réalité. Le Major se redresse et m'accorde un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner.

-Au revoir madame.

-Au revoir, dis-je.

Il emprunte le couloir sans même que je ne songe à bouger. Je le regarde partir simplement. Lorsqu'il se trouve à l'angle du couloir il se tourne une dernière fois et me fait un bref signe de tête. Je réponds de la même manière et il s'éclipse aussitôt. Mes yeux restent fixés vers l'endroit où il a disparu. Je respire enfin, mon cœur se calme dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Mes mains sont moites. Mais qu'a-t-il de si particulier pour me mettre dans un tel état? Je reste encore dans le couloir quelques secondes le temps de reprendre parfaitement mes esprits. Jenny ne doit pas voir dans quel état je me trouve, sans cela, les questions fuseraient aussitôt que je serais rentrée dans notre cabine. Je sais que quoiqu'il en soit elle n'hésiterait pas, mais si elle me voit calme, elle n'insistera peut être pas.

19 Avril 1942

Un paquebot à destination de Southampton

Océan Atlantique

Je regarde une fois encore le soleil se coucher sur l'immensité bleue et infinie. Le vent qui caresse ma peau m'emporte à chaque seconde un peu plus loin des Etats-Unis et de la vie que j'y ai laissé. Je ne regrette rien, car je sais que je vais pouvoir faire changer les choses dès aujourd'hui. A dire vrai, je crois en avoir le pouvoir depuis le jour où j'ai quitté Charleston. Mes amies me manque, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour. Pourtant, en quoi serait-il un jour particulier? Je l'ignore, mais je ressens ce certain vague à l'âme, l'impression que le temps emporte avec lui mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait, je devrais peut être m'en réjouir, qui sait? Quoiqu'il en soit, je regarde le soleil disparaître à l'horizon et le vent commence à me glacer le sang. J'ai toujours voulu faire une croisière sur un aussi beau paquebot, seulement je l'avais imaginé un peu différente. Nous sommes entourées de personnel médical, de soldats et de matériel nécessaire à l'effort de guerre. Mais je ne m'en plains, je sais que je suis à ma place ici. Je soupire bruyamment, il est temps pour moi de regagner la cabine. Une partie de jeu de cartes est programmée avec Jenny et trois infirmières avec qui nous bavardons très souvent. Je devrais rentrer dès maintenant, mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'avais eu le grand besoin de me trouver seule, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle en fut la raison. Je savoure le dernier rayon de soleil sur ma peau, je contemple les tons orangés et rouges dans lesquels il disparait. Je resserre mes doigts sur la rambarde en bois en jetant un dernier regard vers l'océan avant de décider de me retourner. Mais aussitôt que je suis face au pont, mon regard accroche celui d'un homme. Un Major. Le Major Frank Sherwood, je me souviens très bien de lui à présent. Il avance vers moi très doucement, tout en laissant son sourire s'agrandir davantage.

-Bonsoir madame, me murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Bonsoir Major, répondis-je dépose un baiser sur ma main qu'il avait prit à peine une seconde plus tôt, avant de la laisser délicatement retomber et de reprendre la parole.

-Je désespérais de vous voir avant d'arriver au port.

-Il nous reste environ cinq jours si je ne m'abuse.

-Trois sont déjà passé, me rétorque-t-il aussitôt en fuyant subitement mon regard.

Je souris timidement en accordant une grande importance à mes mains que je noue devant moi.

-Votre voyage se passe-t-il bien? Dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Oui, très bien. Nous sommes un peu trop attroupés à un même endroit, si vous voulez mon avis. Un tel navire n'est pas fait pour accueillir tant de soldats. Il a été construit pour emmener des couples en lune de miel à l'autre bout du monde, et non pour emporter avec lui des familles qui fuient les guerres.

-Ou des hommes prêts à se battre sur un autre continent. Ceux-là ne devraient pas quitter leur pays pour un autre sans jamais avoir la certitude de pouvoir en revenir.

-Il y a aussi des femmes qui font ce voyage. Elles sont toutes aussi courageuses que les hommes qui se trouvent au combat.

Je dissimule tant bien que mal la grimace qui traverse mon visage et manifeste mon trouble. Le Major le remarque et me sourit un peu plus largement encore avant de s'adosser à la rambarde et de regarder les vagues qui se forment bien des mètres en dessous de nous.

-Vous n'aimez pas ce que je dis? Me murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vos paroles, Major. Simplement, vous devez être le premier soldat qui ose dire que les femmes ont autant d'importance dans cette guerre que les hommes.

-N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

-Oh, bien sûr que si, dis-je en riant, je suis une féministe convaincue.

Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse. Je sens mon regard me sonder au plus profond de moi-même et je n'ose plus prononcer un seul mot, je me demande même si je ne retiens pas ma respiration.

-C'est bien dommage, grommelle-t-il. -Pourquoi? -Je…Je tenais à vous inviter. Mais je pense que se serait une mauvaise idée, suite à vos révélations. -Major je suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser ou vous blesser.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vous ai-je choqué? Demandais-je soudain prise de remords d'avoir été aussi honnête.

-Non, pas le moins du monde madame, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Il se détourne de moi pour fixer son regard à l'horizon qui s'assombrit de seconde en seconde. J'aimerai lui dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais quoi trop répondre. Alors nous restons silencieux, des secondes entières, peut être même de longues minutes, car j'ignore le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que l'homme à côté de moi s'est tourné vers l'océan. Je n'ose pas bouger, car je ne le souhaite pas. Je me sens bien avec lui, même si nous ne parlons pas, même avec ce certain malaise qui se trouve entre nous. Mais subitement, je me souviens de mon rendez-vous. Mes amies vont m'attendre, je me dois de les rejoindre au plus vite, à l'autre bout du paquebot. -Major, je vais hélas devoir vous quitter. On m'attend et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Il se redresse et se tourna vers moi à nouveau.

-Bien. Mais puis-je tout de même vous inviter au bal ? Je sais que vous avez perdu un époux il y a de cela quelques mois et je ne veux en aucun cas vous forcer la main et me montrer insistant auprès de vous. Mais je souhaiterai vous accompagner demain soir.

-Je suis flattée par votre proposition. En effet j'ai perdu mon époux il y a de cela encore peu de temps, mais ce n'est pas la raison à mon refus constant envers vous.

-Oh, suis-je si repoussant? Me dit-il en riant doucement.

-Non, vous êtes…Ce n'est pas cela. Je ne comptais pas me rendre au bal, pour plusieurs raisons à dire vrai.

-Suis-je en mesure de les connaître? Ou sont-elles personnelles?

-Elles le sont. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que je vous les énonce. Major, il n'est pas bon pour vous, ni pour votre réputation qu'on vous voit avec moi. Vos hommes doivent avoir confiance en vous, ils doivent être prêts à vous suivre n'importe où, ils doivent vous respecter.

-En quoi cela à avoir avec vous?

-Vous étiez à Fort Marshall. Avez-vous entendu parler d'une femme de sous-officier ayant assassiné son époux?

-Oui, elle a disparu avant mon arrivée, j'ai logé dans leurs quartiers à mon arrivée. Toute la base ne parlait encore que de ça. Connaissiez-vous cette femme?

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Il me faut lui dire, maintenant. Il doit s'éloigner de moi s'il ne veut pas briser sa carrière. Cependant je m'étais habitué à le voir de temps à autres, je me suis surprise à aimer son rire et le timide sourire qui illuminait son visage. J'aimais me plonger dans son regard aussi bleu que l'océan où règne une tendresse et douceur que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Madame? Me murmure-t-il en approchant un peu plus.

Je ne réponds pas et doucement je sens sa main glisser sous mon menton pour le lever. Les larmes ont coulées sur mes joues. Il me regarde avec une totale incompréhension sans enlever sa main de ma peau. Mais je baisse le regard, je ne peux pas le lui dire, même si je sais que je l'ai déjà perdu. Il retire sa main et reste debout devant moi en silence pour un temps que je jugerai être une éternité. Lorsque je consens à le regarder enfin, un éclair traverse son regard et il prend enfin la parole.

-Est-ce vous? Bredouille-t-il.

-Je suis navrée Major. Vous allez devoir trouver une autre cavalière pour ce bal.

-Répondez à ma question, me dit-il sur un ton froid et dur.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

Il se détourne de moi en soupirant profondément. Je savais qu'un tel aveu ne pourrait avoir que pour conséquence une telle réaction. Il ne connait pas la vérité et je ne compte pas le lui dire. Ce qu'il sait lui suffit à porter un autre regard sur moi, le mal est déjà fait. Alors, il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien à dire. Après tout, tout était déjà perdu d'avance, comment et pourquoi avoir espéré? Je sèche rapidement les larmes qui ont laissé de longues traces brûlantes sur mes joues. J'avale difficilement la salive qui s'était formée dans ma bouche et je rassemble toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser ma voix trembler. Je sers les poings en signe de détermination, car je ne dois pas faiblir. Je dois lui faire mes adieux, pour toujours.

-Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter bonne chance pour l'avenir, dis-je moins fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Faites attention à vous pour rentrer au pays en vie. Et ne perdez pas votre âme dans cette guerre, je vous en prie. Adieux Major.

Il me jettes un rapide regard sans dire un mot. Je m'éloigne de lui aussi vite que je le peux. Je veux quitter ce pont. J'entends des conversations sur mon passage, des rires, des mélodies fredonnées ou s'échappant des portes devant lesquelles je passe rapidement. Je ne me retourne pas, pas un seul instant. Je ne prête pas attention aux jeunes hommes, femmes, membres d'équipage, officiers et machinistes qui se trouvent sur mon chemin. Je ne pense qu'à rejoindre au plus vite ma cabine tout en essayant de ne pas être aveuglée par les larmes qui se sont mises à renaître dans les creux de mes yeux et qui coulent librement sur ma peau.

20 Avril 1942

Cabine de Denise et Jenny

Un paquebot à destination de Southampton

Océan Atlantique

Je finis la lettre que j'écris depuis de longues minutes à mon amie Claudia Joy. Je ne savais pas quoi lui écrire. Mais j'avais eu besoin de le faire. Voilà une heure déjà que Jenny est partie se promener sur le bateau. Moi, je n'en avais pas le cœur. Je préférerais rester dans cette cabine jusqu'à notre débarquement à Southampton. Je ne souhaite pas croiser une vieille connaissance venue de Charleston, ni même le Major Sherwood. Surtout pas le Major Sherwood. Je tente de le chasser de mon esprit depuis le jour précédent. Mais depuis hier, il ne fait que se rappeler à moi sans cesse. Même mes rêves furent immanquablement orienté sur lui. Je ne pense qu'à son regard, son sourire et le touché de sa main sous mon menton. Je pensais que ne plus le voir arrangerait les choses, mais non, bien au contraire et je le regrette. Je regrette tellement qu'il hante mes pensées et que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Cela ne fait qu'un jour après tout, le temps emportera avec lui le timbre de sa voix, l'étincelle qui anime son regard. Le temps me fera oublier, je le sais, il a toujours eu ce pouvoir. Je soupire bruyamment, comme si le poids qui alourdissait mon cœur ne fait que m'étouffer chaque seconde un peu plus. Puis, je tente de me concentrer sur la lettre que j'écris à mon amie. J'essaie de mettre de côté toutes ses pensées, j'essaie de ne plus m'éloigner vers ces regrets qui gagnent mon cœur. Mais alors que j'avais repris le fil de mon écriture, louant à mon amie les beautés d'un voyage sur l'immensité bleue où naissait le soleil et où il mourrait chaque jour, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre à la volée et se referme encore plus brutalement. Je jette un regard vers la jeune femme qui est entrée. Ses yeux sont si sombres. Je ne crois jamais avoir vu de tels éclairs dans son regard d'ordinaire si amical.

-Jenny, ca ne va pas? Dis-je doucement.

-Non. Jack, Jack est ici avec une espèce de danseuse de cabaret.

-Jenny, dis-je en me levant et en m'avançant vers elle. Je croyais que tu le savais.

-J'ai évité de sortir autant que possible de cette cabine pour ne pas le voir. Et le seul jour où je décidais de m'accorder un peu de temps pour me détendre et l'oublier, je le vois sur le pont inférieur avec cette fille.

-Je suis désolée.

-Oh, tu n'y es pour rien, soupire-t-elle sur un ton plus bas. Je le déteste tellement.

-Ne dis pas ca. Tu as tout de même partagé de bons moments avec lui.

-Ca ne change rien à ce qu'il est.

Je lui accorde un timide sourire qui ressemble davantage à une grimace avant de me diriger vers la table à nouveau. Jenny semble calmée. Je l'entends respirer dans mon dos, assise sur une couchette. Je m'apprêtes à reprendre ma lettre, lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

-Denise, ne devrais-tu pas te préparer pour le bal de ce soir? Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde avec étonnement.

-Je n'y vais pas.

-Le Major Sherwood m'a pourtant dit que vous y alliez ensembles.

-Quand t'as-t-il dit ça? Bredouillais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ce nom que je voulais oublier pour toujours.

-Aujourd'hui, me répond mon amie apparemment aussi étonnée que moi.

-Je ne compte pas aller à ce bal, Jenny. Avec le Major moins que tout autre; dis-je sur un ton sec en me retournant. Il a dû commettre une méprise, je lui ai dis que je n'irais pas.

-Le Major Sherwood ne semble pas être le genre d'homme à commettre une telle méprise. Est-il arrivé quelque chose pour que tu agisse de cette façon?

-Non, rien, dis-je le plus innocemment du monde alors que mon estomac se serra un peu plus.

-Est-ce à voir avec le fait que tu es revenue de ta balade en pleurs?

-Je…je ne pleurais pas, je te l'ai dis, le vent du large m'a irrité les yeux.

-Denise, je t'ai entendu cette nuit. Tu étouffais des pleurs. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que peut être ca ne me regardait pas.

-Tu as raison, ca ne te regarde pas, murmurais-je sans la regarder.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant que je ne me tourne vers elle. Je ne voulais pas la blesser et je crois l'avoir fait à cet instant. Jenny fixait le sol devant elle. Alors je me suis levée et je me suis assise sur le lit en face du sien.

-Je ne veux pas parler de moi, Jenny. Tu sais que je ne le veux pas. Mon passé est…mon passé.

-Tu l'élude depuis si longtemps. Aimes-tu tellement ton époux pour te refuser d'en parler après tant de temps? Son accident était-il si tragique pour toi?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne comprends pas que tu agisse de cette manière avec le Major. Je sais que si cela n'avait pas de rapport avec ton passé tu ne réagirais pas de la sorte.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Je sais que tu es malheureuse et pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à définir, tu te refuse d'être heureuse. Denise j'ai parlé avec le Major aujourd'hui même. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises de tes nouvelles, il s'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que vous vous êtes vu hier et je savais que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas voulu sortir aujourd'hui.

-Jenny…

-Attends, me coupe-t-elle, laisse-moi finir. Tu as raison ton passé ne me regarde pas, mais peut être regarde-t-il le Major Sherwood. Car, il semblerait que tu lui en aies parlé. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je respecte ton choix de vouloir garder ton secret. Mais s'il te fait du mal, je ne suis pas d'accord. Si tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour m'en faire part, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que le Major a toute ta confiance. Accorde-lui une chance, je t'en prie. Accorde-toi une chance d'être heureuse.

-Avez-vous parlé si longtemps que cela?

-Presque une heure. C'est à cause de Jack que je suis rentrée. Ecoute, il t'a invité au bal et je pense que tu devrais y aller.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Avec ce que je lui ai dis hier il…Jenny me tendit un morceau de papier qu'elle venait de sortir de sa robe.

- Lis ceci.

Je me saisis du papier et le déplia doucement. Mais mes yeux voyagèrent à toute vitesse sur les lettres penchées.

« Madame, j'aimerai vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude à votre égard. Mon invitation pour le bal tient toujours. Je passerai à votre cabine à 6:00. Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaiterez peut être pas me voir, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. Major Frank Sherwood. »Lorsque j'eus terminée de lire ces quelques lignes, mon regard alla sur mon amie qui se trouvait toujours face à moi. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle le sourit tendrement et reprit la parole.

-Je suis bien trop curieuse, je le sais, je n'aurais pas dû lire.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je en riant doucement.

-Tu devrais le voir Denise. Il semble tenir à toi autant que tu tiens à lui. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous. Mais je vois qu'il y a quelque chose, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Accepte de l'accompagner ne serait-ce que pour entendre ses excuses, c'est toujours agréable d'en avoir, non?

-Si, dis-je en riant. J'ai seulement un peu peur que sa réputation en pâtisse s'il me fréquente.

-Si ça l'inquiéterait, il ne voudrait plus te revoir. Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être le cas. Allez, s'il te plait, pense un peu à moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec toi?

-J'adore les belles histoires, d'amour surtout et moi je n'en vivrais sans doute jamais.

-Jenny, il n'est pas question d'amour. Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne, s'il te plait.

-Très bien, ne parlons pas d'amour alors. Parlons d'amitié, un peu particulière. Parce que si tu voyais ses yeux, la manière dont il te dévore littéralement du regard, tu saurais que ce n'est pas que de l'amitié.

-Ca suffit, grondais-je faussement vexée.

-Oui, puisqu'il va être l'heure pour toi de te préparer. J'espère que tu as une belle robe?

-J'en ai emporté une que j'aime beaucoup, dis-je en rougissant.

-Alors allons-y, je me charge de te faire belle pour ton rendez-vous.

-A une seule condition. Que tu en fasses de même. Tu ne devrais par rester ici ce soir.

-Je ne suis pas accompagnée, moi, dit-elle en faisait la moue.

-Tu seras accompagnée par le Major et moi-même jusqu'à la salle de bal, ensuite, je suis certaine que tu trouveras un charmant jeune homme pour passer une agréable soirée.

-Mais Denise…

-C'est non négociable, rétorquais-je sur un ton plus fort pour la couper, si tu ne viens pas, je n'y vais pas non plus.

Elle hésita un instant avant de me sourire largement. Je savais que Jenny accepterait. Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre reprenait toujours le dessus sur ca colère ou sa mauvaise humeur. Elle me sourit tendrement et j'en fis de même. Je ne me sentais pas plus détendue pour autant, car je tenais toujours fermement le mot qu'elle m'avait remit de la part du Major. Je ne savais pas si le fait d'avoir eu un message de sa part était un meilleur présage ou un moins bon. Mais il semblait vouloir me parler. Je suis certaine que se serait pour évoquer « mon crime ». J'espérais qu'il ne se montrerait pas en colère ou outragé. Le fait qu'il demande à me voir et qu'il me fasse ses excuses me semblait être un bon présage. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller à ce rendez-vous et voir ce qu'il arriverait. La situation ne pourrait pas être plus grave, elle ne pourrait en être que meilleure, ou égale. J'avais peut être une chance de m'expliquer et de ne pas le perdre, je ne devais pas la laisser passer. J'avais affirmé que ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, car je ne croyais plus à l'amour depuis si longtemps. Mais alors qu'était-ce? Pourquoi le fait de devoir dire adieu à cet homme me rendait si mal? Pourquoi son sourire me manquait-il depuis si peu de temps? Pourquoi mon cœur ne faisait que s'accélérer lorsque je sentais ses doigts prendre ma main et lorsque ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau? Je ne croyais plus à l'amour. Mais depuis que je connaissais le Major Sherwood, je croyais à nouveau au bonheur. Il suffisait de savoir s'il était enfin à la portée de ma main ou si, hélas, mon tour était bel et bien passé depuis des années.

20 Avril 1942

Salle de réception

Un paquebot à destination de Southampton

Océan Atlantique

De la musique nous arrive aux oreilles. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du lieu de la fête et pourtant, la tension ne s'est pas atténuée pour autant. Le Major Sherwood est venu frapper à notre porte pile à l'heure. Il avait semblé hésiter une seconde lorsqu'il nous avait vu toutes les deux en robe de soirée, maquillées et coiffées. Car Jenny n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, je ressemblais à une vraie poupée entre ses mains. Mais le résultat était spectaculaire, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué pourtant, une robe rouge sang, un brushing parfait, un peu de noir sur les yeux et du rouge sur les lèvres. Mon amie quant à elle, avait choisit une robe bleue marine aussi sombre que le ciel d'une nuit sans lune. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés et des boucles blondes tombaient sur son visage d'ange. J'étais certaine qu'elle trouverait un beau soldat avec qui tournoyer sur la piste de danse, aucun homme ne pouvait résister à son sourire et à ses yeux pétillants de malice. Le Major Sherwood avait bien eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte de la cabine. Il avait été très flatté de venir au bal avec, à ses bras, deux femmes aussi pouponnées que nous. Et j'en avais été soulagée, retardant ainsi le plus longtemps possible la confrontation qui devait être inévitable. Nous saluons l'officier qui se trouve à l'entrée de la pièce. Des personnes de tout âge s'y pressent avec joie, les rires résonnent, les conversations vont bon train, tout ceci accompagné par la musique festive qui retentissait un peu plus loin. Il ne se passe pas deux minutes avant que de nombreux jeunes hommes remarquent mon amie qui se trouve au bras du Major. Nous échangeons un bref regard. Et notre cavalier décide de prendre la parole.

-Jenny, je crois que vous faites beaucoup d'effets ce soir.

Je la vois rougir doucement et baisser les yeux mais pour autant, elle ne semble pas vouloir lâcher le bras de notre ami.

-Je souhaiterais lui réserver ma première danse, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient madame, ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

-Bien sûr que non, allez-y, dis-je en souriant ayant parfaitement compris l'intention du Major.

-Mais Denise, murmure Jenny effarée, tu devais passer la soirée avec le Major, pas moi, dit-elle alors qu'il s'était un peu éloigné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Il veut juste que tu te sente à l'aise à ce bal. Il t'accorde la première danse, en tout bon cavalier qu'il est. Ensuite, je suis certaine qu'il te laissera t'amuser avec un autre homme. Mais pour l'instant, il signale à ceux qui te dévorent des yeux qu'ils ont plutôt intérêt à faire attention à toi s'ils ne veulent pas avoir affaire à lui.

-Oh, je n'avais pas compris son invitation de cette manière. Je te dirais s'il danse bien, ajouta mon amie en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice avant de suivre le Major vers la piste de danse au centre de la grande pièce.

Je les regarde évoluer sur la piste. De l'endroit où je me tiens, je remarque les regards se poser sur eux et en particulier sur Jenny. Elle trouvera rapidement un cavalier à sa convenance, je n'en doute pas. Même Jack semble avoir délaissé du regard sa « danseuse de cabaret » pour accorder toute son attention sur mon amie. Mais j'ose à peine le plaindre, car s'il tente de s'approcher trop près d'elle, il le regrettera douloureusement. La chanson prend fin et aussitôt après ils me rejoignent. Sur le chemin, Jenny se fait inviter un nombre incalculable de fois et je n'en reviens pas. Lorsque le Major se trouve à côté de moi, il me tend son bras et un sourire illumine son visage.-Je suis à vous pour toute la soirée, madame. Je sais que Jenny trouvera un cavalier qui lui conviendra. Mais en temps que gentleman je me devais de l'inviter le premier. Je me saisis de son bras sans lui répondre, mais en lui adressant un tendre sourire. La tension s'est un peu calmée, moi aussi j'envisage de profiter de cette soirée en sa compagnie.

-C'est un fabuleux danseur, me murmure Jenny au creux de mon oreille, ne le laisse pas partir Denise, il est vraiment bien pour toi.

Mon amie s' éloigne et trouve aussitôt un jeune homme qui accepte d'entamer une autre danse avec elle. Moi, je me tourne enfin vers l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi et que j'ose à peine regarder. Mon cœur ne fait que s'accélérer en sa présence et ma gorge se fait plus sèche subitement, mais pourtant, il y a un quelque chose que je ne saurais définir et que j'aime beaucoup. Un sentiment que je n'ai jamais éprouvé autre part qu'à proximité de cet homme. Je le suis doucement dans la pièce. Il salue plusieurs personnes en uniforme, des soldats mais aussi des sous-officiers et quelques officiers. Je croise le regard d'autres infirmières rencontrées à New York, et des autres venues de toutes les villes des Etats-Unis faisait le voyage pour l'Europe elles aussi. Je sens le souffle de mon cavalier à mon oreille et très vite, il prend la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Dansez-vous le Charleston, madame? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et je me tourne aussitôt vers lui.

-Voyons Major, tout le monde sait le danser. Et j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie dans une ville qui porte ce nom. Ce serait un comble que je ne le danse pas.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, veuillez m'accorder cette danse?

-Major, je crains que ce ne soit pas approprié. Vous souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit hier? Vous voir auprès de moi…

Il me coupe en posant son index sur mes lèvres et, dès lors, je ne puis plus quitter son regard.

-Madame, ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. J'aimerai passer une agréable soirée en votre compagnie et j'aimerai que vous vous amusiez. Je tiens à avoir des réponses quant à notre discussion de la veille, mais pour l'heure, venez danser.

-N'avez-vous vous donc pas peur pour votre carrière?

-Je vais partir au combat, affronter des hommes tout aussi entraînés et déterminés que nous le sommes. Je n'ai pas peur pour ma carrière, la vie est beaucoup plus importante qu'une médaille ou un grade.

-Je le conçois, mais je crois que vous allez regretter d'être venu à ce bal avec moi.

-Ce sera à moi d'en décider ne le croyez-vous pas? Dit-il en souriant.

-Si, admis-je de la même manière.

Une seconde plus tard, il se saisit de ma main et m'entraîne vers la piste de danse où tournoient les couples. Nous nous mettons à danser. La chanson rythmée et endiablée se termina deux minutes plus tard, mais nous ne voulions pas nous arrêter. Alors nous dansions encore et encore. Les premières notes de ma chanson préférée se mis à résonner. Tel un hymne national en hommage au bonheur et à la joie de vivre. Le nombre des couples augmenta, car tout le monde connaissait In The Mood de Glenn Miller. Je m'amuse vraiment, comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis des années. Le Major Sherwood me fait tournoyer dans les airs et me ramène près de lui aussitôt après. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir que vingt ans alors que j'en ais déjà un peu plus du double. Mais je savoure ce moment, comme si j'avais toujours mes vingt ans, ces années qui m'avaient été volée et que j'ai le sentiment de revivre autrement. Décidément, cette chanson m'a achevé pour de bon. Nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés depuis plusieurs longues minutes et la fatigue se faisait durement sentir. Les dernières notes retentirent et soudain je remarque enfin que je suis essoufflée et en nage. J'ai grand besoin de faire une pause. Le Major Sherwood est du même avis que moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers des tables où se trouvent toutes sortes de choses à manger et à boire. En tout bon gentleman qu'il est, il se propose d'aller me chercher un rafraichissement et je me contente de l'attendre sagement, reprenant ainsi mon souffle sans quitter des yeux Jenny que je surveillais toujours de loin. Il y a foule au buffet, je dois donc prendre mon mal en patience, ayant le sentiment que ces quelques minutes loin de mon cavalier allaient avoir raison de ma bonne humeur. Mais soudain, je vois des fantômes de mon passé. Ils se tiennent là, en face de moi à quelques mètres, sans doute me regardent-ils depuis longtemps déjà sans que je ne le remarque. Je leur adresse un timide signe de la tête auxquels ils ne répondirent même pas. Ces hommes avaient servis avec mon époux décédé. Ils l'avaient toujours admiré et respecté pour tout ce qu'il avait fait au sein de notre armée. Ils savaient le crime que j'ai commis. Sentant le trouble refaire son apparition, je m'apprêtes à m'éloigner, peut être même à quitter la fête. Je ne veux en aucun cas partir sans donner d'explications au Major. Alors je me dirige vers le banquet et lorsque je me trouve à quelques mètres de lui, une main s'empare avec force de mon poignet et j'ai le sentiment de revivre les plus sombres heures de ma vie. Je me retourne pour voir l'homme qui avait arrêté ma course et je croise son regard dur.

-Que faites-vous madame?

-Je rejoins un ami. Et vous Caporal? Que comptez-vous faire?

-Vous empêcher de rejoindre votre ami, dit-il sur un ton froid avec un sourire en biais.

-Lâchez-moi, grommelais-je.

-Ne voulez-vous pas aller faire un tour sur le pont avant madame?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Nous devons parler.

-Je ne vous dois rien Caporal, maintenant, lâchez-moi, dis-je plus fort en me dégageant de lui.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait à notre Commandant. Et je crois que le Général Holden a été un peu trop indulgent avec vous. Les vieilles amitiés ont la vie dure. Peut être est-il temps de faire justice?

-Ecoutez Caporal, dis-je le plus calmement possible, ce qui est arrivé entre mon époux et moi-même ne regarde personne. J'ai été innocenté. Personne ne vous donne le droit de faire justice.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, dit-il en me prenant le poignet et en le serrant avec force, suivez-nous madame.

Je n'aie pas le temps de répondre qu'une main toute aussi puissante que la sienne se pose sur son bras. Les doigts se resserrent sur sa peau et une grimace barre son visage. Il lâche prise presque aussitôt et blêmit. Mes yeux se posent sur celui qui était intervenu. La colère gagne le regard du Major Sherwood qui semble si calme pour autant.

-Cessez d'importuner cette dame Caporal, ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Major, cette femme est une meurtrière.

-C'est ma vie que je mets en danger et non la votre. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir approcher cette personne ou je vous garantis que vous serez rapidement renvoyé dans vos foyers pour une raison assez humiliante.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.-Rompez Caporal et emportez vos hommes de mains avec vous, eux non plus je ne veux plus les voir tourner autour de madame Branch, sinon ils auront affaire à moi. Le Caporal acquiesce et s'éloigne avec les cinq autres hommes, non sans me jeter un regard noir me glaçant jusqu'au sang. Je sens une main apaisante se poser dans mon dos et je regarde l'homme qui était venu à mon secours.

-Merci, murmurais-je.-Je vous en prie.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer je…

-Non, me coupe le Major, nous devions parler vous vous souvenez? Vous deviez accepter mes excuses.

-Je devais les entendre et non les accepter, répondis-je en souriant tendrement mais non sans parvenir à cacher les tremblements qui m'animent.

-Venez, allons nous balader sur un pont, car, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne souhaite pas vous laisser seule.

-Et je ne souhaite pas rester à la fête. Je n'ai plus trop le cœur à m'amuser.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, poursuivit-il en me tendant le bras, je crois me souvenir que vous aimiez la vue du pont arrière. C'est un soir de pleine lune si ma mémoire est bonne, nous nous devons d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Je souris et m'empare de son bras pour quitter la pièce. J'y jettes un dernier regard. Jenny semble s'amuser, elle ne remarquera pas que nous sommes déjà partis et même si c'est le cas, je sais qu'elle se gardera bien de nous chercher. Et moi, j'ai très envie de regarder la lune sur le pont arrière auprès de mon beau Major.


	3. Chapter 3

21 Avril 1942

Sur le pont arrière

Un paquebot à destination de Southampton

Océan Atlantique

La nuit était claire. Les guirlandes lumineuses dansaient doucement au souffle du vent venant du large. Nous quittons la fête mais nous croisons encore beaucoup de couples, d'amis et de camarades sur notre chemin. Nous empruntons plusieurs couloirs, deux ou trois escaliers et nous arrivons enfin sur le pont arrière du paquebot. Notre trajet s'est fait dans un silence quasi absolu. Les évènements survenus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il y a de cela à peine quelques minutes, restent parfaitement présents à mon esprit. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière à présent, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je me dois de m'expliquer avec le Major. Je me trouve ballotée entre l'envie de tout lui dire, pour que les choses soient claires entre nous, et aussi parce qu'en dehors de mes amis les plus proches ayant vécus avec moi sur la base, je n'ai jamais dis à personne ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le soir où mon époux a perdu la vie. D'un autre côté, je ne souhaite pas que le Major Sherwood sache ce qu'ils s'est passé, car j'ai beaucoup trop peur de le perdre à cause de mes actes. Peut être me comprendra-t-il, mais peut être n'en fera-t-il rien. Et s'il décidait de ne plus jamais me revoir, je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre dans un premier temps, même si, je dois l'avouer, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il y a peu de monde sur ce pont et j'en suis ravie. Aucune discussion que nous puissions entendre, à peine de quoi éclairer nos pas, comme si nous nous trouvions dans une bulle au sein même d'une fourmilière en pleine effervescence. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus regardé le ciel comme ce soir, j'avais oublié à quel point il était magnifique. Voir la pleine lune se refléter sur l'océan qui s'étant à perte de vue est un spectacle fabuleux. Je pose mes mais sur la rambarde en bois sans quitter des yeux le manteau de velours parés de ses plus beaux diamants.

-La nuit est douce ce soir, murmure l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi.

-Oui, admis-je à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Nous restons silencieux tous les deux, ne sachant vraiment comment entamer cette conversation. Mais le Major finit par prendre la parole.

-J'aimerai vous faire mes excuses pour la réaction que j'ai eu à votre égard madame. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte lorsque vous m'avez avoué que vous étiez cette épouse qui vivait dans la maison que j'ai occupée à Fort Major Marshall.

Il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'utiliser des détours pour arriver au but. Je ne l'étais pas moi-même. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris tendrement.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Vous vous comportez comme il se doit avec moi, depuis notre rencontre, dois-je ajouter. Peut être aurais-je dû vous en parler depuis longtemps.

-C'est un secret difficile à révéler.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne à Fort Marshall, ajoutais-je en souriant timidement.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et fuit mon regard pour le poser aussi loin que l'obscurité le lui permet. Je me tourne vers l'océan moi aussi, sentant cette boule dans mon estomac se faire plus lourde.

-Avez-vous assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé? Murmure le Major sans me regarder pour autant.

-J'ai confiance en vous, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

-Pourquoi? Dit-il en me regardant à nouveau.

-Parce que, je ne veux pas vous perdre Major, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

Je le vois approcher doucement. Une de ses mains puissante se glisse sur la mienne et il resserre doucement ses doigts sur ma peau.

-Vous le ferez si vous ne me dites pas ce qui vous est arrivé. Je suis encore là madame, vous avez la preuve que je tiens à entendre ce que vous avez à me dire.

-Pourquoi? Dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Pourquoi insister?

-Parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour ne pas le faire.

Je lui souris tendrement et baisse les yeux devant le regard qu'il m'accorde. Je respire profondément. Il doit savoir, je lui dois la vérité. Mes doigts se resserrent instinctivement aux siens mais pour autant je ne peux pas le regarder. Je puise toute la force qui se trouve en moi, tentant en vain de faire fi des tremblements qui m'animent. L'homme à côté de moi ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien, il se contente d'attendre que je prenne la parole, sans me brusquer, sans s'éloigner.

-Je me suis marié très jeune, commençais-je, Patrick mon époux était plus âgé que moi de trois années. Nous étions mariés depuis un peu plus d'un an avant qu'il ne soit envoyé au front en Europe, dans les tranchées. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il n'était plus l'homme attentionné que j'avais vu partir. Il a très vite changé, il est devenu possessif, et il ne se séparait que très rarement d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il est devenu violent, avec moi seulement. Car, en public il était toujours parfait, mais entre nous, les choses avaient bien changées.

Je fis une pause pour tenter de ne pas replonger la tête baissée dans ces heures si douloureuses. Les larmes font leurs apparitions alors que je m'efforce de les retenir. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, j'ai si froid d'un coup. Je sens la main du Major quitter la mienne et je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant pas le regarder. Quand soudain, je sens ses doigts effleurer mes épaules. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et croise son regard si doux et si attentionné. Il me sourit tendrement tout en posant délicatement sa veste sur mes épaules. J'acquiesce pour le remercier et une seconde après, il s'empare de ma main à nouveau.

-Que vous a-t-il fait? Demande-t-il doucement.

-Du mal, tellement de mal.

-A-t-il porté la main sur vous?

-Oui, un nombre incalculable de fois, répondis-je en regardant l'océan à nouveau, il m'a aussi beaucoup humilié, et ceci pendant des années. Le soir où il, où il est décédé, il avait apprit qu'il serait envoyé à Pearl Harbor. Nous n'étions pas encore entrés en guerre à l'époque mais il a très mal prit cette nouvelle. Car elle venait de mes amis, afin de l'éloigner de moi. Patrick l'a compris. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule à Charleston, il voulait qu'on s'en aille, dans une ville où personne ne nous trouverait.

Je fis une autre pause et je respirais profondément l'eau de toilette du Major qui embaumait sa veste. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et ses doigts effleurèrent mes joues pour y essuyer les traces humides qui y avaient coulées.

-Madame, que s'est-il passé?

-Je…je l'ai tué, dis-je dans un soupire. Il avait compris que je ne le suivrais jamais. Et ce soir là, il a su qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait partir avec moi. Il m'a battu, il m'a menacé avec un couteau et quand, quand il l'a pointé vers moi, je me suis débattue. J'en ai saisit un autre et…

Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma phrase que les larmes coulaient en cascade sur ma peau. J'étais secouée de sanglots interminables et incontrôlables. Des mains se glissent dans mon dos et m'attirent contre un torse puissant. Je ne veux pas lutter, je ne le peux pas. Le Major resserre son étreinte et je me blottis contre lui sans faire attention de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ni même de la personne qui me sert contre elle.

-Je l'ai poignardé, ajoutais-je dans un souffle avant de ne plus pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Le Major ne s'éloigne pas de moi, bien au contraire, je sens son étreinte encore plus chaleureuse qu'auparavant. Je l'entends me murmurer de douces paroles au creux de mon oreille, mais je ne les distingue pas. Je sens une main se glisser dans mes cheveux, je le sens me bercer doucement. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, je me sens si bien. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que révéler ce secret me ferais autant de bien. Peut être le Major le savait-il, voilà pourquoi il m'avait poussé à aller jusqu'au bout de mon récit. Il avait vu que j'avais hésité à tout lui dire, il avait remarqué à quel point j'étais affecté, mais pourtant, il m'avait poussé à continuer, me signalant par sa présence qu'il était là, auprès de moi. Je comprenais enfin que je n'avais pas fait d'erreur, j'ai eu raison de lui parler, car il n'est pas parti. Je me calme doucement dans ses bras, envahie par une chaleur indéfinissable mais si agréable. Je consens enfin à relever le visage et à me séparer de ces bras protecteurs. Je croise son regard et j'essuie une dernière fois mes joues.

-Vous allez mieux madame? Me murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Oui, acquiesçais-je, mais ne me dites plus « Madame », appelez-moi Denise je vous prie Major.

-Seulement si vous laissez tomber le « Major » pour Frank, ajout-il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour, lui signifiant par là que j'accepte son offre et je finis par briser tout contact avec lui. Mes yeux se reposent sur la voie lactée. J'ai grand besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Frank tente aussi de se remettre de la nouvelle que je viens de lui annoncer. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, je peux le voir du coin de l'œil.

-Denise, dit-il alors que je me tourne vers lui, je suis navré de ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, le passé est le passé. Je le regrettes beaucoup, mais je ne peux le changer.

-Malheureusement, personne ne le peut. Si j'avais ce pouvoir, je l'aurais fait pour vous.

-Si vous l'aviez fait, je ne serais pas avec vous ici ce soir, dis-je en souriant.

Il fit une grimace en reposant son regard au loin.

-Eh bien, j'en aurais changé une partie du moins.

-Tout le monde regrettes une part de son passé, Frank. Laquelle regrettez-vous?

Il me lance un bref regard et se mord un instant les lèvres avant de respirer profondément comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je changerais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ans. J'y ai perdu des êtres chers.

-Qui étaient-il? Me permettais-je de demander en espérant qu'il veuille bien me répondre.

-Ma fille et mon épouse, murmura-t-il en croisant mon regard.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Mon épouse est décédée en mettant au monde notre enfant et celle-ci n'a vécue que quelques jours, elle s'appelait Sarah.

-Je suis navré, Frank, dis-je avec sincérité m'imaginant que si j'avais dû perdre un enfant je ne m'en serais peut être jamais remise.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien et je ne serais pas avec vous ici ce soir si je ne les avaient pas perdus. Je suis entré dans l'armée quelques mois plus tard, me jurant de ne plus m'attacher à personne, mais profitant de la vie chaque jour.

-Je comprends mieux vos réactions à présent.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé notre rencontre, Denise.

-Cela change votre vision de la vie?

-Oui, en tout point. Vous m'êtes devenue bien trop importante pour que je renonce à apprendre à vous connaître.

-Votre promesse de ne plus vous attacher à personne?

-Hélas, je crains qu'elle n'aie volée en éclats le jour où j'ai croisé votre regard pour la première fois.

Je lui souris timidement en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit, il ne le remarquera peut être pas. Il m'accorde un tendre regard accompagné d'un charmant sourire avant de regarder les étoiles. Nous restons silencieux de longues minutes, savourant ce moment tous les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour me sentir bien auprès de lui, sa présence me suffit à être sereine. Après quelques temps, sa main s'empare de la mienne à nouveau et je tourne la tête vers lui.

-Je crois me souvenir que vous me devez une danse, murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de musique, Frank, dis-je en riant.

-Croyez-vous que cela va m'empêcher de danser avec vous?

-Je sais que vous êtes un homme plutôt têtu.

Il rit à ma remarque et s'approche doucement de moi. Son autre main se pose sur ma taille et je place la mienne sur son épaule.

-M'accordez-vous cette danse madame?

-Avec plaisir Major.

Nous nous sourions et nous mettons à danser doucement. Nos regards ne se quittent pas un seul instant. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens où brille une étincelle. Plus rien ne compte autour de nous. Le lien particulier qui nous unis semble plus fort que tout. La fatigue et la tristesse se sont évaporées comme neige au soleil. La sérénité a gagnée mon cœur et la chaleur du sourire de Frank a envahi mon corps tout entier. Sa main se trouvant dans mon dos semble y laisser une agréable petite brûlure. Bien loin des brûlures des coups que me donnait Patrick. La cicatrice qui se trouve au milieu de mon dos ne partira jamais, mais les sensations de brûlures sur mon corps tout entier, n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elles se trouvent remplacées par le délicat touché des mains de Frank. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurais le bonheur de les connaître sur chaque passerelle de mon corps, ni même si j'aurais la chance de connaître la douceur d'un de ses baisers. Mais pour l'heure, je savoure cette danse. Cette danse que nous exécutons sur le pont quasi désert d'un navire nous rapprochant à chaque seconde de la guerre. Cette danse qui se passe sur une musique imaginaire, une musique que nous seuls sommes en mesure d'entendre. Mais la plus douce et la plus belle des musiques.

23 Avril 1942

Restaurant

Un paquebot à destination de Southampton

Océan Atlantique

Frank est venu me chercher à ma cabine il y a de cela une heure et trente minutes. La nuit est tombée sur l'océan et il avait insisté pour m'inviter à passer la soirée avec lui. Je dois dire que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensembles. L'ennui s'installe rapidement sur un paquebot lorsque nous ne sommes pas des couples en lune de miel. Mais je ne m'ennuie pas avec Frank, je dirais même que je ne souhaite pas arriver au port. J'ai envie que notre voyage dure encore et encore. Nous rions beaucoup tous les deux et nous parlons encore plus. Je ne regrettes pas un seul instant d'avoir ouvert mon cœur à Frank, car aujourd'hui je me sens enfin revivre. Je vis et je respire comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis des années. Avoir quitté Charleston, m'avait fait sentir vivante à nouveau, mais me trouver auprès de Frank me rends heureuse. Jenny l'a remarqué et ne cesse de me le dire. Je commence à croire qu'elle a raison. Ainsi, ce soir encore, elle m'a gratifié de son plus beau sourire complice alors que je m'éloignais au bras de Frank. Il m'a invité à dîner. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il me réserve comme surprise. Car ce n'est pas une chose aisée de dîner sur un paquebot remplit de soldats et de personnel médical. Peut être veut-il pique-niquer sur le pont arrière comme nous l'avons fait hier. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il me réserve une toute autre chose. Et je ne me trompe pas. En entrant dans le restaurant, mon cœur ne fait qu'un bon dans ma poitrine.

-Frank, seuls les officiers peuvent dîner au restaurant.

-N'en suis-je pas un? Me lance-t-il en souriant largement.

-Si, mais vous n'êtes que…

-Que Major, ajout-il, il n'empêche que j'ai un ami qui me devait un petit service et j'ai pu vous inviter à dîner ici.

-N'allez-vous pas avoir des ennuis?

-Vous inquiétez-vous toujours autant pour ma carrière, Denise?

-Un peu, murmurais-je en fuyant son regard.

-Eh bien, ne le faites plus, je vous en prie.

-Je vais essayer, répondais-je en lui souriant timidement.

Il me rend mon sourire et nous nous dirigeons vers une table dressée un peu à l'écart des autres. Je vois les regards nous suivre tout le long du chemin. Frank salue brièvement un Lieutenant-colonel qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Je devine qu'il doit être l'ami qui nous a permis de nous retrouver ici.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous doive un service? Demandais-je avec curiosité alors que je m'asseyais.

Frank avança doucement ma chaise et prit place en face de moi.

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie, me répondit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

-Oh, soupirais-je.

-Et il savait que je comptais dîner avec une femme superbe, ajout-il.

Je ne réponds pas, sentant le rouge me monter doucement aux joues. Nous commandons notre repas. Nous avons droit à des mets les plus exquis, ceux réservés aux officiers les plus hauts gradés. Nous profitons de notre soirée. Nous rions beaucoup, comme toujours. J'apprends à connaître Frank de mieux en mieux. Et, en ce qui me concerne, ce que j'apprends me ravie au plus haut point. C'est un homme merveilleux, pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas rencontré plus tôt? Je me demande ce qu'aurai pu être ma vie avec lui si nous nous étions rencontrés il y a de cela des années. Peut être aurais-je pu construire une vie de famille avec lui. Peut être que si mon corps n'avait pas été ce qu'il est, j'aurais pu porter ses enfants. J'aurais préféré mille fois plus, porter les enfants de Frank plutôt que ceux de Patrick, du moins si j'avais pu le faire. Hélas, il m'était impossible d'avoir un enfant. Nous avons essayé tant de fois, que cela s'imposait comme une évidence, je ne pouvais pas concevoir et porter la vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, avec l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui, je ne me ferais même plus d'espoir. Même si j'avais connu Frank beaucoup plus tôt. Je sens une main se saisir soudainement de la mienne. Cette chaleur que je connais bien m'envahit par ce simple touché. Je lève doucement le visage vers l'homme assit en face de moi. Il me regarde avec inquiétude sans pour autant cesser de jouer tendrement avec mes doigts.

-Denise, vous sentez-vous bien?

-Oui, je pensais à autre chose.

-Vous étiez à des lieux de vous trouver ici avec moi ce soir.

-Oui, veuillez m'excuser, murmurais-je en fuyant son regard.

-Voulez-vous me dire ce qui vous tracasse? Reprends Frank sans lâcher ma main pour autant.

-J'étais partie dans mon passé.

-Dans des temps sombres à ce que j'ai pu remarquer.

-Oui, je pensais à Patrick et au fait que…

-Que quoi Denise? Insiste Frank.

-Je ne devrais peut être pas vous parler de cela Frank.

-Vous pouvez tout me dire, je vous l'assure.

-Mais êtes-vous prêt à tout entendre?

-Ne vous l'ais-je pas déjà prouvé?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et la tendresse ainsi que la force qui s'y trouvent m'aide à reprendre la parole.

-Je me disais que les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si nous nous étions connus plutôt. Si vous aviez été à la place de Patrick et si…j'avais pu avoir un enfant.

-J'ignorais que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant.

-Ce fut sans doute mieux ainsi compte tenu des circonstances.

Je vois Frank se figer un instant mais pour autant, sa main semble déterminer à garder emprisonnée la mienne.

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous révéler ce que je ressens, Frank. Votre vie a été heureuse avant que vous perdiez votre épouse et votre fille. Je vous demande de m'excuser. De plus c'était une réflexion beaucoup trop…intime, dis-je après un instant passé en silence.

-Non, ne le faites pas. J'ai insisté.

-Je n'arrive pas à vous résister bien longtemps. Vous êtes sans doute la première personne sur Terre avec qui je m'entretiens aussi ouvertement. J'oublie parfois que je ne vous connais pas tant que cela.

-Il m'arrive d'avoir cette impression aussi, murmure Frank en baissant les yeux, notre rencontre est vraiment un sacré tour du destin.

-Oui, je le trouve aussi, dis-je en souriant timidement alors que je le vois en faire de même.

Il ne répond pas et se contente d'acquiescer en silence. Je le quittes du regard pour l'accorder à la salle. Il n'y a que quelques officiers à l'autre bout de celle-ci fumant tranquillement des cigares dont l'odeur m'arrive à peine aux narines. Ils semblent calmes et sereins comme si ce paquebot ne nous rapprochait pas de la guerre qui fait rage en Europe. Nous sommes à deux jours d'arriver à Southampton, une fois à quai, personne ne pourra dire ce qui va arriver, mais pour autant, tout le monde semble encore confiant et imperturbable.

-Souhaitez-vous un dessert? Me murmure Frank que je consens à le regarder à nouveau.

-J'ai déjà tellement mangé, soupirais-je.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il restait encore de la glace à la fraise, me répond le Major en se penchant sur la table, se serait dommage de rater cette occasion.

-C'est étonnant qu'il en reste alors que nous arrivons bientôt au port, dis-je en riant.

-Les officiers en raffolent, mais ils préfèrent la glace à la vanille.

Nous rions tous les deux de bon cœur et j'accepte une dernière coupe de glace à la fraise. La tension à peine palpable qui s'était dégagée de notre conversation précédente, est déjà presque évanouie. Ainsi nous savourons notre dessert de longues minutes, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre briser cet instant. Mais vint le moment où nous sommes presque seuls dans la grande salle. Il se fait tard et demain dès l'aube les soldats doivent réviser leurs paquetages et les officiers les troupes avant l'arrivée. Frank me raccompagne ainsi à ma cabine. Il connaît le chemin par cœur à présent. Nous ne nous pressons pas pour autant, même si je dois avoir un peu pitié pour lui qui devra se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Nous parlons encore de longues minutes devant la porte close de ma cabine, puis à regrets nous nous séparons. Frank dépose un dernier baiser sur ma main et je lui accorde un dernier sourire. Nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit et je le regarde passer l'angle du couloir sans bouger. Je ne le verrais pas demain, il sera occupé avec ses hommes toute la journée, mais j'espère le croiser avant que nous débarquons au Royaume-Uni. Je passe la porte et la referme délicatement derrière moi pour ne pas réveiller mon amie. Pourtant elle bouge et un faible grognement me parvient aux oreilles.

-Denise, tu as vu l'heure? Le Major Sherwood te veut vraiment pour lui tout seul.

-Je sais Jenny, répondais-je en souriant alors qu'elle se pelote dans son lit, la tête la première dans son oreiller.

25 Avril 1942

Sur un paquebot en provenance de New York

Port de Southampton

Royaume-Uni

Le paquebot tout entier était en pleine effervescence, dès les premières lueurs du jour, il fourmillait de toutes parts. Les soldats s'activaient, les officiers mettaient au point les derniers détails et le personnel médical recevait les derniers ordres de mission avant d'arriver. Bien entendu, comme au combat, les troupes étaient les premières à mettre pieds à terre. Nous devions attendre qu' elles soient descendues du paquebot pour le faire à notre tour. Jenny et moi, nous étions prêtes depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà. Je lui avais demandé de se presser, car je voulais voir mon beau Major une dernière fois. Je l'avais entendu ronchonner, mais elle avait consentit à faire des efforts. Nous sommes en Europe. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine lorsque je vois les maisons se dresser face à l'océan. Le paquebot emprunte un couloir pour s'enfoncer légèrement dans les terres. Les habitations sont proches de celles de New York, en briques rouges. Mais elles sont beaucoup moins hautes. Des façades blanches et habillées de poutres noires, émergent par ci par là, signe qu' elles sont les plus anciennes de la ville. Je sens ma gorge se faire sèche et mes mains devenir moites. Est-ce ce spectacle irréel ou l'envie de voir Frank ? Je l'ignore, mais il me tarde de le savoir. Le paquebot signal notre présence. Une foule compacte est amassée sur le pont avant ainsi que sur le quai qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en approche. Je jettes de réguliers coups d'œil vers tous ces hommes vêtus de leur uniforme, tentant vainement d'y voir Frank. Mais sans grand succès. Lorsque soudain, mais avec une délicatesse que je connais si bien, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Un souffle chaud se glisse sur mon oreille et je souris sans me retourner, sachant pertinemment qui se trouve dans mon dos.

-Denise, me murmure Frank. Je consens à le regarder et je ne peux remarquer que le large sourire qui illumine son visage.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Bonjour, murmurais-je.

Il prend tendrement ma main et y dépose un doux baiser.

-Bonjour, me répondit-il aussitôt. Nous n'allons pas tarder à débarquer, je tenais à vous voir avant.

-Comme nous l'avions prévu, soupirais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

-Oui, admit-il. Tenez, ajoute Frank en me tendant un petit billet que je prends aussitôt, voilà l'adresse de notre position. Au cas où vous voudriez m'écrire.

-Merci, je suis navrée, je ne sais pas où nous serons stationnés pour notre part, tout est encore un peu en désordre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je saurais vous trouver.

-Vraiment? Dis-je en riant. Avez-vous une autre connaissance à qui vous avez sauvé la vie?

-J'ai mes secrets, Denise.

-Je tâcherais de me contenter de cette réponse, dis-je en riant.

Il en fit de même. Et nous ne pouvons plus nous quitter des yeux. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, j'ai le sentiment de me trouver dans une bulle avec Frank, nous sommes tous les deux liés par ce regard et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler. Mais après quelques courtes minutes, il brise ce lien si particulier.

-Je vais devoir rejoindre mes hommes.

-Bien, acquiesçais-je.

-Faites attention à vous Denise.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire de faire attention, Frank.

Il ne me répond pas et s'approche de moi, si près que je peux sentir son corps se presser contre le mien et le cœur battre encore plus fort dans ma poitrine.

-Je ferais attention, ne vous en faites pas. Mais promettez-moi d'en faire de même, je ne serais pas tranquille sans cela.

-Je ferais attention, je vous le promets, dis-je dans un murmure à peine à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Il acquiesce en souriant et parcourt les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes à ce tendre contact et il se recule déjà à nouveau. Nos regards s'accrochent une fois de plus avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Jenny.

-Prenez soin de vous Jenny, murmure-t-il à mon amie qui n'avait pas bougé, faisant semblant de ne pas nous écouter mais qui ne devait pas avoir perdu une miette j'en suis certaine.

-Je le ferai, et je garderai un œil sur Denise pour vous, répondit-elle en lui accordant un immense sourire.

-Je ne demandais pas mieux, répondit-il en riant. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Frank, répondit Jenny alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur sa main.

-Au revoir Denise , ajout-il à mon intention.

-Au revoir, répondis-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Il nous adresse un signe de la main et s'éclipse aussitôt, englouti par la foule dense qui commence à se diriger vers le pont inférieur pour descendre sur le quai. Je sens le bras de Jenny s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attirer doucement vers elle.

-Il est fou amoureux de toi, murmure-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, et ne lui écris pas tout de suite, il saura que tu ne peux pas te passer de lui très longtemps.

Je ris et me tourne vers elle.

-J'attendrais qu'il m'écrive en premier.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, j'en suis certaine, me répond mon amie en riant avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne de moi. Je crois qu'elle a raison, Jenny a vite appris à me connaître, je devrais batailler dur pour ne pas lui écrire dès notre arrivée à l'un des couvents où nous serons hébergés le temps de notre séjour dans la campagne anglaise. Notre arrivée au Royaume-Uni marque une nouvelle étape de ma vie, et une fois encore, le Major Sherwood semble en faire partie, tout comme Jenny. J'en suis ravie, mais cela m'effraie un peu. Car je sais que nous approchons de la guerre et je sais, au combien, elle peut être dévastatrice. Même lorsque nous n'y attendons pas. Elle peut faire des ravages irréversibles et je sais que je peux les perdre à chaque instant tous les deux. Si par malheur l'un d'eux devait perdre la vie dans cette guerre ou en être marqué à jamais comme Patrick, je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Frank m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire pour lui, mais ce sentiment est plus fort que moi, car je tiens déjà beaucoup trop à lui pour le voir perdre la vie ou la raison. Je chasse comme je peux cette angoisse qui me submerge, je ne dois pas y penser. Je dois rester confiante et en ce jour, je dois être heureuse et insouciante, comme Jenny l'est, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sens ses doigts resserrer mon bras par moment lorsqu'elle me montre une autre merveille qui nous entoure. Je respire profondément l'air frais qui bat mon visage. Un nouveau jour est arrivé, je ne me dois pas de penser au prochain, je dois savourer celui-là, car j'ai des raisons de le faire et j'aurais bien tort de ne pas en profiter.

14 Juillet 1942

Couvent St Anne

Campagne anglaise

Royaume-Uni

La nuit commence à tomber sur la campagne environnante et sur le couvent ou nous vivons depuis plusieurs mois. Les sœurs nous ont accueillies chez elles avec joie, la mère supérieure, en revanche un peu, je dois dire. Nous sommes soumises aux heures et aux règles du couvent. Pour nous, rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche est une vraie joie. Nous savourons les moments où nous pouvons nous y extraire. Je crois que, finalement je ne me serais peut être pas habituée à une telle vie. Peut être que s'il n'y avait pas eu Jenny, aurais-je vu la vie différemment. Mais je dois dire, que j'aime la voir de cette maniè pour autant, aujourd'hui pour notre jour de repos, j'ai préféré rester ici. Je suis encore assise sur le banc en pierre au centre du jardin. Il fait bon à rester dehors ces temps-ci. Je ne peux pas aller voir Frank car je ne sais ou il est. Nous nous sommes très peu vu depuis notre arrivé en Europe, trois fois tout au plus. Mais nous nous écrivons beaucoup. J'ai tenu mon pari, j'ai attendu qu'il le fasse le premier. Et trois jours après notre installation, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir qu'une lettre arrivait de sa part. Il n'avait pu résister plus longtemps à l'envie de prendre de mes nouvelles. Jenny n'a pas arrêté de me charrier à ce sujet. Mais elle a dû admettre tout comme moi qu'il devait vraiment tenir à moi. Je souris en caressant du bout des doigts le papier froissé que j'ai plié et déplié un nombre incalculable de fois. La dernière lettre de Frank. Elle date d'il y a deux semaines déjà, je lui ai répondu aussitôt et j'attends la suivante avec une impatience grandissante. Je consens enfin à quitter ce coin paisible de verdure pour rejoindre le réfectoire où nous dînons toujours à la même heure chaque soir, dans le silence quasi-absolu. Alors que j'emprunte le couloir sous les arcades voutées, j'entends sœur Marie-Madeleine grogner dans mon dos quelques mètres plus loin. Une jeune fille est encore en retard et elle semble supplier la sœur de la laisser rentrer. Je souris tendrement en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme.

-Je vous en prie ma sœur, murmure Jenny, vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser dormir dehors?

-Vous êtes en retard.

-De cinq petites minutes, s'il vous plait, supplie mon amie.

Je devine que la moue qu'elle a dû afficher a su faire plier sœur Marie-Madeleine, puisque la lourde porte en bois s'ouvre à nouveau en grinçant.

-Merci, soupire Jenny en se glissant aussitôt à l'intérieur.

-Revenez à l'heure la prochaine fois, la mère supérieure n'aime pas les jeunes femmes qui ne savent pas se plier aux règlements.

-Je l'avais remarqué, soupire Jenny, merci, ajout-elle en souriant avant de se diriger vers moi d'un pas pressé.

Je lui souris toujours alors qu'elle me prend le bras et m'entraine dans sa course.

-Encore en retard Jenny, dis-je en souriant.

-C'est pour une bonne raison cette fois.

-Comme toutes les autres.

-J'étais en compagnie d'un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, m'annonce-t-elle en souriant largement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Te souviens-tu du jeune homme qui travaille à la ferme de Daewood. Il est grand, plutôt costaud, et un regard si tendre qu'il pourrait faire fondre les murs de ce couvent.

-Je crois connaître un jeune homme qui pourrait ressembler à ta description, mais je ne l'ai vu que quelques rares fois, je n'y ai pas bien fait attention.

-Ca, c'est sans doute parce que ton Major hante toutes tes pensées, dit-elle en riant.

-Et si nous parlions de TON jeune homme et non de MON Major?

Elle me sourit et nous continuons notre route vers le réfectoire, ne faisant ainsi pas attention aux portes que nous empruntons, ni aux personnes que nous croisons.

-Il est venu de France il y a de cela cinq mois déjà. Il n'a pas voulu me dire qu'elles étaient ses raisons, mais j'ai compris que sa famille a été arrêtée par la police et qu'il ne l'a plus jamais revue. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Charles s'est réfugié ici en attendant que la guerre se termine pour rentrer en France. Car il serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui de rentrer dans son pays.

-Charles? Dis-je en souriant largement.

Je la vois rougir doucement et baisser les yeux alors que nous approchons du réfectoire où se pressait déjà la foule de sœurs et nos amies et collègues infirmières et médecins.

-Oui, il tient à ce que je l'appelle par son prénom, réponds timidement Jenny sans me regarder. Nous avons passé toute la journée ensemble, il est un peu difficile de le comprendre, il ne parle pas bien notre langue. Alors, je lui apprends quelques mots par ci par là, et il en fait de même avec moi.

-Tu sais parler français Jenny.

-Oui, mais il ne sait pas que je le fais presque naturellement.

-De cette manière tu peux passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, il m'a invité à aller au cinéma et au bal de la semaine prochaine. Il est fantastique tu sais, il connaît un tas de choses, c'est un musicien, il sait jouer de l'accordéon, du piano et du violon.

-Je crois qu'il te plait vraiment beaucoup ce jeune homme Jenny.

-Oui, il est si différent des hommes que j'ai rencontré avant lui. C'est tout l'opposé de Jack.

-Alors, sans doute est-il fait pour toi.

-J'aimerai que tu le rencontre avant Denise.

-Pourquoi? M'étonnais-je en posant ma main sur la porte du réfectoire.

-Parce que tu es un peu ma grande sœur et que je sais que tu sauras me donner de bons conseils. Comme je le fais pour toi et Frank, ajout-elle en souriant largement.

-Très bien, je m'arrangerai pour rencontrer ton ami et je te dirais ce que j'en pense.

-Tu es la meilleure.

-Je t'en prie, petite sœur.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de vouloir rentrer dans ma salle, mais la main de mon amie se pose sur la mienne et de l'autre, elle me tend une enveloppe grise où mon nom est écrit de cette écriture que je connais bien. Je lève les yeux vers elle et croise son regard.

-C'est arrivé tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé le soldat qui est venu te l'apporter, dit-elle en souriant.

-Comment l'as-tu convaincu de te la remettre?

-Doutes-tu de mon charme?

Je ris et Jenny en fait autant alors que je prends la lettre de Frank.

-Non, je n'en doute pas. Je l'ouvrirais ce soir avant d'aller me coucher.

-Arriveras-tu seulement à résister?

-Je n'ai guère le choix, la mère supérieure me fusillerait dans la seconde si elle voyait que je la lisais pendant le repas.

Nous rions toutes les deux et empruntons le chemin jusqu'à notre place le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Je vois la mère supérieure lancer un regard noir à mon amie qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué, à coup sûr, elle avait été mise au courant du retard de Jenny. Et elle n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on remettes en cause son autorité. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera heureuse et soulagée le jour où nous quitterons le couvent. Je dois dire que ce jour me tarde aussi, peut être pourrais-je revoir Frank, car je me dois de l'avouer, il me manque terriblement.

23 Septembre 1942

Une rue animée

Londres

Royaume-Uni

L'été est passé très lentement. Nous n'avons pas été submergées par le travail. Il y a peu de cas d'urgence où nous vivons et les journées peuvent être parfois très longues. Heureusement que beaucoup de fêtes se passent en été, car nous avons pu assister à de nombreux bals, ce qui nous permettait d'enfin quitter le couvent, souvent trop chargé au goût de toutes. J'ai pu rencontrer à plusieurs reprises le jeune homme dont m'avait parlé Jenny en Juillet dernier. Il est vrai qu'il serait parfait pour elle, et tout le contraire de ceux qu'elle avait pu fréquenter auparavant. Charles est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant. Il apprend facilement et avec une rapidité fulgurante l'anglais avec l'aide de Jenny. Sitôt que nous avions du temps libre, elle s'arrangeait pour le voir. Elle passe également quelques après midi en ma compagnie, mais j'ai très vite compris qu'elle aimait me laisser de plus en plus souvent seule pour retrouver Charles. Pour ma part, je relie les dernières lettres de Frank qui me parviennent chaque semaines, et je lui en écris d'autres tout aussi régulièrement. La dernière que j'ai reçue date déjà de plusieurs jours et elle m'a ravie au plus haut point. Je dois dire que j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas agir comme Jenny lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle va pouvoir passer une nouvelle après midi en compagnie de Charles. Car Frank est en permission et souhaite me voir. Il a trois jours devant lui et il me propose d'aller avec lui à Londres afin de visiter la ville et de passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Mary accepte avec ravissement ma demande de congé, « une personne en moins ne fera pas de mal », m'a-t-elle répondu. C'est donc le cœur léger et à peine avec un sac et quelques affaires pour quelques jours que j'ai quitté le couvent ce matin même. Jenny a été un peu déçue de ne pas être de la partie, mais elle a très vite transformée sa moue d'enfant pour m'accorder le plus doux des sourires alors que je m'éloignais. Une voiture m'a conduit à la gare la plus proche, où j'ai pu prendre le train jusqu'à Londres. Chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant malgré les nombreux mois de notre séjour en Europe. Au fur et à mesure que je voyais les arbres défiler derrière la vitre, mon cœur s'accélérait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, revoir le sourire de Frank et entendre sa voix. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard sur le quai de la gare, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne de plus belle. Il m'avait adressé un signe de la main alors que je me dirigeais vers lui. Puis, instinctivement, bien que jamais auparavant ne nous nous étions comportés de la sorte, il m'avait attiré contre lui et m'avait serré dans ses bras. L'étreinte avait duré plusieurs minutes avant que nous nous séparions enfin, mais sans pour autant nous quitter du regard un long moment. Il m'avait conduit à l'hôtel pour y déposer mes affaires et nous sommes allés en ville toute la journée. Nous avons marché de longues minutes sous le ciel gris de la capitale anglaise. Puis, nous nous étions arrêtés devant le restaurant qui se trouve encore devant moi. Frank m'ouvre la porte en souriant et me laisse passer pour rentrer. Il a tout prévu. Nous avons une table réservée dans un coin de la salle. Encore une fois, nous parlons beaucoup, ces mois de séparation forcée, nous ont donné beaucoup de sujets de conversations à aborder. Bien sûr il ne parle pas beaucoup de son travail. En revanche, je lui parle beaucoup de Jenny et du jeune homme qu'elle fréquente. Lorsque le repas est terminé, nous nous dirigeons à pieds jusqu'au cinéma. Cette journée va m'épuiser, j'en suis certaine, mais pour autant, je savoure chaque seconde. Alors que nous avançons doucement dans la rue, je sens Frank se pencher vers un moi un instant et il prend la parole doucement.

-Denise, j'aimerai faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si elle est la bienvenue.

-Voyons, Frank, nous nous connaissons? Dis-je en riant.

-Ne serez-vous pas offensée si je le faisais?

-De quoi parlez vous? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant, pressentant cette question comme de mauvaise augure.

-Eh bien, de…je voulais, bredouille-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je cherche à accrocher son regard mais je n'y parviens pas. Doucement, je lève une main vers lui et pose la paume sur sa joue. Je le vois fermer les yeux à la douce caresse et j'envisage de m'approcher un peu plus de lui.

-Frank, murmurais-je dans un souffle, que vouliez-vous faire? Vous pouvez tout me dire, après ce que j'ai partagé avec vous comme secret, je peux vous l'accorder, ne croyez-vous pas?

Il ne répond pas mais consent enfin à me regarder. Alors, un timide sourire illumine son visage et il s'éloigne. Ma main tombe à peine le long de mon corps qu'il s'en empare et y dépose un tendre baiser. Je sens ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens et les serrer avec un peu plus de force avant de les relâcher un peu.

-Venez, le film va commencer, dit-il en m'entrainant.

-Frank, vous n'avez pas…

-Je voulais faire ceci, vous prendre la main, dit-il pour m'interrompre.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait l'une ou l'autre fois, répondais-je sans comprendre, pourquoi cette fois-ci hésiter à le faire? Aurais-je fais quelque chose qui vous amènerait à penser que je ne souhaitais pas que vous le fassiez?

-Non, seulement, jamais auparavant, nous étions main dans la main au milieu d'une rue envahie par la foule. Ce geste veut dire beaucoup pour moi Denise, c'est pour cette raison que je ne savais pas s'il était le bienvenu.

-Il l'est, répondis-je en souriant, car pour moi aussi il veut dire beaucoup.

Nous nous sourions tendrement et avant même que je ne peux dire quoique se soit, je le sens m'entraîner vers le cinéma qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Nous restons silencieux la plupart du temps, payant la guichetière, rejoignant des places confortables, attendant que la réclame ne se fasse entendre, tout cela, sans jamais lâcher la main de l'autre. Alors que le film se termine et que nous quittons petit à petit la salle, Frank me tient toujours fermement la main. Nous n'avions même pas remarqué qu'il le faisait tant cela paraissait naturel. Une fois dans la rue, nous marchons toujours de concert, serré l'un contre l'autre sur les trottoirs bondés.

-Voulez-vous voir la Tamise de nuit? Me propose le Major.

-Oh non, soupirais-je, j'en meurs d'envie croyez-le, mais je suis exténuée Frank. Nous avons encore la journée de demain à nous et je repartirais le lendemain pour St Anne. Nous pourrions le faire demain si cela ne vous gêne pas?

-Bien sûr que non, cela ne me gêne pas, dit-il en souriant, j'oublie parfois que vous n'avez pas l'endurance d'un soldat.

Je ris de bon cœur alors qu'il en fait de même.

-Non, je l'admets, répondais-je, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres qualités.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, me rétorque-t-il aussitôt, dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à votre hôtel.

-Ce sera avec joie.

Nous marchons encore quelques minutes l'un à côté de l'autre, avant de trouver un taxi qui nous ramène à l'hôtel où je logerais le temps de mon séjour à Londres. Je tiens tout de même à ne pas quitter Frank trop vite, alors nous optons pour finir les derniers mètres à pieds. Le ciel s'était nettement assombri car la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et que les nuages bouchaient toujours la vue. Mais alors que le ciel se faisait aussi menaçant qu'à l'accoutumée, il se déversa en trompes d'eau d'une seconde à l'autre, sans même crier gare. En quelques secondes à peine, nous sommes trempés, et la tentative de Frank de me protéger avec sa veste est rapidement vouée à l'échec tant le ciel semble se déchaîner. Nous accélérons le pas, mais soudain, je sens la main de Frank se saisir de la mienne et me faire dévier de ma route. Il m'entraîne rapidement dans une endroit exigu mais sec. Nous nous trouvons sous un proche. Le renfoncement du mur n'est pas très profond, ni même très large, mais nous y sommes à l'abri le temps que la pluie ne se calme. Frank est si proche de moi que je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire. Puisse le ciel s'abattre sur nous une éternité encore. Presque instinctivement, mes mains se posent sur le torse du Major et mon regard ne quitte pas le sien.

-Pardonnez-moi de la promiscuité du lieu Denise, se justifie-t-il, je le pensais plus grand.

-Ce n'est rien, il me convient parfaitement, répondais-je le souffle court, auriez-vous voulu que des mètres nous séparent?

-Non, s'empresse-t-il de me répondre, mais je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne le faites en rien, Frank, loin de là, croyez-moi. Nulle part d'autre sur cette Terre je ne voudrais me trouver plus qu'ici, auprès de vous.

Il ne répond pas mais me sourit tendrement. Son corps se presse contre le mien et ses mains se glissent autour de ma taille. Je sens un frisson me parcourir des pieds à la tête.

-Denise, murmure Frank du bout des lèvres à peine à quelques millimètres des miennes.

-Je vous en prie, répondais-je de la même manière, je n'attends que le moment où vous oseriez le faire.

Je le regarde encore une seconde avant de sentir ses lèvres caresser délicatement les miennes. Nous fermons les yeux au même instant alors qu'il m'embrasse timidement. Mes mains glissent sur lui pour se retrouver autour de sa nuque et le maintenir fermement contre moi afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas un seul instant. Le tendre baiser s'intensifie et je peux en goûter toute sa saveur. J'ai si chaud d'un coup que je sens que mon corps doit être en proie à une dangereuse fièvre, mais pour rien au monde que je ne souhaite qu'il cesse de m'embrasser comme il le fait. Car jamais auparavant de toute ma vie je n'ai été aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Nous restons ainsi là, de nombreuses minutes à nous découvrir tendrement alors que la pluie ne cesse de tomber en cascade, ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire à l'un comme à l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

12 Mars 1943

Un Pub

Centre-ville de Southampton

Royaume-Uni

Le Pub au centre de Southampton est souvent fréquenté par des soldats et des infirmières venus des Etats-Unis. Il est un peu notre point de repère afin de nous retrouver tous ensembles. Aujourd'hui j'ai pu y retrouver Frank, Trevor, Jenny, Charles ainsi que Mary et quelques autres connaissances. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne enfant, et bien que je n'ai jamais fréquenté de bar dans ma vie, je dois dire que j'aime m'y trouver entourée d'hommes et de femmes venant de mon pays. Vivre dans un couvent vous fait apprécier les rares sorties que vous pouvez faire. Et je dois dire que je suis aux anges aux côtés de Frank. Depuis que notre relation a pris un nouveau tournant lors de mon séjour à Londres, nous nous voyons plus souvent. Ces moments ne durent que quelques heures avant qu'il ne doive repartir. Je sais que ces allers et retours doivent être épuisants pour lui, mais il ne s'en plains pas une seule seconde. Jenny est plus que ravie de notre relation même si elle m'a avoué qu'elle trouvait que nous mettions beaucoup de temps à faire avancer les choses. Frank et moi ne nous en plaignons pas, bien au contraire. Nous prenons notre temps, apprenant ainsi à nous connaître parfaitement et ce qui nous lie se renforce de jour en jour. Nous nous trouvons à une table au centre du bar bondé. Frank tient ma main sous la table, comme il le fait très souvent. En face de moi se trouvent Jenny et Charles, à côté de Charles, Trevor et en face de lui, Mary. Nous parlons beaucoup et nous rions tout autant. Mais je vois Jenny jeter un regard à Charles qui semble appuyer le sien et qui acquiesce doucement. Je connais mon amie, elle veut nous dire quelque chose, une chose importante d'après le regard qu'elle m'accorde à présent. Je la vois respirer profondément et ouvrir la bouche. Un faible grognement se fait entendre avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole d'une timide et petite voix.

-J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose, murmure-t-elle alors que Charles pose sa main sous la table. Je devine qu'il lui serre la main pour lui donner du courage, comme Frank le fait parfois avec moi.

-En réalité, reprend Charles qui parle presque parfaitement notre langue, nous avons tous les deux quelque chose à vous annoncer. Le silence règne autour de la table ronde alors que le bar est aussi animé qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils échangent un autre regard et mon amie se lance enfin.

-Charles m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté, dit-elle en souriant largement tout en tendant sa main gauche au dessus de la table pour nous montrer la bague qui s'y trouve.

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, je m'attendais à une annonce de cette nature, mais peut être pas si tôt, après tout ils ne se connaissent pas depuis bien longtemps. Pour autant, je suis très heureuse pour eux. Nous les félicitons chaleureusement et alors que le calme retombe. Jenny lève les yeux à nouveau vers moi.

-Denise, j'aimerai te demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur si tu accepte.

-Oh, c'est avec joie Jenny, m'exclamais-je, bien sûr que j'accepte.

-Et euh….Frank, bredouille mon amie, je me demandais si peut être, vous voudriez bien me conduire à l'autel.

-Vous voulez que se soit moi? S'étonne le Major.

-Je le souhaiterai, mais si vous jugez ma proposition comme inappropriée je…

-Non, coupe Frank, je serais ravi de le faire Jenny. Ce serait pour moi un honneur. Dans ce cas, j'aurais une discussion avec vous Charles, ajout-il en le désignant du doigt.

-Oui, monsieur, répond poliment celui-ci.

Nous restons tous silencieux quelques instants alors que les fiancés s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis, Mary prit la parole de sa voix si grave et abimée par l'âge.

-Est-ce que ces messieurs pourraient aller chercher des boissons pour fêter cette grande nouvelle? Trevor sourit et se lève, suivit de près par Frank et Charles.

-Je te rapporte la même chose Denise? Me demande tendrement Frank.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Mary?

-Vous osez le demander Major? Rétorque celle-ci en riant.

Frank en fait de même et s'éloigne en compagnie de Trevor et Charles qui avait pris la commande de Jenny. Je m'avance sur la table et Jenny en fait de même.

-Encore toute mes félicitations ma belle, Charles est fait pour toi.

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop tôt alors? Dit-elle en regardant Mary également.

-Si vous vous aimez, ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondais-je, vous avez appris à vous connaître. Vous vous voyez presque chaque jour.

-Pour cette raison, la mère supérieure se demande si tu ne vas pas devoir vivre à l'étable, lance Mary en riant.

Nous en faisons de même et, une fois notre sérieux reprit, je reprends la parole.

-Tu ne fais pas d'erreur Jenny. J'aurais été la première à te le dire si cela avait été le cas. Je t'avoue que c'est un peu tôt, mais je suis convaincue que Charles est un homme bien et qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal volontairement. Et il t'aime c'est indéniable.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal?

-Je l'ai vu. C'est quelque chose que je peux ressentir, même si, je dois avouer, la guerre peut changer un homme. Mais Charles n'est pas militaire, même s 'il devait se battre, il ne verrait pas les horreurs que d'autres ont vu.

-Ton époux les avaient vu? Me lance-t-elle sur un ton plus grave.

-Oui, mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu seras heureuse avec Charles.

Jenny et Mary ne répondent pas et j'en profite pour jeter un regard au loin, tentant ainsi de voir la silhouette familière de Frank, me rassurant ainsi que le passé était bien derrière moi et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai un homme qui m'aime vraiment. Je le vois discuter avec Charles en attendant les boissons. A coup sûr il prend son rôle de père de substitution très à cœur. Et je ne peux effacer de sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je le regarde au loin. Je le quitte des yeux très vite pour accorder toute mon attention à mon amie toujours assise en face de moi. La conversation sur le mariage reprend de plus belle. Lorsque soudain, des cris se font entendre un peu plus loin et des tables et des chaises sont violement poussées. Un mouvement de foule se fait remarquer. Une bagarre a explosée. Nous nous tournons immédiatement vers l'origine de la bagarre, à peine à quelques mètres de là où se trouvaient Frank, Trevor et Charles. Je tente de les voir, mais je me fige sur place en remarquant qu'ils se trouvent au plein milieu de la bagarre. Je me lève d'un bond, suivit par Jenny et, une seconde plus tard, par Mary. Les coups de poings et les cris de douleurs tombent en rafale. Frank se trouve face à deux hommes bien plus grand et fort que lui, Trevor en assomme un avec une bouteille, Charles lutte contre trois autres qui le maintiennent sur une table pour le rouer de coups. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a déclenché la bagarre, mais la bataille fait rage. Les autres personnes peu concernées, se poussent sur le passage des combattants. Mes amis arrivent à bout des hommes qui se battaient contre eux, lorsque j'entrevois une seconde à peine, la lame aiguisée d'un couteau. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier gare, qu'il s'enfonce profondément dans le ventre de Frank. Je le vois se tordre de douleur et s'affaisser sur place. Il suffit d'un battement de mon cœur pour me précipiter vers lui. Je pousse aussi fort que je le peux les personnes sur mon passage pour arriver au plus vite. Le sang imprègne déjà sa veste lorsque je me mets à genoux à côté de lui. Mes mains se posent instinctivement sur sa plaie, tentant ainsi de faire arrêter les saignements, mais hélas, sans grand succès. Je croise son regard alors qu'il pose sa tête sur mes cuisses.

-Denise…

-Chut, ne dis rien, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres, ca va aller, ca va aller. Je sens déjà les larmes me brûler et je lève aussitôt les yeux vers les personnes présentes.

-Il a besoin de soin, appelez un médecin, il doit être conduit à l'hôpital.

Mary arrive rapidement alors que Jenny attrape le combiné de téléphone un peu plus loin.

-Ne lâche pas la plaie Denise, me murmure ma chef, elle doit arrêter de saigner.

J'acquiesce et me concentre sur ma tâche, tentant de chasser de mon esprit que l'homme qui se trouve gravement blessé est l'homme que j'aime. Rapidement, les gestes que j'ai appris pendant ma formation reprennent le dessus. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le visage de Frank. Il a fermé les yeux, je ne sais pas s'il s'est évanoui ou non, mais Mary semble vérifier que son pouls bat encore. Il ne doit pas partir, il ne doit surtout pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant, surtout pas, sinon je ne m'en remettrais pas.

13 Mars 1943

Hôpital St James

Southampton

Royaume-Uni

Le soleil brille dans le ciel bleu azur. Et dans ce lit à côté de moi, dort encore paisiblement le soldat dont je m'occupe depuis son admission ici. Les secours sont arrivés très vite et grâce à l'intervention de Mary, j'ai pu rester auprès de Frank durant le trajet et jusqu'à ce matin. Je ne prends ma garde que dans une petite heure, alors je profite de ce temps libre pour rester auprès de lui. J'ai eu si peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas, mais il est bien là, en vie. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance depuis qu'il a été mis dans l'ambulance, les médicaments l'assomment encore un peu, et il va en avoir pour quelques jours afin de s'en remettre parfaitement. Mais Frank est tiré d'affaire. Je lui tiens tendrement la main sans le quitter du regard. Trevor et Charles ont été soignés rapidement aussi et l'auteur du coup de couteau a été arrêté. Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, car Trevor et Charles restent muets à ce sujet et je doute que Frank fasse exception à la règle. Mais cette bagarre aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Il aurait fallut que la lame du couteau passe à un centimètre plus à droite pour que Frank perde la vie dans ce bar. Je chasse rapidement cette idée de mon esprit. Je lui ai fait la promesse de ne plus m'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faut pour lui. Je respire profondément tout en jouant tendrement avec ses doigts, comme lui le fait avec moi de temps en temps. Lorsque soudain, je les sens bouger et se refermer avec force sur ma main. Je me penche instinctivement sur son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement et son regard accroche le mien. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il essaie d'en faire de même.

-Denise, suis-je mort et au ciel?

-Non, murmurais-je à quelques centimètres de lui, tu es bien en vie.

-Alors c'est que mon ange existe bel et bien.

Je baisse les yeux, me sentant rougir doucement.

-Où suis-je?

-A St James, répondais-je en le regardant à nouveau.

-Je savais que j'allais y venir un jour où l'autre, me dit-il en riant.

J'en fais de même avant que ma main ne prenne place sur sa joue pour la caresser.

-Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, ne crois-tu pas?

-J'y réfléchirais pour la prochaine fois.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça Frank.

-Tu t'es encore beaucoup trop inquiétée pour moi, ajout-il en se redressant, je suis un Marines, j'ai connu pire. Et sans doute connaitrais-je encore plus grave.

-Mais tâches de toujours revenir entier et de ne pas te blesser devant moi, d'accord. Je suis infirmière, mais je ne voudrais pas te voir blessé.

-A vos ordres, madame.

Je soupire avant de m'approcher un peu plus et de l'embrasser tendrement un long moment. Mais alors que l'air se fait plus rare, nous nous séparons doucement.

-Je dois te laisser, je vais prendre mon service, soupirais-je sur ses lèvres.

-Viendras-tu me voir?

-Je n'y manquerais pas, tu vas devoir passer plusieurs jours ici alors je tâcherais d'être auprès de toi le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible.

-C'est un programme qui me convient tout à fait, me répond Frank en souriant largement.

J'en fais de même et dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner et de lâcher sa main. Je lui accorde un tendre regard et me dirige vers la porte.

-A plus tard, murmurais-je du bout des lèvres.

-A plus tard, me répète Frank avant que je m'éclipse et ne referme la porte derrière moi.

Je ne peux rejoindre la pièce où se trouve Frank que bien de longues minutes plus tard. Même en essayant d'apporter des soins à d'autres patients se trouvant dans la même chambre que lui, je ne parviens pas à y entrer. Alors je prends mon mal en patience. Mary s'avère être d'une aide précieuse. Le bandage du Major en salle trente-cinq doit être changé. Elle me charge de le faire, ensuite, j'aurais droit à une pause bien méritée, sachant pertinemment que les trente minutes qu'elle compose, je souhaiterais les passer auprès de Frank. Je prépare ce dont j'ai besoin et rejoins la pièce quittée plus tôt dans la journée. Je me dirige aussitôt vers le Major et je pose délicatement mes instruments sur une petite table de soin se trouvant à côté du lit. Frank semble dormir, alors je vérifie que tout est en ordre. Mais lorsque je me trouve penché au dessus de lui, je sens ses mains se poser autour de ma taille. Je le regarde aussitôt et je remarque le sourire qui illumine son visage.

-Tu ne dormais pas?

-Je t'ai entendu rentrer dans la pièce.

-Insinue-tu que je suis bruyante?

Il rit et je m'éloigne de lui. Il se redresse et jettes un bref regard vers le patient se trouvant dans le lit le plus proche.

-Nous n'avons guère d'intimité ici. Je secoue la tête et je fais le tour du lit afin de fermer le rideau qui le sépare du reste de la pièce.

-C'est mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, alors soulevez votre chemise Major.

-Denise…Tu, je ne pensais pas à…

Je ris de bon cœur en voyant l'air embarrassé qu'il affiche. Je lui montre les ciseaux que je tiens tout en m'approchant de lui à nouveau.

-Frank, je suis infirmière, je viens changer ton pansement, ne vas pas imaginer autre chose.

-Oh, soupire-t-il en soulevant la blouse blanche.

Je l'aide à le faire, car il semble avoir mal, même s'il ne s'en plains pas. Une fois son torse en partie dénudé, je pose ma main à proximité du pansement et je lui enlève délicatement. Il est encore imprégné de sang, mais ce n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il a pu perdre dans le bar. Je le soigne aussi délicatement que je le peux. Frank ne bronche pas, il se contente simplement de me regarder en silence. Une fois son nouveau pansement en place, je repose tous les instruments et je m'apprête à lui remettre la chemise comme il se doit. Mais ma main droite se perd sur sa peau. Alors que je ne l'avais pas prémédité, elle dessine chaque courbe de son torse, se glissant sous le fin tissu pour découvrir ce qu'il se cache à ma vue. Encore une fois, Frank reste silencieux et ne me quitte pas du regard. Mes yeux voyagent avec ma main, mais lorsque je m'arrête, je regarde l'homme couché à côté de moi. Il a les yeux fermés, savourant la douce caresse depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Mes doigts quittent sa peau, et en à peine une seconde, il se saisit de ma main. Il la porte à ses lèvres et y dépose de doux baisers.

-J'espère que tu ne réserve pas ceci à tous tes patients, me lance-t-il sans quitter mon regard.

-Non, tu es le seul, répondais-je en souriant.

Je sens son autre main glisser sur moi et prendre place derrière mon oreille. Il m'approche doucement de son visage. Ses doigts voyagent sur ma peau, sur mon nez, sur mes paupières closes, sur mes lèvres. Puis, il replace sa main dans mes cheveux et m'attire un peu plus contre lui.

-J'ai beaucoup de chance dans ce cas, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je savoure ce baiser en me calant un peu plus contre lui. Ce n'est pas Frank qui a de la chance, mais moi. Car jamais je n'aurais pu penser rencontrer un homme comme lui, en tomber follement amoureuse, et apprendre qu'il éprouve la même chose à mon égard. J'aime Frank, comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant, même si je ne lui ai pas dit de vive voix, ces deux petits mots qui veulent dire tellement. Lui non plus ne l'a pas encore fait. Peut être a-t-il peur que les choses n'aillent trop vite entre nous après cela, peut être que ses sentiments ne sont pas aussi clairs pour lui qu'ils le sont pour moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je cesse aussitôt de me poser des questions lorsque je suis auprès de lui, car je souhaite simplement savourer ce que le destin m'a offert, le bonheur d'être dans les bras d'un homme qui ne me fait pas de mal. Et je souhaite ne jamais gâcher cela.

18 Décembre 1943

Eglise des Roses

Campagne anglaise

Royaume-Uni

Il neige à gros flocons en ce jour de fête. Aujourd'hui a lieu le mariage de Charles et Jenny. Même si mon amie avait rêvé d'un grand mariage lorsqu'elle vivait encore à New York, les choses ont bien changées. Elle n'a pas souhaité attendre son retour aux Etats-Unis pour le faire auprès de sa famille. Jenny est plutôt têtue quand elle le veut, et en dehors de sa mère bien trop fatiguée pour faire le voyage, elle ne souhaite inviter personne d'autre. Celle-ci lui a tout de même écrit et lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde en espérant qu'elle viendra lui rendre visite avec son époux une fois que la guerre sera terminée. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a que quelques amies et collègues. Trevor est là, Frank bien sûr, Mary n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir. L'hôpital n'est pas fréquenté par du personnel venant de New York, nous avons laissé notre place à d'autres venant de différentes villes des Etats-Unis. Jenny était plus excitée que jamais ce matin. Je peux la comprendre, sans doute étais-je dans le même état le jour de mes noces. Je lui avais prêté main forte pour se préparer, peignant avec soin ses cheveux couleur soleil, l'aidant à enfiler la robe blanche brodée trouvée dans une boutique de Londres plus d'un mois auparavant. Je souris en repensant à ce jour si particulier. Il avait été difficile pour mon amie de réfréner ses ardeurs d'achats, elle qui n'était plus habituée à fréquenter les boutiques chics. Nous avons passé une journée entière à trouver la robe parfaite. Et Jenny avait dû céder, malgré le chantage qu'elle m'avait fait. La robe de mariée blanche qu'elle m'avait obligé à acheter se trouvait parfaitement rangée dans mon armoire du couvent. L'achat d'un tel vêtement devait se prendre au sérieux et nécessitait des mois d'économies. Mais je n'avais guère dépensé l'argent gagné depuis mon départ de Charleston, j'en avais suffisamment pour céder à mon amie. Je l'avais essayé et j'avais apprécié me voir dans le miroir ainsi vêtue. Rapidement, je l'avais rangé pour ne plus la voir et ne plus penser à ce qu'elle impliquait. De plus, je ne me devais pas de porter une pareille robe. Je m'étais déjà marié dans le passé, les robes blanches étaient faites pour les demoiselles n'ayant jamais eu aucun homme dans sa vie et surtout dans son lit. Ce n'était de loin pas mon cas, même si je n'avais pu encore goûter au bonheur d'être aimée par Frank. Je soupire en regardant le couple enlacé un peu plus loin. Jenny ne souhaite pas quitter Charles un seul instant. Nous sommes déjà sortis sur le parvis de l'église. La cérémonie a été un peu particulière. Charles n'est pas de la même religion que mon amie, il est juif. Ses croyances et ses coutumes ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres et en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de mariage. Mais, il a choisit de les mettre de côtés le temps d'une journée. Jenny de son côté à fait quelques concessions aussi. Mais tout s'est passé à merveille, malgré le scepticisme du prête et les petits remaniements qu'il a dû effectuer par-ci par-là. Frank a conduit Jenny à l'autel, arborant un large sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se cramponnait à son bras. Elle était tendue, je l'avais remarqué dès le premier regard, mais si heureuse. Frank la présenta à son époux et s'était approché de moi pour prendre place à mes côtés. Les choses étaient vraiment inhabituelles, car hommes et femmes s'asseyaient les uns à côté des autres et non aux places qui avaient été définies. Je pense que ce détail avait également embarrassé le prête, mais après tout, ne nous lui avons pas demandé d'être en accord avec nous, du moment qu'il exécutait la cérémonie et bénissait le couple, nous n'en demandions pas davantage. Ainsi Frank avait passé la cérémonie auprès de moi, à me tenir tendrement la main au creux de la sienne. Une chaleur inhabituelle irradiait de sa paume sur la mienne, mais cela était loin de me déplaire. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que mes pensées avaient été aussi lointaines. Je me détendis en croisant le regard bienveillant de l'homme qui s'était placé en face de moi. Frank, dans son uniforme impeccable me sourit tendrement avant de laisser voyager une main sur ma joue.

-Où étais-tu, chérie?

-Très loin, admettais-je, mais tu étais avec moi, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Il me sourit de plus belle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu es glacée Denise, murmure-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, que déjà il se place dans mon dos et ne m' enlace par la taille. Sa chaleur me gagne instantanément. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes se trouvant sur mon ventre, alors que Frank dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Il forme un si beau couple, dis-je sans quitter mes amis des yeux.

-Oui, acquiesce Frank, Charles est parfait pour Jenny. Je me serais opposé à ce mariage si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

-Moi aussi je l'aurais fait.

-Et ce n'est même pas notre fille, lance Frank en riant.

-Non, répondais-je dans un murmure alors que je n'étais même pas en mesure de savoir s'il l'avait entendu.

Je sens Frank resserrer son étreinte alors que je caresse tendrement sa peau que je ne peux sentir à travers les gants. Je ferme les yeux un instant, savourant le moment d'intimité qui nous lie, alors que nous nous trouvons entourés de monde et sous le vent du mois de décembre.

-Denise, murmure Frank au creux de mon oreille alors que j'ai toujours les yeux fermés.

-Mmh quoi ? Grommelais-je.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire de te tenir contre moi, mais nous allons regagner la ferme de Daewood, il faudrait que nous nous mettions en marche.

Je sursaute et me redresse d'un bond, remarquant que tous les invités se mettent en route, alors que Frank me tient toujours fermement contre lui. Je m'éloigne de lui et soudain la chaleur qu'il m'avait transmise s'évapore comme neige eu soleil. Il me sourit tendrement et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-J'aurais tout le plaisir de te tenir contre moi toute la soirée si tu le souhaite. Je te dois une vraie danse, avec de la musique, précise-t-il en riant.

-Oui, j'avais depuis longtemps oublié ce détail, répondais-je de la même manière.

Frank me prends tendrement la main et m'entraine à la suite des invités. Je pose mon autre main sur son bras, afin de profiter un maximum de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Nous marchons en silence un moment avant de parler de tout et de rien. Une fois à la ferme, la fête bat son plein. Nous mangeons, nous buvons, nous chantons et dansons dans une bonne ambiance. Les heures passent et la nuit tombe déjà sur la campagne environnante. Nous nous amusons toujours beaucoup. La musique résonne dans la demeure surpeuplée de monde. Le maître des lieux est plutôt aisé et les pièces de sa grande demeure sont spacieuses, si bien, qu'une petite piste de danse se trouve au centre de la pièce où nous avons dîné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y a pas la place pour un orchestre, mais plusieurs tourne-disques se relaient pour que la musique résonne sans cesse. L'un ou l'autre invité joue d'un instrument de musique, alors il improvise une valse, un slow, un jazz parfois. J'ai le bonheur d'entendre une chanson que je connais bien. Et lorsque mon regard se tourne vers l'homme assit à mes côtés, je le vois m'adresser un tendre sourire avant de me prendre délicatement la main.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

-Avec joie. Je suis son mouvement lorsqu'il se lève et nous avançons vers la piste de danse.

Je croise Jenny et Charles qui en reviennent, tout essoufflés par le charleston qu'ils viennent de danser ensembles. Mon amie m'adresse un clin d'œil significatif avant de rejoindre la table avec son époux.

-Qu'a-t-elle encore comme idée derrière la tête? Me lance Frank en souriant qui avait remarqué l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Jenny a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Je l'ai remarqué.

-As-tu mis en garde Charles du caractère bien trempé de son épouse?

-Il sait à qui il a affaire, me répond Frank en souriant, et il sait ce qu'il risque s'il venait à lui faire du mal.

-Le pauvre.

Nous rions tous les deux et Frank se place face à moi. Il pose une main sur ma taille et il apporte l'autre à ses lèvres un instant. Puis, il resserre ses doigts autour des miens et nous dansons doucement. Je place ma main libre sur son épaule, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser tendrement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard une seule seconde. Je crois y voir tout l'amour qu'il éprouve à mon égard et je n'ai qu'une envie, lui prouver que moi aussi je l'aime, le laisser prendre possession de mon corps comme il a prit possession de mon cœur et de mon âme. Mais hélas, Frank ne semble pas décidé à le faire et je ne souhaite pas le pousser. De plus, le jour est sans aucun doute mal choisit pour que nous abordions un sujet aussi délicat, si toutefois j'ose l'aborder avec lui.

02 Juin 1944

Un hôtel

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Ce week-end encore je l'ai passé auprès de Frank à Londres. Nous connaissons à présent la ville sur le bout des doigts. Tout comme nous nous connaissons l'un l'autre. Il se fait tard et Frank me raccompagne à mon hôtel. Nous marchons main dans la main sur le trottoir en riant. Une fois devant la porte, Frank s'éloigne un court instant de moi avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, me souhaite-t-il en souriant.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas venir un instant? Lui proposais-je en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade.

-Eh bien, je…bredouille le Major.

-S'il te plait, murmurais-je en faisant la moue, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir si facilement soldat, ajoutais-je avant de placer mes mains dans sa nuque et de l'attirer vers moi.

-Tu as de bons arguments, me répond Frank en souriant.

J'en fais de même et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et j'ajouterai que je vais bientôt devoir rentrer à St Anne, et nous ne savons pas quand nous nous reverrons.

-As-tu d'autres arguments que tu voudrais mettre en avant?

-J'en aurais encore des tas, admis-je en souriant, mais j'aimerai simplement te dire que j'ai envie de rester encore auprès de toi.

-Je pense que cela dépasse tout le reste, répond timidement Frank.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse et je m'éloigne de lui pour lui pendre la main. Je l'entraine avec moi en souriant. Frank s'exécute sans broncher jusqu'au moment où nous arrivons dans l'ascenseur. Je remarque son air lointain, et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser tendrement sa joue afin d'accrocher son regard.

-Cela t'embête-t-il donc tant de passer cette soirée avec moi? Dis-je en riant.

-Non, s'empresse-t-il de me répondre, loin de là, c'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose dont je me devais de te parler.

-Rien de grave j'espère?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que nous arrivons à l'étage où je loge. Il avance dans le couloir et attends que j'en fasse de même. Je vois dans son regard qu'il ne souhaite pas me parler pour le moment. Je respecte son choix et le conduis vers ma chambre. Une fois que nous y sommes, je referme la porte derrière moi alors que Frank fait le tour de ma chambre en un regard. Je dépose mes affaires sur une chaise et je sens aussitôt des mains m'enlacer. Je me retourne dans les bras de Frank.

-Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, murmure-t-il.

-Je m'en rends compte et, je te propose de passer une nuit magique avec moi, répondais-je dans un souffle tout en ouvrant sa chemise.

-Denise, grommèle Frank alors que mes doigts glissent sur son torse, tu ne voulais pas entendre ce que j'avais à te dire?

-Pas maintenant, je t'en prie, soufflais-je au creux de son oreille avant de déposer de doux baisers.

Je l'entends soupirer avant de sentir ses mains s'activer sur mon corps. Il en découvre chaque forme, s'attardant sur chacune de mes courbes alors que je le mène au lit. Ma robe s'ouvre avec facilité avant de glisser le long de mes jambes et de tomber sur le sol. Mes mains caressent la peau de mon futur amant, lorsqu'il laisse voyager sa langue sur ma peau. Nous nous allongeons sur le lit sans cesser nos baisers et nos timides caresses. Allongés au dessus de moi, Frank dépose de tendres baisers sur mon cou et ma poitrine. Je les savoure les yeux fermés, les mains dans ses cheveux. Mais il se passe plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles je ne sens plus rien. Mon souffle se fait court et mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, lorsque je sens le corps de Frank s'éloigner et mes mains retomber sur le lit. J'ouvre les yeux, bien trop surprise parce qu'il vient de se passer. Je croise son regard à peine une seconde, avant qu'il ne se lève, me laissant en sous-vêtements allongée sur le lit.

-Frank, lançais-je en sentant la voix s'étrangler dans ma gorge.

Il ne dit mot et s'éloigne vers la fenêtre, regardant avec intérêt la rue. Je me redresse et me saisis d'une robe de chambre en flanelle que je passe rapidement avant de me diriger vers lui. Mais il ne bouge pas pour autant. Alors, avec douceur, je place ma main dans son dos et je m'approche encore un peu plus.

-Frank, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi? N'en as-tu pas envie?

-J'en meurs d'envie Denise, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je encore avec incompréhension.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répond-t-il doucement sans me regarder.

-Est-ce à cause de ton épouse, tu…

-Patricia n'a rien à voir entre nous, me répond Frank en se tournant enfin vers moi.

-Je t'en prie, parle moi dans ce cas.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Me faire du mal? Frank, jamais tu ne le feras, tu m'entends jamais. Ne crains pas que cela arrive un jour, car j'ai très envie de passer ma vie auprès de toi et j'ai envie que cette nuit soit la première où tu découvriras mon corps parce que, je t'aime Frank. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

-Ne dis pas ça, me répond-t-il aussitôt en posant son index sur mes lèvres, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

-Crois-tu que je ne connaisse rien à la vie et à l'amour?

-Je sais que tu penses ce que tu me dis, je le vois dans ton regard et je l'entends dans ton rire. Mais, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, car je vais te faire du mal.

-Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de me le dire? Le mal est déjà fait, tu ne changeras rien de ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Je pars pour le front Denise.

Cette phrase résonne quelques secondes dans ma tête, comme un bourdonnement long et incessant. Je sens l'air me manquer et mes jambes fléchirent. Mais des bras forts me maintiennent debout et le regard que m'accorde Frank me permet de ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol. Je savais que la guerre finirait par nous rattraper, car c'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté Charleston. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, je n'aurais pas perdu Patrick et surtout je n'aurais pas rencontré Frank, Jenny et tous les autres.

-Denise, murmure Frank en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, je savais que je te ferais du mal, ajout-il d'un air désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Quand pars-tu?

-Nous l'ignorons, je dois être au camp demain à dix heures. Nous ne savons pas pour quand est prévu l'assaut, ni où il aura lieux.

-Mais eux doivent le savoir, dis-je en essayant de stopper les tremblements qui m'animent de la tête aux pieds.

-Oui, je le pense, admit-il en sachant pertinemment de qui je parlais.

-Alors cette nuit est peut être la dernière où…

-Ne dis pas ça, me coupe Frank.J'acquiesce avant de me lover contre lui le plus près possible.

Je sens son étreinte se resserrer alors que je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je voudrais rester avec toi cette nuit si tu le souhaite, dit-il en plaçant sa main derrière ma tête.

-Oui, grommelais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Nous restons ainsi enlacés quelques minutes avant que Frank ne me porte jusque sur le lit. Il s'allonge en silence à côté de moi et laisse voyager sa main sur mon corps aussi légèrement que des ailes de papillons. Puis, après de nombreuses minutes où nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, il m'attire un peu plus contre lui. Je lutte un temps infini pour ne pas m'endormir et ainsi savourer autant que possible le fait qu'il me sert dans ses bras. Mais le combat contre le sommeil tourne en ma défaveur et je finis par m'endormir contre Frank, sentant son cœur battre contre ma joue, ses bras me tenant fermement contre lui, son souffle au dessus de mon oreille et sa peau sous la paume de ma main que j'ai glissé sous son t-shirt blanc.

03 Juin 1944

Un hôtel

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Je me réveille doucement, sentant une chaleur dans mon dos et sur le bas de mon ventre. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit et je consens enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Un rapide coup d'œil me permets de voir la main de Frank délicatement posée sur mon ventre, lui permettant ainsi de me maintenir contre lui. Je caresse sa main du bout des doigts avant de sentir un souffle chaud au dessus de mon oreille. -Bonjour, murmure-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je bouge dans ses bras et me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Bonjour, répondais-je sur ses lèvres.

-As-tu bien dormie? Me demande Frank en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était promenée sur mon front.

-On dort très bien dans tes bras soldats, répondais-je en souriant, et toi?

-A dire vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Tu semblais agitée et ce n'est que quand j'ai commencé à te parler que doucement tu as relâché tes doigts sur moi.

-T'ais-je fais mal? M'inquiétais-je aussitôt.

-Non, rit Frank, mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir me lâcher une seule seconde.

-Et je ne le souhaite toujours pas.

-Il va pourtant bien falloir, je vais devoir repartir Denise.

-Je sais, soupirais-je avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous nous embrassons un long moment avant que Frank ne plonge son visage vers mon cou pour y déposer de doux baisers. Puis, doucement, ses mains glissent dans mon dos et il place sa tête sur ma poitrine tout en fermant les yeux. Il reste immobile pendant un long moment que je passe à laisser voyager mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ton cœur bat vite chérie.

Je ris et il se redresse.

-Dois-je te donner une explication? Ou trouveras-tu par toi-même la raison pour laquelle il bat à cette allure.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin, me répond Frank en prenant une de mes mains dans la sienne. Il l'approche doucement de son torse et la pose sur son cœur sans me quitter des yeux.

Mon cœur n'est pas le seul à battre la chamade, celui de Frank semble danser au même rythme que le mien. Nous nous sourions tendrement avant qu'il ne s'approche de mon visage à nouveau et ne m'embrasse encore et encore. Je sais qu'il veut retarder son départ, comme moi aussi, mais je sais aussi qu'il risque de gros problèmes s'il ne venait pas à l'heure prévue. Et Frank est l'homme le plus ponctuel que je connaisse, il n'a jamais une seule minute de retard.

-Je dois vraiment partir mon cœur.

-Je ne te retiens pas.

Frank acquiesce et quitte le lit. Il prend les vêtements qui se sont échoués au sol la nuit dernière et se rhabille dans le silence le plus total. Je suis assise dans le lit sans le quitter du regard. Il enfouit ses plaques sous sa chemise et il remet ses chaussures avant de fourrer sa main dans une poche et de se diriger vers moi.

-Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, murmure-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, j'aurais voulu le faire avant déjà mais je ne savais pas si c'était la bienvenue.

-Tout le monde aime les cadeaux Frank.

Il me sourit et me tend un pendentif en or, se balançant après une longue et fine chainette.

-Ce pendentif appartenait à ma mère et, j'aimerai qu'il soit à toi. Je conçois que c'est un peu inhabituel et…

Je le coupe en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Il est magnifique Frank et ça me touche.

-Comme promesse de mon amour et en attendant mon retour. Ouvre-le.

Je m'exécute et découvre avec joie que se trouve une photo de Frank prise lors du mariage de Jenny. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je quitte du regard la photo pour l'accorder à l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi.

-Tu trouves ça peut être présomptueux de ma part de mettre une photo de moi, dit-il en riant, mais c'est pour que tu saches que je suis toujours auprès de toi.

Il prend tendrement le pendentif et me passe la chaine autour du cou, le laissant ainsi reposer sur ma poitrine.

-Merci Frank, soupirais-je.

-Je dois te dire aussi que je garde une photo de toi dans ma poche, elle m'est aussi précieuse que mes plaques. Quoiqu'il arrive tu es avec moi Denise, ne l'oublie pas.

-Et tu l'es aussi, aujourd'hui sur mon cœur mais depuis longtemps à l'intérieur également.

Nous nous sourions encore une fois avant que Frank ne m'embrasse tendrement. Il ne peut résister à l'envie de glisser sa main derrière mon oreille et de m'attirer contre lui un peu plus. Ce baiser est sans doute le plus passionné et le plus tendre à la fois qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné. Mais lorsque l'air vient à manquer cruellement alors que nous ne voulons pour rien au monde briser cet instant, Frank se recule finalement. Il laisse ses doigts voyager une dernière fois sur mon visage avant de se lever sans dire un mot. Il se dirige rapidement vers la porte, mais je ne souhaite pas le laisser partir si facilement. Alors en un bond, je me lève et viens me poster derrière lui.

-Attends, murmurais-je en fouillant rapidement dans ma malle de voyage.

J'en sors un foulard bleu nuit avant de me diriger vers le Major.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu me fasses un si beau cadeau et qu'en retour je n'en fasse de même. Garde mon foulard, il te portera peut être chance.

Frank le prend délicatement et n'hésite pas une seconde avant d'embrasser ma main.

-C'est toi qui me portera chance, n'oublie pas que tu es mon ange gardien.

-Alors ton ange gardien te demande de faire attention à toi, d'accord. Reviens, je t'en supplie.

-Je t'en fais la promesse, à condition que toi aussi tu fasses très attention.

-Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Frank.

-Je tâcherais de te tenir informer si je le peux, mais ne t'angoisse pas si tu n'as pas de nouvelles. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, ils sauront te trouver. Mais si tu ne reçois rien pendant un long moment, cela ne voudra pas dire que j'ai péris au combat.

-Je le sais, ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Contentes-toi de rester en vie.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, au revoir ma douce.

-Au revoir.

Il me sert dans ses bras une dernière fois. Je me perds dans cette étreinte. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir, pour rien au monde. Mais je le dois. Alors nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant qu'il ne passe la porte et ne la referme derrière lui. Soudain, je me sens mal, si mal que la respiration se fait rare et que mes jambes menacent de fléchir. Je me retiens contre le chambranle de la porte. Frank est parti pour un endroit inconnu, pour une durée indéterminée, peut être pour toujours. Alors mes doigts se resserrent sur le pendentif qu'il m'a offert, sur cette promesse de retour. En espérant qu'il la tiendra.

08 Juillet 1944

Une petite ferme

Normandie

France

En ce jour de juillet 1944 , Jenny et moi emménageons dans une nouvelle maison. Les choses ont bien changées depuis un mois. Après le départ de Frank, tout s'est passé très vite. Nos soldats ont eu l'ordre de débarquer en France, notre pays s'attaquait au front de l'Europe de l'Ouest par un autre morceau. Après le débarquement en Corse et en Sicile l'an passé, les G.I sont envoyés en France, plus précisément par les côtes Normandes. En ce qui nous concernait, nous les non-combattants, nous avons été informés de la situation que lorsque nos soldats se trouvaient déjà en France. J'ai deviné que Frank avait dû faire partie des premiers à arriver sur les lieux des combats. Mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui, pas une seule depuis le matin où il m'avait fait ses « au revoir » dans une chambre d'hôtel de Londres. La ville toute entière à été bombardée par la Luftwaffe, pendant des heures entières. Et nous avons eu l'ordre de nous déployer nous aussi car les blessés se comptaient malheureusement par centaines. J'ai crains de croiser le regard d'un homme connu, surtout si cela avait été Frank ou Trevor. Mais il n'y en avait eu aucun et j'en avais été quelque peu soulagée. Nous avons rapidement travaillé sur le terrain en compagnie de personnel médical français. L'handicap de la langue avait dû être rapidement surmonté pour aider au mieux la population que nous étions venu secourir, ainsi que pour sauver les vies de nos soldats. La situation était encore quelque peu ambigüe et la guerre si proche, qu'il nous arrivait d'entendre les bruits des combats au loin. De même, les sirènes résonnaient fréquemment pour nous demander de nous mettre à l'abri, que se soit dû aux bombardements ennemis ou amis. Jenny avait dû laisser Charles en Angleterre, car la vie en France pouvait être dangereuse pour lui. Nous ne savons pas à quel moment tout peut basculer, si dès demain nous serons encore dans cette relative sécurité dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ce soir. Dans ces temps si sombres, il faut se contenter de vivre au jour le jour, sans penser au lendemain, ni même à l'avenir. Pourtant, c'est dans la nature humaine de le faire, et je garde espoir de revoir Frank pour le serrer dans mes bras et passer le reste de mes jours auprès de lui. Jenny n'attends que le moment où elle pourra avoir des nouvelles de son époux. Elle souhaite le revoir plus que tout au monde, car elle l'aime. Mon amie a un don pour aimer les autres, et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle éprouve tant d'amour pour Charles. Elle me parle de lui dès que nous avons un moment de répit. Nous ne pouvons guère parler de Frank, car il n'y a rien à en dire pour l'heure. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière nuit ensembles. Aujourd'hui je peux ouvertement parler à Jenny, comme j'aurais voulu le faire depuis si longtemps. J'ai toujours eu de la facilité à me confier à elle, peut être est-ce dû à l'incroyable don de clairvoyance qu'elle possède. Je l'ignore. Et même s'il m'avait été bien douloureux pour moi d'évoquer les raisons de mon départ de Charleston trois années plutôt, aujourd'hui je l'ai fait. Jenny m'avait trouvé un soir sur un banc en bois, regardant la lune et les milliers d'étoiles qui l'accompagnaient. J'avais eu besoin de parler, comme je l'avais fait à Frank. Les lettres ne suffisaient plus, car il m'était impossible de les lui faire parvenir. Alors, Jenny était venue à côté de moi et nous avons parlé de longues minutes. Evoquer mon passé ne m'avait plus fait souffrir comme avant. Les mots n'écorchaient plus ma bouche, ma gorge n'était plus en feu, même si mon estomac restait encore noué à l'évocation de certains détails de ma vie. Jenny était restée muette, peut être avait -elle été choquée, je l'ignore, mais elle avait été triste, si triste. Elle savait depuis longtemps déjà, au combien, Frank m'étais cher, mais ce soir là, je crois qu'elle avait comprit tout ce qu'il était. Un homme que j'aimais, un homme qui me respectait, celui qui avait pensé toutes mes blessures, celui qui m'avait fait me sentir une femme à nouveau, celui qui savait prendre soin de moi, celui en qui j'avais confiance. Frank était peut être mon âme sœur, mais il était surtout l'homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie. Sans doute étais-je déjà à la moitié de celle-ci, mais peu importait, dus-sais je mourir dans un an, du moment que je passais chaque jour auprès de lui, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes.

Seulement, Frank n'était pas là et je ne sais pas s'il reviendrait un jour ou non. Jenny avait comprit ma douleur, car elle souffrait d'être séparé de Charles, mais elle savait qu'il était en sécurité dans la campagne anglaise, car l'on ne bombardait que les grandes villes, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit blessé. Nous avons un net avantage sur les troupes ennemies, bien qu'elles occupaient encore une bonne partie de la France ainsi que Paris, mais il était peu probable qu'elles regagnent le Royaume-Uni. Charles irait bien jusqu'à son retour, et nous le savons tous. Mon amie et moi-même, habitons aujourd'hui une charmante ferme un peu à l'écart d'un village. La campagne française est tout à fait magnifique. J'ai toujours rêvée de venir dans ce si beau pays et aujourd'hui je ne le regrettes pas, même si j'aurais voulu que les choses évoluent différemment. Nous vivons avec une vieille femme dans cette ferme, je dirais presque par miracle. Nous sommes bien accueillis où nous passons et cette personne âgée, avait accepté de nous héberger pendant un temps. Seulement, très rapidement, nous avons comprit ses raisons. Elle allait mourir d'ici peu de temps, car atteinte d'une maladie incurable à ce stade. Sans famille et bien trop fière pour laisser sa demeure dépérir après son décès, elle avait voulu trouver une personne digne d'en être le légitime propriétaire. Encore maintenant, ni Jenny, ni moi-même, ne savons pourquoi elle a décidé de nous la laisser en héritage, car nous ne la connaissons ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle le fit et nous ne lui serons jamais assez reconnaissantes pour un tel acte. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux presque dire que je me sens chez moi ici. Jamais auparavant je n'ai été bien à un endroit, mais dans cette petite ferme sans prétention, je me sens bien. Si la guerre l'épargne et si elle nous épargne, je ne rentrerais pas aux Etats-Unis, je resterais ici pour toujours. Jenny envisage elle aussi de rester habituer en France une fois que tout sera fini, car rien ne la retient à New York, alors que Charles n'a qu'une envie: retourner dans son pays natal. Nous verrons bien en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, nous sommes débordés de travail, les journées sont longues et épuisantes, tant sur le plan émotionnel que physique. Mes nuits sont courtes et peuplées de cauchemars atroces concernant Frank mais aussi Patrick. Si j'ai réussis à le chasser de mon esprit la plupart du temps, il revient toujours dans mes pires heures. Le même cauchemar revient encore et encore, Frank et Patrick, face à face sur un champ de bataille, se battant avec rage, et Frank s'écroulant en sang sur le sol. Patrick garde toujours ce sourire malin bien en place et se dirige vers moi, le couteau ensanglanté à la main, me prévenant qu'à présent c'était mon tour de perdre la vie. Heureusement, le soleil se lève le lendemain matin et je réalise que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, même si je tremble de la tête aux pieds et si une sueur froide me glace. Je me dois de rester confiante et surtout patiente. Je ne dois pas cesser d'espérer que les choses vont finir par changer, que la guerre se finira enfin et que nous seront réunis.


	5. Chapter 5

17 Août 1944

Une petite ferme

Normandie

France

La journée fut chaude et ensoleillée. Jenny et moi nous nous étions occupées des animaux de la ferme qui était aujourd'hui la nôtre. La propriétaire était décédée, et hormis quelques habitants du village tout proche, il n'y avait eu que peu de monde à son enterrement. Depuis que nous vivions avec elle, nous avions l'habitude de lui donner un coup de main, mais dès la semaine précédente, nous nous chargions toutes les deux de le faire. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, Jenny aimait beaucoup s'occuper des animaux, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bien que nous étions toutes les deux tentées par un délicieux bain d'eau chaude pendant de longues minutes. Mais nous étions épuisées. Le nombre des blessés se réduisait considérablement, certains étaient renvoyés au pays, d'autres malheureusement succombaient de leurs blessures et pour d'autres, le chemin du front était leur destination. Le personnel médical les suivait toujours, mais sans savoir la raison de notre éloignement dans cette histoire, Jenny et moi n'étions pas appelées à suivre les troupes pour l'instant. Encore une fois, un mystère que je savais inébranlable. Pourtant, un pressentiment me permettait de croire que peut être Frank y était pour quelque chose. Peut être me faisais-je des idées, mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable me faisait penser que c'était le cas, même si cela paraissait invraisemblable en y repensant. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions soulagées toutes les deux, même si Jenny acceptait difficilement le fait qu'elle fut été mise à l'écart. Elle est devenue infirmière pour sauver des vies, me rappelle sans cesse mon amie. Cela doit faire quelques jours cependant, qu'elle ne semble pas pressée d'être appelée à suivre nos troupes en route vers Paris, bien au contraire, elle espère chaque jour entendre à la radio que l'armée ennemie a fini par capituler. Charles lui manque, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, même si je me doute qu'il doit y avoir encore un détail qui m'échappe pour l'instant. Je soupire en me regardant dans le miroir devant lequel je suis assise. Je brosse mes cheveux depuis de longues minutes déjà, repensant à ma vie ici, en France. Je jettes un coup d'œil à une petite boite en bois se trouvant posée sur mon lit. Elle cache les lettres que je reçois depuis des mois de Frank, mais y reposent également celles que je n'ai pu lui donner depuis le mois de juin dernier. Déjà plus de deux mois sans aucune nouvelles. Je pensais pouvoir m'y faire, mais non, impossible, il me manque à chaque seconde où je pense à lui. Et je pense à lui chaque jour, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais j'espère avant tout qu'il soit en vie, je peux surmonter son absence, me demandant ce qu'il peut faire à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter son décès. Je me concentre sur mon reflet dans le miroir à nouveau, mes cheveux sont soigneusement brossés à présent. Je repose la brosse sur la coiffeuse et mes doigts effleurent le pendentif que je ne quitte jamais. Je regarde la photo du Major souriant qui s'y trouve, puis je le referme avant de caresser doucement les gravures qui s'y trouvent. Je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer violement. Jenny était allée au village faire quelques courses avant la tombée de la nuit et son retour avec fracas ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me lève et je me dirige dans le couloir avant de voir mon amie débouler en haut de l'escalier. Elle a le souffle court et elle se trouve plus pâle qu'un linge. Je pose ma main sur la sienne avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

-Jenny? Que se passe-t-il?

-Je…je reviens du village, bredouille-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

-Reprends ton souffle.

-Denise, reprend mon amie sans m'écouter, des soldats…ils nous cherchent.

-De quoi parle-tu?

-J'étais allée à l'épicerie et tu sais la femme du pompiste, Alberte je crois, elle est toute petite avec des yeux aussi sombres que…

-Je sais de qui tu me parle, coupais-je Jenny afin de savoir au plus vite ce qui la met dans un tel état.

-Eh bien, des soldats américains sont venus au village en te demandant. Ils n'ont pas dit plus qu'ils avaient une information importante à te délivrer en personne.

-Au non, m'exclamais-je, Frank.

Jenny n'a pas le temps de m'en dire davantage que je dévale en courant les marches.

-Denise, l'entendis-je crier dans mon dos avant de me suivre sur le perron.

Je ne fais pas attention à mon amie derrière moi. Je me saisis rapidement de la bicyclette qu'elle avait prise pour aller au village et je me dirige vers le portail en bois qui se trouve bien quarante mètres plus loin. Mais soudain, une voiture s'arrête et je cesse d'avancer aussitôt. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine en voyant deux officiers en descendre. Un Capitaine et un Lieutenant-colonel, rien qui me présage quelque chose de bon. Mais une fois encore je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce qu'il se passe devant mes yeux. Je n'ose bouger en croisant le regard du Lieutenant-colonel. Il me sourit tendrement et se tourne vers le Capitaine à qui il sert la main avant que celui-ci ne remonte en voiture. L'officier fait quelques pas vers moi. Je reprends pieds dans la réalité. Je descends de la bicyclette et la jettes négligemment sur le sol avant de courir vers l'homme qui avance toujours vers moi en souriant. A quelques mètres de lui, il ouvre largement les bras et me prend contre lui. Il me fait tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Il se passe quelques secondes où je sens son souffle sur mon cou alors que je me cramponne fermement à lui. Il me repose au sol et aussitôt il capture mes lèvres pour le plus tendre et le plus passionné des baiser.

-Frank, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres en le tenant fermement par la nuque.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, me répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, ton parfum m'a manqué.

-Toi aussi, répondais-je en reprenant mon souffle mais toujours à quelques millimètres de son visage. Tu es blessé, ajoutais-je en caressant doucement les plaies qui jalonnent son visage.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu une aussi douce infirmière que toi, dit-il en souriant, mais ca aurait pu être bien pire.

-Et tu es Lieutenant-colonel? Continuais-je en laissant voyager mes doigts sur son torse décoré de plusieurs médailles.

-Oui, se contente-t-il juste de me répondre, et toi, tu es plus belle que jamais.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pendant un long moment. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, ses mains caressent mon dos et mes hanches pendant qu'il m'embrasse à son tour encore et encore. Notre bulle éclate soudain lorsque nous entendons un faible raclement de gorge à côté de nous. Cela doit faire de longues minutes que nous nous trouvons enlacés et Jenny doit s'impatienter d'assister à cette scène. Je me rends soudainement compte qu'elle a dû nous laisser le bonheur de nos retrouvailles, mais qu'elle n'a pu résister plus longtemps à se faire manifester elle aussi. Frank et moi nous nous séparons après un dernier regard avant qu'il ne se penche vers mon amie. Celle-ci se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Comment vas-tu Jenny?

-Bien, répond aussitôt la jeune femme, je suis si heureuse de vous voir Frank.

-Il en est de même pour moi. Frank se tourne vers moi et me prend tendrement la main à laquelle il entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

-Nous devrions fêter votre retour, lance mon amie avec joie.

-Je ne reste que très peu de temps, Jenny, répond Frank avec amertume.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je vais me charger de vous préparer un repas à tous les deux.

-Jenny…

-Non, pas un mot Denise, me coupe mon amie, profite d'être avec Frank, je me charge de tout le reste, vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre sur la terrasse lorsque vous le voudrez.

-Très bien, me résignais-je mais sans mécontentement.

Jenny acquiesce en souriant et passe une dernière fois ses bras autour du cou de Frank avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir sain et sauf Frank, murmure-t-elle avant de s'éclipser aussitôt.

Nous la regardons s'éloigner sur le sentier menant à la maison. Elle ramasse au passage la bicyclette que j'ai négligemment jetée au sol et je me retourne vers Frank. Sa main redessine doucement le contour de mon visage avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, ajout-il en riant avant de se baisser de se saisir de mes jambes.

Je m'accroche à son cou en riant, tout en sentant mes pieds quitter le sol. Frank me fait tournoyer un instant dans ses bras comme un couple de jeunes mariés avant de me porter jusqu'aux bâtiments de la ferme, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Nous faisons rapidement le tour de la ferme. Frank me demande de lui montrer la grange. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il souhaite y entrer, mais je me contente de lui obéir en souriant. Il pourrait me demander de décrocher la lune, de courir pieds nus sur toutes les routes de France, de nager jusqu'en Angleterre, je le ferais pour lui. C'est toujours main dans la main que nous entrons dans la modeste demeure en pierre claire.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu voir cette grange?

-Je voulais tout connaître de cette ferme, me répondit-il en souriant tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'échelle en bois qui monde à l'étage supérieur.

-Alors peut être devrais-tu venir voir ma chambre, ne crois-tu pas? Demandais-je timidement mais avec malice.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, chérie. Qui a-t-il là-haut?

-Eh bien, euh…du foin, répondais-je prise au dépourvu, ainsi qu'une jolie vue sur la campagne, pourquoi?

Il ne me répond pas et prend une épaisse couverture avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau.

-Mais que manigance-tu, Frank?

-Une surprise. Te donnerais-tu la peine de monter s'il te plait?

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi et surtout ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Il me prend tendrement par la taille avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et de reprendre la parole.

-Fais-moi confiance, murmure-t-il.

-Bien, acquiesçais-je, mais ne regarde pas sous ma robe.

-Loin de moi cette idée, s'empresse-t-il de répondre un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je lui adresse un dernier regard suspicieux avant de m'exécuter et de monter les barreaux abimés. Je jettes un regard en arrière et suis surprise de constater que Frank semble se régaler de la vue que je lui offre.

-Frank, grondais-je.

Je l'entends rire et le vois baisser les yeux avant de me remettre en route et d'arriver en haut. Il me rejoint rapidement et fait le tour du lieu en quelques secondes. Puis, il se dirige vers l'ouverture, fermée par une épaisse planche en bois. Il dépose la couverture sur le sol où se trouve du foin parsemé un peu partout. Puis, il pousse la planche avec force. Evidement, si j'avais prédis ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire, je lui aurait prévenu de ne pas pousser cette planche. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, et elle s'échoue sur le sol, bien des mètres plus bas. Frank se tourne vers moi aussitôt.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir que certaines choses tombent un peu en ruine ici, admettais-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

-Pourras-tu vivre ici seule avec Jenny?

-Ne nous crois-tu pas capables?

-Non, c'est seulement que je m'inquiète, soupire-t-il.

-Ne le fais pas, je t'en prie, murmurais-je en posant mes mains dans sa nuque, nous sommes bien ici, en sécurité. Ils ne veulent pas de nous au front de toute manière.

-C'est mieux ainsi.

-Y es-tu pour quelque chose?

-C'est à moi de te protéger et de protéger Jenny lorsque Charles n'est pas en mesure de le faire.

-Frank, soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.

-Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, je le fais parce que je vous aime.

Je ne réponds pas, car son attitude à mon égard et à celui de Jenny me touche. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était la cause de tout cela.

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? Répondais-je enfin en sentant ses doigts caresser tendrement ma joue.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas contre le fait que je te demande d'habiter ici avec toi une fois que tout sera fini.

J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et mon regard accroche le sien avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. -Vous avez besoin d'un homme dans cette ferme, et si tu acceptes, j'aimerai autant que se soit moi.

-Qu'essais-tu de me dire?

Je le vois fourrer sa main dans sa poche et doucement, il pose un genou à terre. Il se saisit de ma main gauche sans quitter mon regard. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il fait, mais je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible, impossible.

-Denise, veux-tu devenir ma femme? Murmure l'officier toujours en face de moi en sortant une bague de sa main.

-Frank, dis-je à bout de souffle, je, je…

-Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Car sans toi je ne vis pas, je ne fais que penser à toi chaque jour, à chaque instant. Même s'il faut que je pense à mon travail la plupart du temps, c'est toi qui me fait me battre, c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui, car sans doute aurais-je pu mourir sur cette plage si ton image ne m'avait pas donné espoir. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, alors…accepte-tu de devenir mon épouse et de vivre ici avec toi jusqu'à nos derniers jours?

-Oui, m'exclamais-je, oui je veux devenir ta femme.

Il m'adresse le plus doux des sourires avant de passer la bague à mon annulaire et d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Puis, il se relève et me prend dans ses bras. Il essuie du bout des doigts les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues avant de les embrasser.

-Je t'aime, murmure-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, répétais-je avant de me serrer contre lui le plus près possible.

Nous restons enlacés un long moment avant que Frank ne s'éloigne de moi. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de déposer parfaitement au sol la couverture épaisse.

-Mais que fais-tu?

-Je prépare notre lit, me répond-t-il simplement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il me prend par la main et m'attire vers la couverture. A partir de ce moment là, tout se passe vite et si lentement en même temps. Il dépose de doux baisers dans ma nuque et mon cou tout en ouvrant et en me retirant délicatement ma robe. Puis, doucement, il remonte vers mon visage et je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

-En as-tu envie? Murmure-t-il le souffle court.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je crois que si, grommela-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers.

Ses mains se glissent sous mes fesses pour qu'il puisse m'allonger sur le sol, retirant la robe d'une main. Ses baisers et ses caresses sont si doux et passionnés à la fois que je perds vite pieds. Plus rien ne compte autour de nous, ni l'endroit où nous trouvons, ni la guerre qui se trouve encore si proche, ni le fait que Jenny doit nous chercher partout, plus rien. Il n'y a que son corps pressé contre le mien, son souffle chaud sur ma peau, mes lèvres sur son torse. Il n'y a que nous, nous et nous seuls, Frank et moi, ce soir et à jamais.

19 Août 1944

Une petite ferme

Normandie

France

Nous sommes couchés sur l'épaisse couverture. Frank me tient tendrement contre lui. Le soleil s'est à peine levé, mais nous sommes bien réveillés tous les deux. Je laisse mes doigts voyager sur le torse nu de mon fiancé, alors que les siens caressent tendrement ma hanche. Nous sommes silencieux depuis de longues minutes déjà, savourant ainsi ce moment de tranquillité. Je sens Frank bouger à coté de moi et je lève aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

-Le lit aurait été plus confortable, lançais-je en riant.

Il en fait de même avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Certes, oui, mais je tenais à passer cette autre nuit avec toi ici. Nous n'aurions pas pu en profiter avec Jenny dans la pièce voisine.

-Non, c'est vrai, admettais-je.

-J'ai crû qu'elle n'irait jamais allé se coucher, ajoute Frank en riant.

-Moi non plus.

-Et mange-t-elle toujours autant?

-Si tu n'avais pas fait main basse sur le dîner de l'avant-veille qu'elle nous avait préparé, tu l'aurais remarqué.

-Pourtant, elle est plutôt fine, et je n'avais jamais remarqué son appétit si grand auparavant.

-Jenny a toujours été gourmande, mais disons que depuis quelques temps, elle l'est davantage. C'est normal.

-Normal? Répète Frank en levant mon menton. Que veux-tu dire par là? Ajout-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai le sentiment que Jenny est enceinte, murmurais-je, il y a plusieurs signes qui me l'indique, mais elle ne me l'a pas dit de vive voix.

-Tu attends la version officielle pour te réjouir.

-Oui, c'est ça, admettais-je en souriant.

Frank ne répond pas et dessine doucement le contour de mon visage du bout des doigts. Toujours avec délicatesse, il glisse sur ma poitrine et prend entre ses doigts le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert.

-A quoi pense-tu? Me risquais-je.

-Je me demandais ce que je deviendrais le jour où le soleil ne se lèvera plus sur ton sourire. Je crois que je mourrais de chagrin, envahi par les ténèbres, car tu es mon unique lueur.

-Frank, ne dis pas ça. Je n'aime pas entendre ces mots.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver, et je ne veux pas te perdre, Denise.

-Tu ne le feras pas, nous vieillirons ensemble. Nous nous assiérons sous le grand tilleul ensemble, à surveiller les enfants et les petits enfants de Jenny et Charles, dis-je en souriant.

-Alors, tu n'es pas contre le fait de vivre dans cette ferme avec moi?

-C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. Je ne veux pas te perdre, sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends?

J'approche mon visage de lui tout en laissant voyager mes doigts sur son corps qui se trouve à présent sous le mien. Je retrace les marques de ses anciennes blessures et je m'arrête un instant à l'endroit où s'en enfoncée la lame aiguisée d'un couteau bien des mois auparavant. La marque est toujours là, bien visible, elle ne partira jamais, comme celle qui se trouve au milieu de mon dos et que Frank caresse lui aussi tendrement. Je relève les yeux et lui souris.

-Je ne veux pas vieillir seule, alors hors de question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose soldat, m'as-tu bien compris?

-A vos ordres madame.

-Bien, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Nous nous découvrons une fois encore pendant de longues minutes, entre rire, baisers et caresses. Mais alors que les choses commencent à se faire plus impatientes, Frank se penche au dessus de moi, mais ne bouge plus d'un centimètre.

-Qui a-t-il? Lançais-je sous lui en caressant sa joue.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Je l'ignore, m'exclamais-je prise au dépourvu.

Il me jette un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner et d'attraper à tâtons son pantalon qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il en sort une montre poucet et regarde rapidement l'heure avant de se lever subitement.

-Frank, dis-je en me mettant sur les coudes.

-Je dois me dépêcher, me répond-t-il simplement.

-Tu repars déjà ?

Il m'adresse à peine un mouvement de tête tout en s'habillant. Je soupire en jetant ma tête en arrière et en plaçant la couverture sur ma poitrine.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu repartais si tôt?

-Tu savais que je le ferai.

-Oui, mais pas si tôt, répétais-je.

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de se rhabiller en silence avant de se diriger vers l'ouverture d'où on peu voir la campagne environnante. Je m'enroule dans la couverture qui se trouve être mon seul vêtement avant de me lever et de me diriger vers lui.

-Pour la première fois, j'aimerai désobéir aux ordres, murmure-t-il en se tournant vers moi, j'aimerai rester ici avec toi dès aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, répondais-je en me calant contre lui, mais si tu étais un soldat comme ça, tu ne serais pas Lieutenant-colonel.

-Je le suis parce que j'ai eu de la chance. Parce que mon bataillon était le premier à entrer dans Rennes et que nous avons tous pu libérer la ville, sans même combattre.

-Et c'est parce que tu es un bon soldat que tu l'as fait. Grâce à ca, tu as pu me rejoindre, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle? Finis-je en souriant. -Le départ n'en est que plus dur aujourd'hui, chérie. -Il l'est pour moi aussi, mais tu reviendras. Nous devons vieillir ensemble, n'oublie pas.

Frank acquiesce et caresse tendrement mes épaules nues avant d'y déposer de tendres baisers. Puis, je me blottis contre lui. Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et son visage se caller dans mon cou. J'en fais de même en silence. Nous restons enlacés un long moment. Je sens le vent souffler sur ma peau nue, le cœur de Frank battre comme une douce mélodie, j'apprécie la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien. Il n'a passé qu'une journée entière ici avec nous, mais les deux nuits que j'ai pu vivre dans ses bras étaient sans doute les plus belles de toute ma vie. Nous sommes restés dans cette grange, à l'abri du monde extérieur, savourant les plus tendres et les plus passionnés moments de notre vie ensembles. Mais Frank doit repartir pour le front. Et même si je sais qu'il le doit pour accomplir son devoir, mon cœur se serre à cette douloureuse pensée. Mes bras se referment autour de sa taille alors qu'il en fait de même.

-Je reviendrais, murmure Frank en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux. -Fais-le en un seul morceau, je t'en prie, répondais-je de la même manière.

-Je veux continuer à venir ici dans cette grange avec toi, dit-il en riant. Je m'éloigne de lui un peu afin d'ancrer mon regard profondément dans le sien.

-Hors de question, la prochaine nuit que tu passeras ici, se sera dans notre lit.

-Notre lit? Ca sonne plutôt bien.

Nous nous sourions et nous échangeons encore un tendre baiser. Puis, Frank me regarde longuement.

-Je veux me souvenir de toi dans les moindres détails, murmure-t-il en me caressant la joue.

-Tu as la chance de les connaître aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit tout en laissant ses lèvres voyager sur ma peau. Il éloigne du bout des doigts quelques mèches de cheveux et continue sa douce torture.

-Frank, soufflais-je, tu devrais t'arrêter si tu dois partir.

-Je sais, répondit-il en se redressant, je vais te laisser t'habiller et je t'attendrais sous notre tilleul.

-Très bien, acquiesçais-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Frank descend l'échelle non sans m'avoir accordé un dernier regard. Pour ma part, je m'habille rapidement, afin de ne pas perdre une seule seconde du temps que je peux passer auprès de lui. Je le rejoins au point de rendez-vous où je suis surprise de trouver Jenny.

-J'ai été chercher le pain, me lance-t-elle en me montrant la baguette, vous venez prendre le vrai petit déjeuné à la française?

-Nous l'avons-nous pas déjà fait hier? S'étonne Frank.

-Mais cela se fait tous les matins, répond avec entrain mon amie.

-Je suis désolé, reprend Frank, il faut que je partes au plus vite.

-Oh, soupire Jenny d'un air déçu. Vous repartez pour le front?

-Paris, répond simplement mon fiancé.

-Charles m'a dit que c'est une très belle ville, enfin du moins quand elle n'est pas occupée par les troupes ennemies.

-C'est pour cette raison que j'envisage d'y inviter Denise pour un week-end quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Ce sera notre lune de miel, ajout-il en me souriant.

-Ca me convient tout à fait, répondais-je de la même manière.

-Quand voulez-vous programmer la date?

-Eh bien, grommelais-je, j'aime beaucoup l'été, pourquoi pas le mois de juin.

-Ca me va, répond Frank en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens, il faudra que la guerre se termine au plus tard en mai et je t 'épouse aussitôt après.

-Espérons qu'elle se termine avant, répondais-je timidement, car je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être séparée de toi aussi longtemps.

Frank s'approche de moi et essuie de son pouce la larme qui glisse sur ma joue et que je n'ai pu retenir.

-Ca ira mon amour, j'en suis persuadé. Tu es forte, je le sais. Qu'est-ce quelques mois si nous passons le reste de notre vie et toute l'éternité l'un auprès de l'autre? J'acquiesce en silence, plus pour lui faire plaisir que parce que je crois ce qu'il me dit. Je ne sais pas si je suis forte, surtout s'il est loin de moi. Il m'attire contre lui et me sert dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-J'allais l'oublier, peux-tu me chercher les lettres que tu m'as écris? J'aimerai les lire et les garder avec moi, comme la photo que j'ai toujours en poche et ton foulard que je garde précieusement dans mes affaires.

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais te les chercher. Je m'éloigne de lui et cours à toute vitesse dans ma chambre pour lui chercher ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je sors le petit paquet qui se trouve dans une précieuse boite en bois en dessous de mon lit. Je m'en saisis et refais le chemin retour pour le rejoindre sous le tilleul. Mais en y arrivant, je n'y trouve personne. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, serait-il parti sans me le dire? Aurait-il été capable de ne pas me faire ses au revoir? Non, pas Frank. Mon cœur s'accélère et je rejoins au plus vite l'autre côté de la ferme. Une voiture sombre est garée sur la petite route qui y mène. Jenny se trouve sur le sentier et regarde au loin. Je cours jusqu'à elle et je ne m'y arrête même pas, je dois rattraper Frank, au plus vite avant que la voiture ne démarre. Arrivée au portail en bois, je le vois en conversation avec l'officier que j'avais vu deux jours plus tôt. -Bonjour Madame, me lance celui-ci, je vous attends dans la voiture Colonel. Frank acquiesce et après un dernier regard accordé au soldat, celui-ci monte en voiture. Mon fiancé se tourne vers moi alors que je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Comptais-tu partir sans me dire au revoir?

-Pour rien au monde je l'aurais fait, me réponds Frank en me prenant par la taille, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour agir ainsi.

-Eh bien, tu as plutôt intérêt soldat, m'exclamais-je.

Ses mains quittent mes hanches pour venir se placer sur mon visage, le tenant ainsi en coupe et permettant à Frank d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

-Je vais devoir y aller dans la minute, mais je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime et que je ferais attention. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie auprès de toi, alors je reviendrais, d'accord?

-Pense à notre tilleul et aux soirs d'été où nous pourrons regarder les étoiles.

-Je penserais à ton sourire, à la courbe de tes hanches, à tes lèvres sucrées et même à tes si douces caresses. -Ne le fais pas lorsque tu te trouve entouré d'autre soldats, je t'en prie, dis-je en riant.

Frank en fait de même avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'en fais la promesse, je tiens à te garder pour moi tout seul.-Je suis toute à toi.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, encore et encore. Je sais qu'il ne veut vraiment pas partir, mais il le doit, car il risque d'avoir de gros soucis s'il ne le fait pas, et nous le savons tous les deux.

-Il faut que tu partes maintenant, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux, je ne vais pas vouloir te laisser partir après, continuais-je en caressant son nez avec le mien.

-J'y vais, me répond mon fiancé avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

J'entends la portière de la voiture qui s'ouvre et une voix résonner.

-Colonel, il faut partir, on nous attend.

-Je t'aime, murmure Frank sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

-Prends mes lettres, disais-je en les lui tendant, lis en une par semaine et tu auras l'impression d'être un peu avec moi.

-Je les lirais toutes à la suite, et rien ne sera jamais pareil que d'être avec toi. Je lui souris alors qu'il prend le paquet que je lui tends.

Sa main se pose encore une fois sur ma joue pour m'attirer à lui afin de déposer un autre baiser.

-Je t'aime Denise, je t'aime, répète-il entre deux baisers.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Frank.

Il m'embrasse pour la toute dernière fois et lâche ma main au dernier moment avant de monter en voiture. Il m'accorde un dernier regard et encore un signe de la main avant de refermer la portière. La voiture démarre au quart de tour et s'éloigne aussitôt sur le chemin menant au village. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de la voir s'éloigner jusqu'au moment où elle ne devient plus qu'un petit point sur la route sinueuse. Je remarque soudain que mon amie m'a rejoint. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et aussitôt les larmes se mettent à couler en cascade sur mes joues.

-Ca va aller Denise, murmure mon amie pour me réconforter, ca va aller, répète-t-elle en m'attirant dans ses bras où je me love immédiatement sans cesser de pleurer.

30 Décembre 1944

Hôpital de campagne

Ardennes

France

Cet hiver est particulièrement froid et humide. Nous le passons emmitouflées dans nos manteaux. Jenny est à son huitième mois de grossesse. Elle n'a hélas pas encore pu retrouver son époux. Mais elle lui a donné de ses nouvelles et il sait qu'elle porte en elle le fruit de leur amour. Le front s'éloigne de jour en jour, l'armée ennemie est en défaite. Mais pour autant, nos soldats se battent toujours avec acharnements, jusqu'à la mort. Il y a de cela deux jours, un courrier est arrivé à mon intention. Une fois avoir ouvert l'enveloppe et avoir lu les premiers mots, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Mes jambes s'étaient dérobée sous moi et ma tête avait cogné si fort que j'avais bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Les nouvelles du front n'étaient pas bonnes, pas pour moi, pas pour Frank. Nous n'avons eu pour ainsi dire aucun contact depuis son départ en août dernier. J'ai appris qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient délivré la capitale et qu'il avait continué sa route vers l'Est, là où les combats étaient devenus les plus violents, là où il y a si longtemps j'avais perdu mon premier époux. Il m'est inimaginable pour moi de revivre cette souffrance. J'aime Frank plus que n'importe qui. Du moins cela était le cas jusque récemment, car depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, j'ai le bonheur d'aimer une autre personne que lui, de ce même amour inégalable et infini. Et c'est pour lui et grâce à lui que je trouve la force de me battre. Grâce à ce petit être qui grandit chaque jour dans mon ventre, le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que m'ait donné mon fiancé. Les deux seules nuits que nous avons passé ensemble dans le grenier de cette grange, ont suffit à donner la vie. Je porte notre enfant. Alors lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, une fois l'émotion passée, je n'ai plus hésitée, j'ai pris quelques affaires et j'ai rejoins la gare de Rennes en un temps records. De là, en route pour Paris et pour le front. Ils ont besoin d'infirmières, la tâche n'a pas été bien difficile pour moi d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires. Jenny n'a pu me retenir, et bien entendu, elle n'a pu se joindre à moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me devais de rejoindre l'homme que j'aime, je me devais de le sauver, coûte que coûte. Le voyage me paraissait si long que j'ai cru mourir d'impatience plus d'une fois, car les heures étaient peut être comptées, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait là où se trouvait mon futur époux. Je priais de toutes mes forces que ses blessures ne soient pas graves, mais si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas été prévenue de son état. Et une fois encore, j'ai le sentiment que son ami officier y était pour quelque chose, car sinon, sans doute n'aurais-je jamais été informée de ce qu'il se passait. Le vent du Nord fait tourbillonner la neige qui tombe. Il fait encore plus froid loin de l'Océan, mais c'est un froid sec, il ne pénètre pas dans les vêtements pour me glacer jusqu'aux os. C'est une toute autre chose qui me glace et me transperce de part en part. La peur. J'ai si peur d'être arrivée trop tard, de savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais me serrer dans ses bras protecteurs, d'avoir le sentiment d'être seule au monde. Mais je suis aussi impatiente de revoir Frank, car il m'a manqué depuis tout ce temps. Et je dois lui dire que je suis enceinte, il doit savoir et il doit se battre pour vivre auprès de notre enfant et de moi. Je me présente au poste de garde, munie de tous mes papiers. Après un dernier regard, on me demande de patienter un instant et le soldat prend le combiné du téléphone. Mon cœur ne fait que s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais pourtant, il me jette de nombreux regards. Il raccroche enfin et se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

-Vous devez attendre qu'un responsable arrive madame.

-Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il?

-Ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

-Très bien, soupirais-je la gorge sèche.

J'attends quelques minutes, avec angoisse avant de voir arriver une démarche familière. J'ai rencontré cet officier l'une ou l'autre fois avec Frank, il est son meilleur ami, celui à qui il a sauvé la vie, celui qui m'a prévenu de l'état de mon futur époux. Il s'avance vers moi et me tends timidement la main que je sers presque machinalement.

-Denise, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, me murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Il le fallait, arrivais-je à peine à répondre, où est Frank?

-N'avez-vous pas lu ma lettre?

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, m'exclamais-je aussitôt.

-Venez avec moi, me répond l'officier en posant tendrement une main sur mon épaule pour m'inviter à le suivre, je vais vous conduire à lui.

Ces mots me rassurèrent quelque peu, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était en vie? Le chemin jusqu'à la salle ou se trouvait le Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood avait duré une éternité. Une quantité de questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, toujours les mêmes depuis mon départ. Toujours cette même angoisse qui me prend aux tripes. Les derniers mètres me menant à la porte sombre furent les plus durs et rien de ce que je m'étais imaginé n'égalait ce que j'allais voir.

-Il serait préférable que je vous laisse seule avec lui, murmure l'officier à côté de moi, si jamais il y a quoique se soit venez me voir, Denise.

-Bien, acquiesçais-je la gorge nouée.

Il me fit un timide hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner. J'ouvre la porte. La chambre est presque vide, hormis une chaise, une table et un lit dans lequel repose le corps endolorit de l'homme que j'aime. Je me dirige vers lui lentement, pour enfin m'arrêter à coté de la couche. Mes doigts se desserrent sur les poignées de mon bagage qui s'échoue au sol.

-Frank, soupirais-je en accomplissant les derniers mètres qui me séparait de lui, Frank, répétais-je en caressant tendrement son front.

Il fronce les sourcils sans ouvrir les paupières. Il doit m'entendre, sans cela, il n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte. Alors je me penche un peu plus vers lui et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Encore un autre faible soubresaut l'anime avant qu'il ne demeure immobile à nouveau. Je regarde avec angoisse les blessures qui recouvrent son visage et sans doute son corps tout entier. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, s'en est trop, je ne peux pas supporter de le voir dans un tel état.

-Je t'en prie, Frank, je suis là, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

Une larme qui avait glissé sur ma joue s'échoue sur ses lèvres et je les vois remuer doucement alors qu'un faible son s'en échappe.

-Denise.

-C'est moi, répondais-je aussitôt sur ses lèvres, je suis là, soldat, poursuivis-je en souriant.

Je vois Frank lutter pour ouvrir les yeux et son regard croise enfin le mien. J'y vois tout l'amour qu'il éprouve, mais aussi l'incompréhension qui l'habite.

-Impossible, souffle Frank en portant avec difficulté une main à mon visage.

Je l'y blottis et dépose un baiser dans la paume de sa main avant de lui sourire de plus belle.

-Je suis venue de loin pour te soigner, chéri. Qui mieux que moi pourrais le faire? -Si c'est un rêve, c'est l'un des plus beau que je n'ai jamais fait, me répond mon fiancé à bout de souffle mais en souriant tout de même.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis avec toi et je ne te quittes plus une seule seconde tu m'entends.

-Fais attention à ce que tu me dis, car je vais te prendre au mot.

-J'espère que tu le fasses.

-Denise, je n'ai pas…ton cadeau de Noël.

Je ris subitement alors que la situation ne s'y prête peut être pas. Je n'avais même plus pensé que nous nous trouvions entre Noël et Nouvel-an, même si un cadeau attendait Frank dans ma chambre à la ferme. Je ne peux que lui sourire et caresser d'une main ses cheveux.

-Tu es en vie, alors je n'ai besoin de rien de plus, crois-moi, sauf peut être une chose.

-Laquelle?

-Un baiser, tu crois que tu pourrais enfin m'en accorder un?

-Je n'arrive pas à me lever, je…

-Ne bouge pas, le coupais-je en posant mes mains sur son torse alors qu'il étouffait un cri de douleur, je suis encore capable de venir jusqu'à toi, ne crois-tu pas?

-Denise, il faut que tu saches…je suis en train de mourir, on ne peut rien pour moi, tu…

-Ne dis pas ca, le coupais-je aussitôt, tu vas t'en sortir. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter, d'accord?

Il me sourit tendrement et je m'approche de son visage. Nous nous fixons du regard avant d'enfin savourer ce doux baiser de retrouvailles. Je me sens revivre dès cet instant, mais cependant, j'ai pris conscience d'une réalité si cruelle. Frank est très faible, si faible qu'il ne s'en remettra sans doute pas. J'ai vu les soins dont il bénéficiait, mes yeux se sont posés sur les médicaments qui se trouvaient non loin et qu'on lui administrait. Il m'est arrivé d'en donner à certains patients, et tous, sans la moindre exception n'ont vécus que quelques jours avant de mourir. J'ai peur que le destin de Frank soit le même. Car il faudrait un véritable miracle pour que je ne passe pas dès aujourd'hui mes dernières heures auprès de lui avant qu'il ne me quitte pour toujours. Et de cela, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, tout comme lui.

31 Décembre 1944

Hôpital de campagne

Ardennes

France

La neige est tombée toute la journée de hier ainsi que toute la nuit. Ce matin, le ciel gris bouche encore la vue. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis de nombreuses heures. J'ai si sommeil, que je pourrais m'effondrer de fatigue si je venais à quitter cette chaise. Car je n'ai pas bougé depuis presque tout ce temps, je suis restée là depuis mon arrivée, à côté de Frank, tenant fermement sa main, le rassurant et lui parlant dans les rares moments où la morphine ne le fait pas sombrer dans un lourd sommeil. Je dépose un autre baiser sur sa main. Jamais je n'avais pensé souffrir comme aujourd'hui. Voir l'homme que j'aime couché là et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher de mourir doucement, me rend si triste. Je redoute à chaque seconde que son cœur s'arrête et qu'il s'en aille loin, là où je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre. Je sais pourtant que cette réalité est inévitable, je suis infirmière, je vois certaines choses. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il me parle et que je sens la peur et la résignation dans sa voix je lui dis de se battre, car un espoir est encore possible, même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais Frank n'est pas dupe, il a rapidement compris que je cherche avant tout à le rassurer. Je soupire bruyamment, ce poids qui compresse mes poumons ne s'estompe pas, bien au contraire, il ne fait que s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que les heures passent. Je décide de me lever et de me pencher vers Frank, car cela fait quelques minutes déjà que je ne le vois plus bouger dans son sommeil. J'approche doucement mon visage du sien avant de tourner la tête. A quelques millimètres de lui, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, me souvenant de la sensation de ce souffle autrefois ardent sur mon corps tout entier. Ce souvenir me fait brusquement retomber dans la réalité, Frank ne sait pas encore que nos nuits d'amour ont engendré un enfant, celui qui grandit dans mon ventre. Je me dois de lui dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ainsi, je me recule et prend place sur le lit. Je garde la main de Frank fermement emprisonnée dans la mienne et de l'autre, je caresse tendrement son front. Ma main part rapidement à l'exploration de son visage où j'effleure du bout des doigts chaque parcelle. Je le vois remuer doucement et sa bouche s'entre-ouvre une seconde avant qu'un faible murmure ne s'en échappe.

-Denise.-Je suis là chéri, répondais-je aussitôt.-Denise, c'est…terminé, reprend mon fiancé en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

-De quoi parle tu? Continuais-je en murmurant.

-Ma vie, nous, pardonne-moi.

-Ne dis pas ça…

-Ne me dis pas le contraire, me coupe-t-il sur un ton plus fort, je le sais et toi aussi.

-Frank.-Je…voulais te dire que je t'aime et que les plus beaux jours de ma vie ont été auprès de toi. Ce que…j'ai connu avant de te rencontrer n'était…en rien comparable à la beauté de ton sourire. Je n'ai pas eu le malheur de connaître un jour où le soleil ne se soit pas levé sur ton sourire.

-Frank, je t'en prie ne dis pas de telles choses, d'accord?

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai envie que tu vois encore les plus belles choses de notre monde. Nous devions vieillir ensemble, sous le grand tilleul en fleurs.

-A regarder les enfants de Jenny et Charles, acquiesce Frank avec un timide sourire, j'aurais tout donné pour que cela arrive. Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, repris-je en sentant les larmes couler, tu m'as offert les plus beaux jours de ma vie et tu m'as rendu heureuse.

-J'ai été heureux auprès de toi.

-Frank je dois, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, bafouillais-je sans quitter son regard.

-Je crois que le moment est venu, tu n'auras peut être pas une autre occasion de le faire, me répond-t-il en tentant de sourire pour cacher la réalité de cet aveu.

-Il n'y a pas que les enfants de Jenny et Charles qui joueront dans la cour de notre ferme, il y aura…il y aura aussi notre enfant.

Je vois une étincelle de surprise traverser le regard bleu de mon fiancé avant qu'un sincère sourire n'illumine largement son visage déjà si pâle. Ses doigts se resserrent sur ma main et instinctivement je les approche de mon ventre.

-Tu…un bébé? Murmure-t-il.

-Oui, le notre, notre enfant Frank, répétais-je en posant enfin sa main sur mon ventre, il est là.

Frank lâche aussitôt ma main pour caresser tendrement mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux, car cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus sentie de si douce caresse de la part de mon amant et du père de mon enfant.

-Denise, lâche enfin celui-ci.

J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Non seulement un sourire se trouve bien calé sur ses lèvres, mais aussi des larmes perlent dans le creux de ses yeux. Je m'approche alors de lui et les essuie avec les pouces. Puis, je dépose un baiser sur sa bouche avant de me reculer d'à peine quelques millimètres.

-Je ne te laisse pas seule.

-J'aurais voulu élever cet enfant avec toi Frank, sanglotais-je aussitôt, tout cela est si injuste.

Je me mets aussitôt à pleurer de plus belle en me calant contre lui. Mon visage se trouve dans le creux de son cou et j'imagine qu'il doit utiliser le peu de forces qu'il lui restent pour me serrer contre lui.

-Ne pleure pas, murmure Frank au-dessus de mon oreille, je suis heureux de mourir en sachant qu'une personne t'aimera autant que je t'aime. Ne pleure pas chérie, je t'en prie.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de faire ce qu'il me dit, mais je n'y peux rien, car j'ai mal, si mal que jamais rien ne pourra atténuer cette douleur insoutenable. Je me calme enfin un peu et je me redresse pour regarder l'homme qui me tient toujours contre lui. Je décèle une étincelle dans ses yeux. Sa main redessine le contour de mon visage pour enfin venir s'échouer sur ma joue. Son pouce marque les courbes de mes lèvres.

-J'aimerai te demander une faveur.

-Tout ce que tu souhaite, m'empressais-je de répondre.

-Pour un garçon…Jeremy et si c'est une…fille, Jenny.

-Ca me plait beaucoup aussi, acquiesçais-je en souriant non sans sentir une autre larme venir s'échouer sur mes lèvres.

-Je peux…mourir maintenant, murmure Frank dans un souffle.

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle un instant sur mes lèvres.

-Nous nous reverrons Denise, mais pas avant de longues années. Sois heureuse… Je veillerais sur vous, … dis à Jenny et Charles qu'ils profitent de leurs jeunes années. Ne regrette rien mon cœur, je serais toujours avec toi.

-Je t'aime Frank, lançais-je dans un sanglot.

-Je t'aime, répondit-il avant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour m'adresser le plus délicieux des baiser d'adieux.

Nous échangeons encore un dernier regard avant que l'homme que j'aime ne ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois. Je dépose aussitôt un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et sa main qui se trouve toujours derrière mon oreille, n'est plus animée par le souffle de vie. Je regarde le visage de l'homme qui vient de s'éteindre avec sérénité. Mais une lame acérée me transperce de part en part. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré auparavant.

-Frank, suppliais-je, Frank…

Mais rien, pas un mouvement, pas un bruit, juste mes sanglots qui résonnent dans cette pièce sombre, juste ce cri de souffrance. Mes mains se glissent dans la nuque de l'homme couché là, je l'attire vers moi et ne cesse de pleurer encore et encore, mais rien n'atténue ma douleur. A bout de fatigue, je blottis mon visage dans son cou, je veux le sentir près de moi encore une fois, juste encore une seconde, juste encore un instant avant qu'il ne me quittes pour toujours et à jamais. Avant que nous nous retrouvions enfin, un jour peut être.

24 Juin 2009

Grenier d'une petite ferme

Normandie

France

La jeune femme lisait tant bien que mal les dernières lignes écrites de nombreuses années auparavant. Ses yeux étaient chargés de lourdes larmes. Elle avait passé des heures entières, assise là, dans ce grenier à lire les pensées d'une femme aujourd'hui disparue. Jamais elle n'avait pu penser que la tristesse qu'elle lisait parfois dans le regard de sa grand-mère pouvait être si profonde. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa vie avait pu être telle. Jamais elle n'avait songé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que toutes ces choses avaient été bien réelles. Car Sarah se souvenait de sa grand-mère comme d'une femme fière et forte, et surtout comme d'une femme qui aimait la vie plus que tout autre chose. Elle gardait le souvenir de son visage rieur et serein, même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle se remémorait de temps à autres des détails qui auraient pu la mettre sur la voie. Mais sa grand-mère qu'elle aimait tant était décédée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, à dix ans Sarah ne pouvait pas se remémorer les évènements avec clarté. Une seule personne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé après le décès de Frank, car sa grand-mère n'en avait pas noté une seule ligne. La jeune femme referma avec délicatesse le feuillet et relu les tous premiers mots qui y avaient été inscrits, les mots de Frank pour la femme qu'il avait éperdument aimé. « Le jour où le soleil ne se lèvera plus sur ton sourire, je mourrais de chagrin, envahi par les ténèbres, car tu es mon unique lueur. »Sarah essuya les larmes qui avaient depuis longtemps déjà brulées ses joues. Elle posa le paquet de feuilles un peu plus loin, puis repartit une fois encore à l'exploration de la malle. A présent, elle pouvait mettre des noms sur les visages rieurs qui se trouvaient sur les photos, elle pu comprendre pourquoi ce foulard sombre se trouvait parfaitement posé au fond de la malle, elle pouvait connaître tout l'amour qui devait se trouver dans les paquets de lettres abimées qui se trouvaient reliées par une petite cordelette. Sarah se saisit d'un précieux bijou. Elle su sans même l'ouvrir ce qu'il renfermait, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il se trouvait au cou de sa grand-mère depuis toujours. Ses doigts effleurèrent les gravures délicates et avec précaution, elle l'ouvrit pour y regarder la photo qui s'y trouvait. La photo d'un homme séduisant et d'une jeune femme heureuse, tous deux se tenant tendrement par la taille et souriant à l'objectif: ses grands-parents qu'elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire pas connu. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard vers une robe en dentelles encore emballée dans son papier d'origine, une robe de mariée qui n'a jamais été portée. Sarah referma le pendentif après avoir regardé une dernière seconde la photo qui s'y trouvait, puis, elle passa la fine chaînette autour de son cou et se leva à la va-vite. Elle quitta le grenier et ses secrets et dévala à vive allure les marches en bois abîmées par le temps. Elle ferma d'un coup sec la porte pour emprunter le couloir clair du deuxième étage. Un rapide tour par sa chambre pour y prendre son sac et ses clés, avant de se remettre en route. Elle descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine.

-Maman? Lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

-Je suis là, fit une voix un peu plus loin.

Elle rejoignit la femme qui préparait alors des pâtisseries et qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Tu veux me donner un coup de main? Il faut que tu me dises lesquels tu préfère.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, je dois aller faire une course.

-Pour le mariage, s'inquiéta la plus âgée des femmes?

-En quelque sorte, grommela Sarah.

-Rien de grave ma chérie?

-Non maman, soupira la jeune femme en se tournant vers la porte donnant dans le jardin.

Elle voulut l'ouvrir mais un homme entra à cet instant et la transperça de son regard noisette.

-Tu t'en vas? Dit-il de sa voix grave.

-Oui, je dois allez faire une course.

-Si rapidement? La journée est presque terminée tu…

-Papa, s'il te plaît, c'est important.

-Très bien, mais nous voulions te parler ta mère et moi.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ce soir?

-Chérie, lança la femme qui se tenait un peu plus loin, nous voulions t'offrir quelque chose.

Sarah la regarda avec incompréhension alors que sa mère retira doucement son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles.

-D'un commun accord avec ton père, je tiens à t'offrir ceci. Même si tu possède déjà une bague de fiançailles, celle-ci te reviens de droit.

-Pourquoi? Murmura Sarah en prenant la bague que lui tendait sa mère.

-Elle appartenait à ta grand-mère, répondit aussitôt son père, elle me l'a offerte lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais épouser ta mère. Et même si je refuse qu'elle s'en sépare aujourd'hui, c'est le souhait de ta mère et de la mienne.

La jeune femme regarda avec attention le bijou qui reposait dans le creux de sa main et sentit les yeux lui brûler à nouveau.

-Merci maman, dit-elle avant de la prendre dans les bras, merci papa, répéta-t-elle pour en faire de même avec son pè se serra fortement contre lui tout en pleurant doucement.

-Eh là, ca ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ca, murmura l'homme en essuyant ses larmes.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait très plaisir.

-Allez file sinon ton fiancé va t'attendre, répondit-il en caressant son nez un instant.

-Je ne vais pas voir François, mais tante Jenny.

-A cette heure?

-Oui, je dois lui parler de quelque chose, à plus tard, encore merci, lança-t-elle avant de passer le pas de la porte.

L'homme approcha de son épouse tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira celle-ci, elle veut juste voir tante Jenny.

-Mmh, tu as déjà vu le pendentif qu'elle porte?

-Je n'ai pas fais attention, s'étonna la femme.

-Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

-Cesse de te torturer l'esprit et viens me donner ton avis sur ces pâtisseries Jeremy.

Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de s'exécuter avec joie et gourmandise.

Sarah était rapidement arrivée au domicile de la veille femme. Aurait-elle pu faire le chemin à vélo car la ferme dans laquelle elle vivait depuis la guerre n'était qu'à un tout petit kilomètre. Sarah gara rapidement sa voiture dans la cour et en descendit au pas de course. Elle adressa une caresse au chien noir et blanc qui vint lui faire la fête avant d'entrer dans la maison.

-Tante Jenny? Tante Jenny, tu es où?

-Chez moi, fit une voix grave un peu plus loin, toi par contre je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invitée.

La jeune femme sourit en entrant dans le salon où se trouvait la vieille femme. Celle-ci lui sourit également largement avant que Sarah ne se penche vers elle. Elles s'étreignirent un instant.

-Comment ca va ma belle? Tu n'es pas trop surmenée avec ce mariage?

-Oh si, soupira la jeune femme en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil confortable.

-Ah tante Jenny est toujours là pour te permettre de faire une pause, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Pour être franche je viens pour une raison précise. J'ai besoin de toi pour une petite retouche sur ma robe.

-Je croyais qu'elle était parfaite.

-Celle que j'avais pensé porté oui, mais en réalité j'en ai trouvé une autre et personne n'est aussi douée que toi pour la couture.

-Quel est le problème?

-C'est une très vielle robe et il faudrait la rependre un peu à la poitrine, tu pourrais le faire?

-Je sais tout faire, dis moi la date et l'heure.

Sarah rit de bon cœur, car sa tante Jenny avait le don de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait de la façon dont elle le pensait. Et elle aimait ça.

-Dès que tu le pourras, soupira Sarah en s'étant un peu calmée. Jenny ne répondit pas et regarda avec attention les mains de la jeune femme jouer avec un pendentif reposant sur sa poitrine.

-Il n'y a pas que ca, dit-elle avec douceur, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse jeune fille?

-J'ai fait une découverte, une malle remplie de souvenirs.

-Mmh, tu l'as enfin trouvé, ta grand-mère disais toujours que tu le ferais avant que ton père ne jettes tout. J'avais parié le contraire, la note sera salée lorsque je la reverrai.

-Tu le savais? S'étonna Sarah.

-C'est moi qui ai mit cette malle là-haut et c'est moi qui ai mis tout ce qu'elle contenait, y compris le pendentif que tu tiens.

-Quand et pourquoi?

-Au décès de ta grand-mère. Elle m'avait demandé de tout garder et de le mettre dans ce grenier, car elle savait que son adorable petite-fille, un peu trop curieuse allait le trouver. Et elle voulait que se soit le cas. Elle n'a pas quitté ce pendentif de toute sa vie et elle le serrait encore lorsqu'elle est morte. As-tu lu ce qu'elle avait écrit?

-Oui, dans la totalité.

-Alors tu sais qu'elle aimait Frank plus que n'importe qui.

-Je l'ai compris, soupira la jeune femme. Mais tante Jenny, pourquoi est-elle venue revivre ici? Le Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood repose dans un cimetière militaire dans les Ardennes.

-Non. Elle a ramené son corps et toutes ses affaires. Frank avait un ami haut placé et qui avait eu vent de notre situation. Il avait autorisé le rapatriement du corps afin qu'il repose en paix et que la femme qui l'aimait puisse venir se recueillir sur sa tombe.

-Alors il est ici?

-Oui, au cimetière donnant vers l'Océan. Et ta grand-mère y est souvent allée, seule, avec ton père encore enfant et même avec toi.

-Il faut que j'y aille, montre moi, lança Sarah en se levant d'un bond.

-La nuit va bientôt tomber, grommela Jenny. -Nous n'en avons que pour une trentaine de minutes de route, s'il te plait, je voudrais y aller. Je t'en prie, fit la jeune femme avec une moue.

-Bon, bon, allons-y, mais laisse-moi me coiffer avant de sortir.

Sarah sourit largement. Même du haut de ses quatre vingt neuf ans, Jenny aimait toujours se pouponner. Ayant perdu son époux depuis presque vingt ans, elle souhaitait quand même encore prendre soin d'elle. Les cinq grossesses qu'elle avaient eues au cours de sa vie n'avaient presque en rien changé sa taille gracile. Elle semblait encore flotter au-dessus du sol lorsqu'elle marchait. Et ses cheveux toujours très bien peignés étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Sa peau était bien plus pâle, mais les années n'altéraient pas un seul instant sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient pétillants de malice et sa voix grave, abimée par l'âge lui donnait un charme fou. Même âgée, Jenny pouvait faire tourner les têtes des hommes fréquentant les maisons de retraites. Ainsi prêtes, Sarah et Jenny se mirent en route pour le cimetière militaire. Après un bref arrêt chez un fleuriste d'un village voisin, Sarah se gara devant la grille sombre. Le moteur éteint, elles sortirent de la voiture et avancèrent sur les gravillons. Elles marchèrent tout en discutant, cherchant tant bien que mal la tombe du Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood.

-Tante Jenny, sais-tu pourquoi je m'appelle « Sarah »?

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, la fille de Frank s'appelait comme toi, ta grand-mère a un jour demandé à ton père s'il aimait ce prénom. Tu connais ton père, s'esclaffa Jenny, il est comme Paul, l'important était que tu sois en bonne santé, aurais-tu pu te nommer d'un nom tout à fait farfelu, il t'aurait aimé. Mais Solène aimait bien ce prénom.

-Maman et grand-mère s'entendaient bien, admit Sarah.

-Oui, ta grand-mère considérait Solène comme sa fille.

-Tout comme toi.

-J'étais sa petite sœur et sa meilleure amie, du moins, j'aime à me considérer comme telle.

-Papa connait-il toute cette histoire? Car jamais il n'a souhaité parlé de son père.

-Il a connu Frank à travers ta grand-mère, elle lui parlait de lui surtout lorsqu'il était enfant, mais une fois l'âge de douze ans environ, je ne me souviens plus, cela doit faire une éternité, il s'est brusquement renfermé sur lui-même et n'a plus jamais voulu aborder ce sujet.

-Comment l'a pris grand-mère?

-Très mal, mais elle a finit par l'accepter et elle a prié pour avoir le bonheur de connaître ses petits enfants et pour leur parler de l'homme qu'elle a tant aimé. Mais fichtre, où se trouve cette tombe? Je ne m'en souviens plus Sarah.

-Viens, allons par là, lança la jeune femme en avançant un peu plus.

-Te souviens-tu de l'endroit?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai une intuition, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Tante Jenny, avec le passé qu'a connu grand-mère et son premier époux qui était violent avec elle, crois-tu qu'elle trouverait François comme un homme bien pour moi?

-Je l'ignore ma petite. Mais une chose est certaine, elle ne s'est pas trompée pour Charles. J'ai été heureuse toute ma vie auprès de lui. Denise n'avait pas de don en ce qui concernait les hommes, elle n'a écouté que son cœur et elle a été très observatrice. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup Sarah, alors je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi.

-Pourtant elle a bien épousé Patrick.

-Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Et son premier époux n'était pas le même avant et après la guerre. Ton François ne connaîtra jamais de pareilles atrocités.

-Je ne l'en crois pas capable.

-Moi non plus, répondit Jenny en souriant, il ne supporte déjà pas que je tue une poule pour le déjeuner du dimanche. Sarah rit aux éclats suivie de près par la vieille femme.

-C'est parce qu'il estime que assez de poulets sont tués et vendus en magasins et que ceux qui ont la joie de vivre heureux devraient le faire jusqu'à leur mort naturelle.

-Mais ce qu'ils vendent en magasins ne sont pas bons. Qu'il me dise qu'il ne lui plait pas mon poulet et je refuse que tu l'épouse, répondit aussitôt Jenny avec vivacité ce qui fit rire de plus belle la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre tendrement son bras pour continuer d'avancer. Elles firent quelques pas en silence avant que Sarah ne s'arrête brusquement. Elle vit le nom qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps, gravé là sous ses yeux dans la pierre blanche. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine, il était bien là, il avait vraiment existé, ils s'étaient vraiment aimés. Elle lâcha doucement le bras de la femme qui l'accompagnait qui la regarda aussitôt. Jenny ne prononça pas un mot, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue, et pourtant, la tristesse était toujours bien présente et déchirait son cœur comme une lame de rasoir.

-Il est là, murmura Sarah comme hypnotisée par le nom, je l'ai trouvé.

Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser un instant sur son épaule et doucement elle se pencha vers le sol. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription et sans crier gare les larmes refirent leurs apparitions.-Lieutenant-colonel Frank Sherwood, murmura-t-elle, grand-père. Ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe chaude. Elle enleva le plastique qui recouvrait les fleurs rouges qu'elle avait apporté et elle les déposa au pied de la pierre. Elle pleura aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait tout en prenant entre ses doigts le pendentif venant de sa grand-mère. La main de Jenny se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et ses doigts se refermèrent avec force un instant. Sarah posa sa main sur la sienne sans pour autant la regarder ni cesser de pleurer. Jenny avait le sentiment d'être revenu plus de soixante ans auparavant. Elle sentit le vent venant du large sécher les larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas sentit couler. Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Crois-tu que je pourrais venir de temps en temps? Murmura Sarah.

-Viens ici autant de fois que tu le souhaite ma petite.

-Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas connu, mais il me manque, grand-mère aussi me manque tellement.

-Ils sont là Sarah, ils seront toujours là, dans ton cœur, n'oublie pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans répondre. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Il enflammait le ciel et l'océan. Les ombres des pins un peu plus loin se détachaient nettement sur la toile rouge et orangée. Par delà l'océan commençait une nouvelle journée, mais ici, dans ce cimetière, sur cette tombe, un jour s'achevait. Des souvenirs avaient été redécouverts, des plaies mal cicatrisées s'étaient rouvertes, des larmes avaient coulées, encore et encore.

FIN

Epilogue

04 Juillet 2009

Jardin d'une petite ferme

Normandie

France

La journée avait été radieuse et la fête battait son plein. Sarah avait eu le mariage de ses rêves. Toute sa famille était là, ses parents, sa tante Jenny et ses enfants et petits enfants. Les amis et les proches du couple avaient passé un bon moment dans l'immense jardin de la ferme. Une grande tente blanche avait été placée sur le gazon verdoyant et une quantité de tables rondes y avait été disposées. Des fleurs colorées ornaient les centres des tables et les troncs des arbres. Sous le vieux tilleul un peu plus loin, se trouvait le buffet et des guirlandes lumineuses l'habillaient de toutes parts comme si des étoiles étaient tombées du ciel pour rendre l'instant encore plus magique. La nuit tombait déjà et le jardin prenait un autre aspect. Sarah se tenait au centre de la piste de danse, serrée contre son époux. Des fleurs blanches avaient été placées dans ses cheveux maintenus en chignon derrière sa tête. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en dentelles. Cette robe qu'elle avait découverte au fond d'une malle à peine une semaine auparavant. Tous avaient été étonnés de la voir choisir cette étoffe, car elle avait beaucoup aimé celle vue en magasin. Mais sa tante Jenny avait compris pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis et elle l'avait aidé avec joie à la mettre à sa taille. Durant ces moments de complicité, elles avaient beaucoup parlé de Denise, de Frank et de leur quotidien. Sarah avait envie de tout connaître et de tout savoir, dans les moindres détails et Jenny se faisait une joie de lui en parler. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte autour de son cavalier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as chérie? Murmura-t-il au-dessus de son oreille.

-Je ne veux pas que nous nous quittions, jamais. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te voir partir loin de moi.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et regarda un instant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le buffet un peu plus loin. Mais son regard n'était pas attiré par les verres vides qui s'y trouvaient négligemment posé là, plutôt par une silhouette qui s'y dessinait nettement. Elle y vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, belle et élégante, son visage figé dans cette éternelle jeunesse. Vêtue d'une robe de fête colorée, elle adressa un timide sourire à la jeune femme. Puis, un homme à la carrure imposante apparu à son tour. Un large sourire illuminait son visage alors que son regard pétillant ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme au cou de son époux. Les deux personnes lui adressèrent un mouvement de la tête, puis le bras de Frank vint serpenter autour de la taille de Denise. Ils échangèrent un tendre regard et un immense sourire avant de regarder une dernière fois leur petite fille. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent. Sarah les vit faire quelques pas, étroitement enlacés avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un souffle de vent. La jeune femme sourit tout en sentant les larmes naître dans ses yeux. Frank avait tenu sa promesse, il avait veillé sur eux et il l'avait attendu pour la retrouver. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'éternité.

_Y'a-t-il une fin Qui finirait bien? _

_Y'a-t-il une nuit _

_Plus noire qu'ailleurs? _

_Est-ce une étoile _

_Ou son reflet, à l'imparfait?_

_ Est-ce une raison _

_Pour refaire l'Histoire ?_

_ Un rêve d'amour _

_Qu'on veut revoir _

_Y'a-t-il un Dieu _

_Qui rende heureux? _

_Est-ce un adieu? _

_Pour nous _

_Mais c'est plus fort que tout _

_C'est plus fort que l'Amour _

_Même si c'est pas la vie_

_ Pas la vie _

_Pour nous _

_Même si c'est pas écrit en nous_

_ C'est plus fort que nos rêves_

_ Même si tout s'achève_

_ On s'achève _

_Y'a-t-il un rêve _

_Qu'on ne puisse accomplir? _

_Un geste qui nous rendrait _

_Un peu d'espoir _

_Y'a-t-il un signe _

_Quand vient le soir? _

_Pour qu'on puisse croire? _

_En nous _

_Si c'est plus fort que tout _

_Et plus fort que l'Amour _

_Même si c'est pas la vie _

_Pas la vie _

_C'est nous _

_Même si c'est pas écrit _

_C'est nous _

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves _

_C'est ce qui nous relève _

_Nous élève _

_Est-ce une étoile? _

_Une bonne étoile _

_Une autre étoile _

_Que nous ?_

_Pour nous... _

_Si c'est plus fort que tout_

_ C'est plus fort que l'Amour_

_ Même si c'est pas la vie _

_Pas la vie _

_C'est nous _

_Même si c'est pas écrit _

_C'est nous _

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves _

_Même si on en crève _

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves_

_ Même si ça s'achève _

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves _

_Même si tout s'achève _

_Tout s'achève _

_Sans nous... _

_Sans nous..._

_(Comédie musicale Cléopâtre - Pour Nous)_


End file.
